Roméo et Juliette
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Suite à Nightmare.Depuis quelques temps, Yuki ne se sent pas bien.Et pour ne pas inquiéter Shuichi, il essaie de l'éloigner... Yaoi,lemon,darkfic.Chapitre 7 en ligne! ENFIN LA FIN!
1. Maladie

**Roméo et Juliette**

**Chapitre I : Maladie**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shonen aï, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Shuichi Shindô / Eiri Yuki

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas de moi, mais vous l'savez déjà, alors j'vois pas pourquoi j'm'embête à vous l'répéter à chaque fois…

**Spoiler :** Oui, je sais ! Je fais un petit spoiler avec la série, mais l'issue en est différente…

**Commentaires :** Séquelle à ma fic intitulée : « Nightmare »(une sorte de suite en somme). J'ai écrit ça dans un moment de grosse déprime, alors vous attendez pas à ce que se soit marrant. Ben oui, si vous vous souvenez, je me suis fait massacrer après « Nightmare », et ça a pas été facile d'écrire avec un œil au beurre noir, de multiples contusions sur tout le corps, mais surtout un bras en écharpe (et le droit de préférence, moi qui suis droitière…). Mais bon, tant pis, je me suis pris une bonne raclée, mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher d'écrire des histoires sadiques… Hé hé hé… Si vous avez envie de vous amuser, ne lisez pas ma fic… Par contre, si vous avez envie de chialer un bon coup, allez-y.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le jeune homme blond se réveilla en pleine nuit, pris d'une quinte de toux fulgurante. Il se redressa dans son lit en toussant, une main devant la bouche, l'autre étreignant sa poitrine douloureuse. Son visage était crispé par la souffrance. Il lui fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que la crise passe. L'écrivain se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, à bout de souffle. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il avait mal. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait de tels élancements de douleurs. Ça commençait même à devenir inquiétant…

Après avoir suffisamment repris son souffle, le romancier se leva et alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il but à longues gorgées le liquide rafraîchissant en déglutissant bruyamment. Quand il eut fini de boire, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais soudain, une nouvelle lancée dans sa poitrine lui fit échapper son verre qui alla se briser sur le sol. Yuki gémit, une main crispée sur son torse. Il s'agrippa au bord de l'évier pour ne pas tomber. La douleur commençait à passer quand il entendit une voix ensommeillée venant du salon.

« Yukiii ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouaaaaah ! »(bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.)

L'écrivain essaya de parler, mais sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. Il se reprit cependant, prit une grande inspiration et balbutia d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

« … Ce… ce n'est rien, Shuichi… J'ai…j'ai juste cassé… un verre… »

Soudain, le jeune homme blond entendit un bruit de pieds nus courant sur le plancher, et il vit débouler un jeune garçon à la chevelure rose. Ce dernier l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Ça ne va pas, Eiri ? demanda le chanteur. Ta voix était… bizarre… »

« Non… C'est bon, tout va bien… J'ai échappé mon verre et il s'est cassé… Ce n'est pas grave… » fit le romancier en faisant mine de se baisser pour nettoyer.

« Laisse ! Je vais le faire ! » s'exclama le musicien en se jetant à quatre pattes devant Yuki pour ramasser les éclats de verre.

Shuichi récolta les plus gros morceaux dans ses mains et les jeta dans la poubelle, puis il prit une pelle et un balai pour finir de tout enlever. Quand il eut terminé, il revint vers son compagnon et leva sur lui ses grands yeux affolés.

« Eiri ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? fit-il à son amant. Tu es tout pâle… »

L'écrivain ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observa un instant le jeune garçon, s'égarant dans ses prunelles couleur d'azur. Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas. La douleur sourdait toujours, et la tête commençait à lui tourner. Yuki ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage avant de la glisser dans ses mèches blondes. Il tenta alors de rassurer son compagnon, et il dit d'une voix éteinte :

« Ça va, Shuichi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Mais je vais très bien. »

Malheureusement, son corps le trahit quand il s'écarta de l'évier pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il vacilla et serait tombé si son amant ne l'avait rattrapé.

« Yuki, raconte pas de bêtise. Tu vois bien que ça ne va pas… fit le musicien à mi-voix. Je te ramène à ta chambre… »

L'écrivain voulut protester, mais décidément ses forces l'abandonnaient en cet instant, et il pesa un peu plus lourdement sur les épaules de son compagnon qui chancela sous son poids. Cependant, le chanteur tint bon, et conduisit lentement le blond jusqu'à la chambre. Yuki se laissa faire quand le musicien l'aida à se recoucher, et le borda avec douceur. Le romancier ferma les yeux, envahi par une lassitude extrême, mais il les rouvrit quand il sentit une main se poser sur son front.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre pourtant, fit Shuichi. Tu as mal quelque part, Eiri ? Je vais aller te chercher un médicament… » ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

« Non… Reste… » quémanda le blond en retenant l'artiste par le bras.

Yuki trouva juste assez de forces pour attirer son amant à lui. Ce dernier tomba à moitié sur l'écrivain, mais il redressa aussitôt pour ne pas écraser Yuki de son poids.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? » insista le chanteur d'une voix inquiète.

« …Si… je veux une chose… » murmura le romancier.

« Quoi ? » demanda vivement Shuichi, prêt à satisfaire son amant.

« Je veux que tu reste comme ça… près de moi, Shuichi… Je suis si bien dans tes bras… Serre-moi… serre-moi contre toi, s'il te plaît… » supplia le blond en commençant à s'assoupir.

« D'accord », acquiesça le musicien, heureux bien que surpris et vaguement inquiet de ce besoin soudain de tendresse de Yuki.

Shuichi se redressa un instant, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures et de se blottir tendrement contre son amant. L'écrivain l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il put, avant de glisser lentement dans le sommeil…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, quand Yuki se réveilla, le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. L'écrivain s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il se dit que le chanteur avait dû partir pour le studio très tôt ce matin, et qu'il n'avait pas voulu le réveiller. Le blond se redressa légèrement pour regarder l'heure sur le radio-réveil, mais il eut un vertige et se laissa retomber sur les coussins. Il gémit et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il posa une main sur ses yeux, attendant que le malaise passe. Soudain, la toux revint comme la nuit passée. Yuki roula sur le côté et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, étouffant sa toux, tandis que ses doigts s'agrippaient au drap.

Peu à peu, la douleur s'estompa, laissant le romancier suffoquant et épuisé. Il tourna la tête et posa sa joue contre l'oreiller. Ses mèches blondes retombaient devant ses yeux mi-clos, et il respirait avec difficulté, la bouche entrouverte. Un étrange pressentiment l'assaillait. Pourquoi avait-il mal comme ça ? Il était persuadé que ça devait être grave… Las, il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir… Rien ne le retenait ici-bas… Rien ? L'image d'un jeune homme aux allures de gamins et aux cheveux roses passa devant ses yeux…

« … Shuichi… » murmura l'écrivain.

Comme en réponse à son murmure, Yuki sentit des doigts effilés écarter délicatement ses cheveux. Il tourna la tête et aperçut son compagnon assis au bord du lit qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Je suis là, Eiri … » fit ce dernier d'une voix douce en lui caressant la joue.

Les deux amants se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux. Puis l'écrivain brisa la magie en détournant le regard, et s'allongea sur le dos.

« Je te croyais déjà parti au studio, » fit-il d'un ton un peu froid.

« Non. Comme tu n'allais pas bien, j'ai préféré rester. J'ai téléphoné à Hiro pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui. J'ai aussi appelé un médecin. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

« Tsss… Je n'ai pas besoin de docteur… » lança l'écrivain à mi-voix.

« Eiri … » fit le chanteur d'une petite voix attristée.

Yuki avait adopté son habituelle froideur. Pourtant, sans oser se l'avouer vraiment, il était content que Shuichi soit resté. Le sourire affectueux du musicien l'apaisait étrangement. "_Décidément, se dit-il, ça ne va vraiment pas aujourd'hui._" L'écrivain n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était que Shuichi le prenne dans ses bras. Yuki empoigna brusquement le chanteur par son T-shirt, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Shuichi répondit aussitôt à son baiser en glissant sa langue entre les lèvres du romancier. Ils savouraient tous deux passionnément leur échange buccal, quand ils furent interrompus par la sonnette d'entrée. Le musicien se redressa aussitôt, brisant leur étreinte, et s'écria :

« Ça doit être le docteur ! Je vais ouvrir ! »

Le chanteur se leva précipitamment et s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand soudain il se ravisa et fit volte-face. Il revint vers le lit et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de Yuki.

« Je reviens tout de suite, »fit-il en souriant tendrement à l'écrivain.

Puis il repartit au galop, et fila ouvrir la porte. Yuki esquissa un sourire indulgent pour l'énergique garçon. Lui, par contre, se sentait vidé de toutes forces. Il ferma les yeux, en respirant par la bouche, complètement avachi dans les coussins. S'assoupissant légèrement, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que quand il sentit une main prendre son poignet, et une autre se poser sur son front qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas bonne mine, mon pauvre garçon, » fit le médecin d'un ton plein de sollicitude.

Le docteur examina Yuki quelques minutes tout en posant des questions, hochant parfois la tête avec une moue perplexe. Shuichi était accroupi au pied du lit, en face du médecin et observait son amant avec inquiétude. L'écrivain tourna la tête et lui sourit, quand le médecin prit la parole :

« Vous n'avez pas de fièvre, mais votre tension est très basse. C'est ce qui explique votre lassitude. Je vais vous donner quelque chose qui fera remonter votre tension, et ensuite je vous prescrirai des médicaments à prendre pendant quelques jours. Jeune homme, fit le médecin en s'adressant à Shuichi, pourriez-vous aller me chercher un verre d'eau ? Et si ce n'est pas abuser, préparez donc un peu de thé pour notre malade. Il a besoin de s'hydrater, ça lui fera du bien. »

« Haï ! » répondit immédiatement le chanteur en se levant et en quittant rapidement la pièce.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses revint deux secondes plus tard avec le verre d'eau, puis fila de nouveau dans la cuisine préparer le thé. Yuki, qui avait parfaitement compris le petit manège du médecin, lui lança soudain :

« Bon, maintenant qu'il est parti, dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire. »

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa le docteur. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux éviter d'inquiéter votre frère s'il n'y a pas lieu d'être. »

"_Mon frère ? se dit l'écrivain. C'est… ? Non, j'y crois pas. Il a pris Shuichi pour mon frère ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là !"_ Mais il était vrai qu'avec ses allures de gamin, Shuichi pouvait fort bien passer pour son petit frère. Et puis, certaines personnes avaient parfois des difficultés à admettre l'évidence même de ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, à savoir une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. C'était une sorte de rejet instinctif en somme. Préférant éviter une gêne inopportune, Yuki ne démentit pas sa "parenté" supposée avec le chanteur, et se contenta de garder le silence.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous alarmer inutilement , continua le médecin. Mais je dois avouer que ce sifflement dans votre poitrine m'inquiète énormément. Vous fumez beaucoup ? »

« … Assez, oui… » répondit évasivement le romancier.

« Et en ce moment, vous avez mal dans la poitrine, je me trompe ? »

« … C'est bien ça… » acquiesça le blond.

« Avez-vous d'autres symptômes ? »

« Je ne sais pas … Je … je ne vois pas… »

L'écrivain fut soudain pris d'une quinte de toux infirmant ses propos. Il se tourna sur le côté, les deux mains devant la bouche. Le médecin attendit que la crise se dissipe en passant la main dans le dos de Yuki pour l'aider à mieux respirer. La toux se calma peu à peu, et l'écrivain se rallongea sur le dos avec un léger gémissement.

« Tenez. Prenez ça. Ça calmera la douleur, fit le médecin en lui tendant le verre d'eau et des pilules blanches. Ça fait longtemps que vous avez ces crises ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Quelques mois… répondit le jeune homme blond après avoir avalé les médicaments. Mais depuis quelques temps, elles sont de plus en plus rapprochées et douloureuses… C'est déjà la troisième depuis cette nuit… Et c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi épuisé… »

« Pour le moment, vous allez vous reposer quelques jours, ordonna le médecin. Je vais vous prescrire des médicaments contre la douleur et des vitamines. Mais ensuite, il faudra impérativement que vous alliez à l'hôpital pour des examens complémentaires. Je crains fort qu'il ne s'agisse d'un can… »

Le docteur s'interrompit brusquement. Shuichi venait de revenir dans la chambre, portant un plateau dans les mains, qu'il vint poser sur la table de nuit. Pendant que le chanteur remplissait les tasses, le médecin lança un regard à l'écrivain. Ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il avait compris ce qu'il allait lui dire, en hochant la tête.

« AH ZUT ! s'exclama soudain Shuichi. J'ai oublié le sucre! Je reviens dans une minute ! » fit-il en repartant au galop.

Profitant de ces quelques instants de répit, le médecin reprit :

« Tant que vous n'aurez pas fait les examens, je vous conseillerais d'éviter tout effort. Et il serait plus prudent d'éviter de conduire. Il ne faudrait pas que vous ayez une crise au volant. Vous pourrez trouver quelqu'un pour vous emmener à l'hôpital ? »

« Oui, ça ira. »

« Bien ! fit le médecin en commençant à ranger son matériel. Bon, il me semble que vous allez un peu mieux. Je vous fais votre ordonnance et je vais vous laisser. Surtout appelez-moi si vous avez un problème. »

Shuichi revint à ce moment-là, et le docteur lui confia l'ordonnance avant de prendre congé. Le chanteur le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entré, laissant l'écrivain seul un instant. Yuki se sentait mieux. Il avait moins mal, mais il se sentait toujours aussi fatigué. Quelques instants plus tard, le garçon aux cheveux roses le rejoignit. Ce dernier tendit une tasse de thé au romancier qui la but lentement, tandis que le musicien buvait la sienne en commentant l'ordonnance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils écrivent mal, les docteurs ! s'exclama Shuichi. J'arrive même pas à le relire. Et puis c'est quoi ces médicaments ? Y ont des noms bizarres. J'en connais aucun. Tu crois qu'ils ont tout ça à la pharmacie ? En tout cas, j'espère que les pharmaciens arriveront à relire, parce que moi, j'y comprends rien du… »

« Ferme-là un peu, Shuichi… » le coupa Yuki à mi voix.

« Hein ? »

« Arrête un peu de parler, s'il te plaît, tu me donnes mal à la tête… » marmonna l'écrivain sans avoir la force d'élever le ton.

« O… Oui… Désolé, Eiri … » s'excusa le musicien.

Le romancier rendit la tasse au chanteur, et se laissa aller contre l'oreiller avec un soupir.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? fit soudain Shuichi. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier. Je vais aller te chercher un truc à grignoter. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je te le ramènerais. »

« Non merci, Shuichi. Je n'ai pas faim… »

« Mais Eiri ! Il faut que tu manges ! Ça te fera du bien ! »

« Je suis fatigué, fit l'écrivain d'un ton las. J'ai surtout envie de dormir pour l'instant. »

« D'accord. Je vais te laisser te reposer alors. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller chercher tes médicaments. »

« Shuichi… »

« Oui ? »

« Reste avec moi … jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme… s'il te plaît… » demanda l'écrivain qui commençait déjà à s'assoupir.

« Très bien, je reste, Eiri … » accepta le musicien d'une voix douce.

« Shuichi… »

« Hmm ? »

« Embrasse-moi… »

« Oui… tout de suite, mon amour… » répondit le garçon en s'exécutant aussitôt.

Yuki sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser délicatement sur les siennes. L'écrivain savourait leur goût de miel en glissant lentement dans le sommeil, et ce fut avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il s'endormit enfin sous le regard amoureux mais inquiet de son amant…

A SUIVRE … 

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Avec toi

( à moins qu'entre temps je décide de changer de titre pour le prochain chapitre)

**Lexique :** Ben y a pas de lexique parce que j'ai pas mis de mots japonais. J'avais pas envie. Je voulais faire une fic sérieuse pour une fois, un truc à la Shakespeare (enfin presque). Mais bon, le japonais dans le texte, ça a tendance à donner un coté un peu comique au texte, et moi je voulais une grande tragédie. Alors y pas de japonais.

**Commentaires de fin :** Please review ! D'ailleurs, soit dit en passant, j'aime bien avoir des reviews signées, comme ça je peux aller tout de suite voir les histoires qu'ont écrit ceux qui ont un compte sur Fanfiction. net. Et surtout, dites-moi si vous aimez cette histoire, pour savoir si je vous envoie la suite. Allez, à plus ! Bisous de Shizu !


	2. Avec toi

**Chapitre II : Avec toi**

**Auteur :** Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shonen aï, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** - Shindô Shuichi / Yuki Eiri

- léger Shuichi / Hiroshi

**Persos :** -Seguchi Tôma

- Nakano Hiroshi

**Disclaimer :** Bon, vous savez déjà ce que je vais dire…

**Spoiler :** Même topo que pour le premier chapitre !

**Commentaires :** Bon, ben, finalement, j'ai laissé ce titre-là. Je referais un commentaire dessus à la fin de ce chapitre. Je remercie mes lecteurs qui m'ont reviewés sur cette fic et sur mon autre histoire « Nightmare » à peine le lendemain du jour où je les ai envoyé sur le Net. Ça fait chaud au cœur de recevoir des reviews comme ça, et de voir qu'on apprécie mes histoires. Promis, je vais essayer de vite finir « Roméo et Juliette », et même mes autres histoires en cours qui, j'espère, vous plairont. Je m'excuse d'avoir quelque peu tardé à vous envoyer, mais comme j'ai pas accès à Internet comme je voudrais… En attendant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et à bientôt !

Ah oui ! Au fait ! Je voulais rappeler à mes lecteurs que, cette fic étant une suite à « Nightmare », il faut donc imaginer que les scènes chez Yuki se passent dans son ancien appartement (bien que chronologiquement, j'ai situé mes deux fics après le moment où il est censé avoir déménagé. Mais comme je préfère son ancien appartement, j'ai tout écrit en situant les scènes dans ce lieu là. Voilà ! … Heu… J'espère que je suis claire là. Vous avez tous compris au moins ? Oui ? Bon, ça va alors).

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Yuki est malade.

(Putain, j'y crois pas ! Mon résumé est plus court que la phrase « _Résumé du chapitre précédent_ ». Enfin, y faut dire que y a pas grand chose à résumer en ce qui concerne le 1er chapitre)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Une semaine plus tard, hôpital central de Tokyo.**

« Nous avons vos résultats, Yuki-san, fit le médecin. Et ce n'est guère encourageant. Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le jeune homme blond debout derrière l'écrivain.

« Oui, allez-y, répondit le romancier. C'est mon beau-frère. Il peut savoir. »

« Bien… Voici les radio de vos poumons, commença le médecin en accrochant les radios sur un écran lumineux. Vous voyez ces deux taches, ici et ici ? Il semble que vous ayez développé un cancer. Et d'après l'étendue de ses taches, la maladie paraît déjà être à un stade avancé… »

« Eiri… Comment as-tu pu laissé les choses en arriver jusque là ? fit le président de N.G. Productions d'une voix teintée de reproches. Docteur, on peut le soigner ? »

« Dites-moi plutôt combien de temps il me reste, » demanda l'écrivain d'un ton glacial au médecin.

« EIRI ! s'exclama Tôma. Ne dis pas ça voyons ! Tu vas t'en sortir, j'en suis cert… ! »

« SOIS UN PEU RÉALISTE, TÔMA ! lança sèchement Yuki. Il est trop tard maintenant… N'est-ce pas, docteur ? »

« Eh bien… » hésita ce dernier.

« Combien de temps ? » questionna à nouveau le romancier.

« … Six mois… Un an tout au plus si vous suivez bien les traitements… répondit le médecin. Je suis désolé… »

« Ne le soyez pas… fit froidement Yuki. Je ne le suis pas moi… »

« Eiri… Voyons… Ne parle pas comme ça… » dit Tôma, la voix tremblante.

« Les traitements en question… demanda l'écrivain au docteur en ignorant son beau-frère. Vous voulez bien sûr parler de chimiothérapie et de rayon… accompagné de tout le lot de médicaments qui y sont associés, c'est ça ? »

« … Oui… »

« Je me contenterai de médicaments contre la douleur… Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'éterniser mon agonie… »

« EIRI ! s'écria Tôma. Tu ne parles pas sérieusement là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça changera, Tôma ? répliqua durement Yuki. De toute façon, je suis condamné à courte échéance. Alors que je vive six mois de plus ou de moins, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence… »

« … Et Shindô-kun ?… Tu penses un peu à lui ? » lui demanda son beau-frère.

« … Shuichi n'a pas besoin de savoir… » fit l'écrivain à mi-voix.

« EIRI ! IL A LE DROIT DE SAVOIR LUI AUSSI ! » s'insurgea l'ex- pianiste.

« ET COMMENT CROIS-TU QU'IL RÉAGIRA ? cria Yuki en tournant vivement la tête vers son beau-frère. Je ne veux passer les six derniers mois qu'il me reste à vivre à le voir pleurer… Je veux le voir sourire, je veux entendre son rire cristallin, je… je veux voir son visage enjoué… JE NE FAIS QUE ÇA, TÔMA… penser à lui… Il souffrira bien assez tôt quand je…»

Yuki ne put achever sa phrase. Il retenait ses larmes avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas tant la perspective de sa mort qui le bouleversait que celle qu'il allait faire souffrir Shuichi… Il tenait tellement à lui, au point d'avoir l'impression que son cœur allait se briser. L'écrivain détourna la tête et ferma les yeux.

« … Tôma… J'ai un service à te demander… » fit Yuki d'une voix hésitante.

« Quoi ? »

« Je voudrais que tout ceci… reste un secret entre nous… »

« EIRI ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je… »

« S'il te plaît, Tôma ! le supplia l'écrivain. Je ne veux pas voir l'attitude de mon entourage changer. Je ne veux pas qu'il aient pitié de moi… Je t'en prie, Tôma… Ne dis rien… »

« … Ils le sauront tôt au tard, Eiri… »

« Alors je préfèrerais que ce soit le plus tard possible… S'il te plaît… »

"... Entendu... acquiesça Tôma à regret. Mais Eiri, ça m'attriste de te voir repousser ainsi ceux qui tiennent à toi… fit l'ex-pianiste. Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas pu te protéger… encore une fois… » murmura-t-il, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

« … Tôma… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Ni pour ce qui est arrivé dans la passé, ni pour maintenant… Tout n'a était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances… fit Yuki d'un ton neutre en se levant de la table d'examen sur laquelle il était assis. Rentrons maintenant, » ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du président quand il passa à côté de lui.

Tôma hocha tristement la tête, avant de suivre son beau-frère en silence…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le même jour dans la soirée, appartement de Yuki Eiri.**

« Yuki ! C'est moi ! Je suis rentré ! » fit le chanteur d'une voix audible, mais sans hurler comme à son habitude.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Intrigué, Shuichi enleva fébrilement ses chaussures, et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre. Personne. La porte d'entrée était pourtant ouverte quand il était arrivé, Yuki devait donc être là. Le musicien se rendit dans le bureau mais la pièce était tout aussi vide. L'artiste commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Eiri ? Tu es là ? » appela-t-il d'une voix angoissée en se précipitant dans le salon.

C'est là qu'il trouva son amant. L'écrivain était allongé sur le canapé, visiblement endormi. Shuichi poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il alla chercher une couverture et vint en recouvrir délicatement le jeune homme blond. Puis il s'accroupit sur le sol à côté de lui et le regarda dormir quelques minutes. L'écrivain se réveilla quand Shuichi passa ses doigts dans ses mèches dorées.

« Ah ! Pardon, Eiri ! s'excusa aussitôt le chanteur. Je t'ai réveillé… Ça va ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix anxieuse.

L'écrivain ne répondit pas. Il fixa un instant son amant avant de se redresser et de s'asseoir en face de lui. Yuki se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis regarda de nouveau le garçon agenouillé devant lui. Voilà, c'était exactement cette expression angoissée qu'il ne voulait pas voir sur le visage de Shuichi. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait rien dire au musicien pour sa maladie. Cependant, il savait qu'au cours des prochains mois, il verrait cette expression de plus en plus souvent. Le romancier savait que Shuichi souffrirait de plus en plus dans son cœur, autant que lui souffrirait dans son corps. Et cela, il ne pouvait le permettre. Aussi devait-il éloigner le chanteur à tout prix…

« Eiri ? insista le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« … Barre-toi… » murmura Yuki.

« Hein ? »

« Barre-toi, je te dis ! répéta l'écrivain d'un ton rude. Tu m'as bien amusé un moment, mais maintenant je commence à en avoir marre. Alors casse-toi de mon appartement ! »

« … Eiri… Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je… je ne comprends pas… » balbutia Shuichi d'un ton affolé.

« J'AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS QUE TU DÉGAGES ! C'EST POURTANT CLAIR, NON ? » s'écria le romancier.

« Mais Yuki… Je croyais que nous… que tu… »

« Tu croyais que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ? Détrompe-toi, pauvre naïf. Comment aurais-je pu m'enticher d'un gamin écervelé comme toi ? » fit Yuki d'un ton abrupt.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? »s'écria le musicien d'un voix désespérée.

« Vécu ? Ensemble ? Laisse-moi rire ! lança le blond d'un ton sarcastique. Tu t'es fait des idées tout simplement. Tu as vu ce que tu as bien voulu voir. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui puisse te démontrer que j'éprouvais un attachement réel pour toi ! »

« Et la fois où tu m'as violé en me prenant pour ce KitazawaYuki ? Tu t'es occupé de moi après, tu as failli me dire que… que tu m'aimais ! »

« J'ai dit ça simplement parce que je voulais te garder encore un peu pour m'amuser, c'est tout, répliqua Yuki aussi sèchement qu'il le put. Rien de plus, rien de moins ! »

**BLAF !**

Le romancier sentit une douleur cuisante embraser sa joue, là où le chanteur venait de le gifler. Le garçon aux cheveux roses s'était mis à pleurer.

« Je croyais que je commençais à te comprendre, Yuki… fit-il entre deux sanglots. J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi, mais là, je vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire de plus… Comment peux-tu être aussi méchant avec moi, alors que moi je… moi je t'aime ? »

Shuichi baissa en fermant les yeux, et sanglota de plus belle. Puis soudain, il s'enfuit en courant, et quitta l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte. Yuki, resté seul, porta une main à sa joue douloureuse.

« Crois-moi, murmura-t-il. C'est mieux ainsi, Shuichi… C'est mieux ainsi … »

Finalement, ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru de se débarrasser du chanteur. L'écrivain s'adossa au canapé en poussant un soupir de soulagement. De soulagement ? Était-ce vraiment du soulagement qu'il éprouvait ? Pourquoi sa joue lui faisait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi dans sa poitrine ressentait-il cette oppression, cette sensation d'étouffer ? Ce n'était pas sa maladie qui le faisait souffrir à cet instant, Yuki le savait…. C'était autre chose… C'était la culpabilité qui le rongeait, la culpabilité d'avoir fait souffrir ce pauvre Shuichi… Était-il donc possible que l'écrivain s'en veuille d'avoir blessé son amant ? Non… puisque le blond avait délibérément décidé de se séparer du musicien, il l'avait chassé de sa vie… Alors pourquoi le départ de son compagnon le bouleversait-il autant ? L'écrivain ne comprenait pas ce flots d'émotions qui le submergeaient. Lui qui écrivaient des romans d'amour, il était incapable de comprendre ses propres sentiments.

« Pardon… Shuichi… » murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Envahie par une profonde lassitude, le romancier s'étendit de nouveau sur le divan, laissant choir la couverture au sol. Une vive lancée de douleur lui fit soudain porter la main à la poitrine, mais cette fois-ci, c'étaient bien ses poumons qui le martyrisaient. Yuki commençait à avoir des vertiges alors même qu'il était allongé, et il sombra lentement dans une lourde inconscience…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce fut ainsi que Tôma découvrit son beau-frère le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. L'écrivain était resté là, allongé sur le canapé, se réveillant par intermittence, incapable cependant de se lever pour aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Le président de NG se demanda depuis combien de temps le romancier était là, mais il se doutait bien que ça devait faire un moment. Tôma s'approcha du jeune homme inconscient. Yuki était d'une pâleur effrayante, et ne bougeait pas, une main crispée sur sa poitrine, l'autre pendant dans le vide.

Tôma commençait à s'inquiéter. Il posa deux doigts sur la gorge de son beau-frère pour prendre son pouls. Apparemment, l'écrivain était bien vivant. L'ex-pianiste poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un instant, il avait craint le pire. Il porta ensuite la main au front du malade, mais ce dernier n'avait pas de fièvre, il était même glacé. Tôma ramassa la couverture et en recouvrit le jeune homme allongé.

« Eiri ? appela-t-il doucement en tapotant les joues de son beau-frère. Eiri, c'est Tôma. Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi. »

Le romancier poussa un grognement et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les yeux voilés et l'esprit encore embrumé, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite son visiteur. Tôma le secoua légèrement pour l'empêcher de se rendormir.

« Eiri, appela encore le pianiste. Eiri, réveille-toi. »

« … Tô…ma ? » fit Yuki en émergeant lentement.

« Bon sang, Eiri, tu m'as fait peur, bougre d'idiot ! » le réprimanda gentiment le président de NG Productions.

« … »

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là, Eiri ? » demanda Tôma.

« … Je ne sais pas… un moment… grommela l'écrivain en portant une main à son front. Depuis… le départ de Shuichi… »

« Donc, tu es là depuis hier soir ? s'indigna le musicien, visiblement au courant pour la dispute entre Shuichi et Yuki. Et je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé ni pris tes médicaments ? fit-il d'un ton à la fois inquiet et plein de reproches. Ou peut-être que tu n'as pas pu ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant son beau-frère essayer de se lever mais retomber aussitôt en arrière. Eiri, ça va ? »

« … Ouais… Fous-moi la paix… »

« Bon, fit Tôma. Je vais chercher tes médicaments… que tu vas prendre, il n'y a pas de "non "qui tienne… et après je te prépare un peu à manger… Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. »

« Tsss… À quoi bon, Tôma ? De toute façon, je suis condamné… » lança l'écrivain avec un rire amer.

« EIRI ! NE PARLE PAS COMME ÇA, JE TE L'INTERDIS ! s'insurgea l'ex-pianiste. Moi, je pense que tu devrais mettre à profit le temps qu'il te reste pour le passer avec Shindô-kun… Alors maintenant, tu devrais te réconcilier avec lui… »

« … »

« Eiri… Pourquoi l'avoir repoussé ? Pourquoi l'avoir chassé de chez toi ? demanda Tôma. Le pauvre garçon est en larmes depuis hier… »

« J'ai pas besoin d'un boulet perpétuellement accroché à mes basques… » grogna Yuki.

« … Je vois… Tu rejettes l'autre avant que ce soit l'autre qui le fasse. C'est moins douloureux, c'est ça ? Eiri, n'as-tu donc pas compris à quel point ce garçon t'aime ? »

« … Ferme-la… »

« Eiri… » fit Tôma, peiné par la froideur hostile du romancier.

« …lui… »

« Hein ? »

« … C'est lui qui souffrira… s'il assiste à ma lente agonie… murmura l'écrivain. Je sais qu'il m'aime… ajouta-t-il à mi-voix… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais qu'il m'aime… Cependant, je ne sais pas si je peux répondre à ses sentiments… Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer de le protéger… »

Yuki ferma les yeux en gémissant, et sa main agrippa nerveusement sa chemise froissée. Sa respiration devint haletante et la souffrance se lisait sur son visage. Son beau-frère se leva aussitôt et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un verre d'eau et les médicaments. Tôma aida le malade à s'asseoir, puis lui tendit le verre et les cachets. La main du romancier tremblait tellement que le pianiste dut l'aider à soutenir son verre pendant qu'il buvait. Puis Yuki s'adossa au canapé, et attendit que les médicaments fassent effet. Quand Tôma fut assuré que l'écrivain allait mieux, il se rendit dans la cuisine où il prépara un repas sommaire.

Le pianiste allait retourner dans le salon avec un plateau pour apporter son repas à Eiri, quand il vit arriver ce dernier d'un pas incertain. L'écrivain vint s'asseoir à table en repoussant avec exaspération le bras de Tôma venu l'aider. Le président de NG servit son beau-frère puis s'installa en face de lui. Yuki commença à manger, mais s'arrêta après quelques bouchées, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il se leva brusquement et se précipita vers l'évier où il rendit le peu qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Tôma vint à lui, et retint l'écrivain quand celui-ci s'écroula d'épuisement.

« Ce sont les médicaments qui te font ça, dit le musicien, comme tu n'avais rien mangé depuis hier… Allez, au lit maintenant, » ajouta-t-il en conduisant son beau-frère à demi inconscient jusqu'à la chambre.

Tôma déshabilla le malade et lui enfila un pyjama avant de le coucher. Puis l'ex-pianiste sortit de la chambre et alla jusqu'au téléphone. Il prévint sa femme Mika qu'il allait rester pour la nuit chez Yuki, prétextant une légère intoxication alimentaire de ce dernier. Quand il revint auprès de son beau-frère, il constata que l'écrivain semblait aller mieux après avoir passé quelques minutes allongé. Tôma proposa de lui faire un peu de bouillon, ça passerait sans doute mieux que de la nourriture plus consistante. Yuki accepta à contrecœur, sentant qu'il avait besoin de manger malgré son manque d'appétit.

L'ex-pianiste repartit dans la cuisine et revint peu après avec un bol de soupe que l'écrivain avala lentement. Le bouillon passa difficilement mais resta cependant en place. Yuki rendit le bol à son beau-frère, s'allongea puis ferma les yeux. Le romancier s'endormit très vite, sous le regard inquiet du président qui le veilla toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin, l'écrivain se sentait à peu près bien, et il réussit à manger un peu en se levant. Tôma s'assura que son beau-frère ait bien pris ses médicaments avant de le laisser, lui promettant de passer le voir le plus souvent possible. Une fois seul, le romancier alla jusqu'à son bureau et s'installa devant son ordinateur avec l'intention de reprendre la rédaction de son roman. Mais après être resté une bonne heure en manque total d'inspiration, il en eut marre et arrêta tout. Il se rendit dans le salon où il alluma la télé, avant de s'installer sur le canapé et de regarder sans vraiment s'y intéresser les images colorées qui défilaient sans fin sur l'écran…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au même moment chez Hiroshi… 

« Shuichi. Tu vas pleurer encore longtemps dans cette salle de bains ? »

« … »

« Shuichi, tu m'écoutes ? »

« … »

« Shuichi ! Sors de là immédiatement ou je viens te chercher ! »

« … »

« Shuichiii… Je commence à perdre patience… »

« … »

« Bon, ça suffit, maintenant ! Je rentre ! »

Pensant que la porte était fermée à clef, Hiroshi donna un grand coup d'épaule dessus et faillit s'étaler par terre quand la porte (ouverte bien entendu !) s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Il se retint de justesse à la poignée, et se retrouva un genou à terre. La pièce paraissait vide. _"Allons bon, où il est ?"_ se dit le guitariste. Il aperçut enfin une main dépassant de la baignoire (Note de Shizu : ça vous rappelle rien cette scène ? Petit clin d'œil à une certaine scène dans une certaine fic intitulée « My Hurted Heart »… de moi, évidemment…). Intrigué et vaguement inquiet, Hiro s'approcha lentement.

« Shuichi ? » appela-t-il en se penchant vers son camarade allongé dans la baignoire.

Le bassiste commençait vraiment à être inquiet quand soudain un ronflement sonore s'échappa de la bouche grande ouverte du chanteur.

« C'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas ! fit Hiroshi, atterré. Il s'est endormi dans son bain cet idiot ! »

Enfin, il était vrai que le pauvre Shuichi devait être bien fatigué après avoir passé toute la journée d'hier ainsi que les deux nuits précédentes à se lamenter sur son pauvre sort, parce que Yuki l'avait mis dehors. Mais tout de même, il ne pouvait pas rester dormir dans l'eau.

« Shuichi, fit le bassiste en secouant le garçon aux cheveux roses. Réveill… »

Le chanteur se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un cri de surprise, glissa dans le fond de la baignoire et se retrouva la tête complètement sous l'eau. Il se débattit quelques secondes tout en se noyant à moitié, réussit à agripper les bords de la baignoire et se redressa. Il toussa pour recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé, en reprenant lentement sa respiration.

« … Heu… Ça va, Shui-chan ? » demanda Hiroshi, navré d'avoir failli noyé son camarade.

« … Teu Teu… OUI ! Tout va bien ! répondit brusquement Shuichi en toussant. Non, je dormais pas du tout… Je reposais juste mes paupières… Teu Teu… »

« Oui, bien sûr… »

« AAAAAAH ! IL EST QUELLE HEURE ? s'écria soudain le chanteur. ON VA ARRIVER EN RETARD AU STUDIO ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses se releva et s'apprêtait à sortir de la baignoire, quand soudain il dérapa et bascula par dessus le rebord, atterrissant en plein dans les bras d'Hiroshi qu'il entraîna avec lui dans sa chute. Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent étalés par terre, Shuichi affalé de tout son long sur le guitariste. Un peu déboussolé par son vol plané, le chanteur ne bougeait pas, et ils restèrent tous deux quelques minutes dans cette position.

« Shui-chan ? fit Hiroshi au bout d'un moment. C'est pas que la situation me déplaise, je suis même ravi de me retrouver avec toi dans mes bras, mais est-ce que tu pourrais pousser un tout p'tit peu ton genou de mon entrejambe ? Parce que là, ça ne me fait pas vraiment du bien là… »

« AH ! PARDON…! Désolé, Hiro… » s'excusa aussitôt le chanteur en se redressant d'un coup et en écartant le genou incriminé.

Réalisant soudain qu'il était complètement nu, Shuichi rougit et attrapa aussitôt une serviette pour cacher ses parties intimes que le guitariste semblait observer avec intérêt. Avant pourtant, ça ne lui faisait rien de se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil devant Hiro, les deux musiciens prenaient même souvent leur douche ensemble en chahutant comme des écoliers. Mais depuis qu'il était avec Yuki, Shuichi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné quand il retrouvait nu devant son ami, surtout maintenant qu'il savait tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec un autre garçon… Réprimant le désir qu'il sentait monter en lui, Shuichi se releva.

« … Heu… Je… je vais m'habiller, et on y va dans cinq minutes, Hiro-chan… » balbutia le chanteur en nouant la serviette autour de sa taille.

« Écoute, Shuichi, fit le bassiste. Si c'est pour faire comme hier et passer ton temps à te lamenter, c'est pas la peine qu'on y aille. Et puis d'ailleurs, je pense plutôt que tu risquerais de t'endormir comme tout de suite dans la baignoire. Alors aujourd'hui, c'est dodo pour toi toute la journée, compris ? »

« Mais… » commença le garçon aux cheveux roses.

« On ne discute pas ! C'est un ordre ! » fit le jeune homme aux cheveux longs d'un ton autoritaire.

Sur ce, le guitariste se leva, souleva Shuichi dans ses bras et le transporta hors de la salle de bain, puis il le déposa sur le lit avant de lui dire d'ôter sa serviette.

« Mais… mais… mais… Hiro ! protesta le chanteur. Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis disputé avec Yuki que je vais me jeter dans tes bras ! »

« Hein ? fit Hiroshi, perplexe, avant de comprendre. Ce n'est pas pour ça non plus que je vais te sauter dessus, imbécile. Je voulais juste que tu finisses de te sécher avant d'enfiler un pyjama. Tu seras quand même mieux dans mon lit pour dormir plutôt que sur le canapé. «

« Ah !… Heu… Oui… Merci, Hiro-chan… » balbutia Shuichi tout en enfilant le pyjama que lui tendait Hiro.

« Bien… Allez, maintenant, repose-toi, Shui-chan, » ordonna gentiment le bassiste en bordant son ami.

« … Hiro… » fit Shuichi.

« Hmm ? »

« Tu sais… je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Yuki… »

« Comment ça ? demanda le guitariste en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu te rappelles la semaine dernière, le jour où je ne suis pas venu au studio parce que Eiri était malade ? »

« Oui, et alors ? »

« Je crois… je crois qu'il me cache quelque chose… Et je pense que c'est grave… Mais j'ai eu beau insisté pour qu'il me dise ce qui n'allait pas, il a jamais voulu m'en parler. Il me disait que tout allait très bien. Mais moi… j'ai bien vu qu'il était pas bien depuis quelques temps… Avant hier, quand je suis rentré, je l'ai trouvé endormi sur le canapé, et il était tout pâle. Sur le coup, j'ai eu super peur, j'ai cru qu'il respirait plus. Enfin, ça allait, il était juste endormi… Mais quand même, j'étais inquiet moi… Je suis certain qu'il a quelque chose de grave, mais il veut pas m'en parler… »

Shuichi se remit à pleurer doucement.

« Tu sais, j'y ai bien réfléchi depuis l'autre jour, reprit-il en essuyant ses larmes. Je suis sûr que s'il m'a foutu dehors avant-hier, c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que je le vois comme ça… Il est comme ça , mon Yuki. Il n'aime pas se sentir faible. Et il a horreur que les autres le voient en état de faiblesse. C'est pour ça qu'il repousse les autres… Seulement, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre, il y a des fois où il a besoin des autres… comme maintenant… Il faut que je retourne le voir, Hiroshi ! s'écria soudain le chanteur. Je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de moi ! » ajouta-t-il en faisant mine de se lever.

« Oui, oui, Shuichi, tu iras le voir plus tard, fit le guitariste en forçant son camarade à se recoucher. Mais pour l'instant, tu vas te reposer un peu. Si Yuki est vraiment souffrant, ce n'est pas en tombant malade toi aussi que tu l'aideras. »

« Mais… protesta le garçon aux cheveux roses. Yuki a… »

« Oui, je sais. Yuki a besoin de toi. Mais toi, tu as besoin de dormir un peu avant. Si ça peut te rassurer, je vais lui téléphoner pour voir si tout va bien. Et puis, au pire, je pourrai avoir des nouvelles par Seguchi-san. Il voulait passer voir Yuki hier soir, il me l'a dit avant qu'on parte du studio. Je suis certain qu'il s'occupera très bien de lui si ça ne va pas. Alors, ne t'en fais pas et repose-toi. »

« … D'accord… » acquiesça le chanteur d'un air triste, avant de bailler un grand coup.

Shuichi se blottit en sanglotant dans les bras de son ami, puis il murmura :

« Je l'aime… Je l'aime tellement, tu sais… Je ne veux pas le perdre… »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses s'endormit peu à peu, épuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Le guitariste coucha délicatement son camarade, et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

« Et moi, c'est toi que j'aime, Shui-chan… » murmura Hiroshi avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour se faire du thé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Durant les trois semaines suivantes, Shuichi essaya plusieurs fois d'aller chez Yuki, mais celui-ci refusait obstinément de voir le chanteur. La première fois que le musicien se rendit chez son amant, l'écrivain lui referma violemment la porte au nez sans prononcer un seul mot. Le chanteur y retourna le jour suivant, et cette fois il entra directement en utilisant le double des clefs que Eiri lui avait donné quelques semaines auparavant. Cependant, dès que sa présence fut découverte, le romancier le jeta dehors sans ménagement. Dès le lendemain, l'écrivain avait fait changer la serrure de la porte d'entrée, rendant ainsi la clé de Shuichi inutilisable.

Shuichi ne renonça pas pour autant. Il revint quelques jours plus tard, et entreprit à ses risques et périls d'entrer dans l'appartement en passant par le balcon. Manquant mille fois se rompre le cou, le chanteur parvint à grimper jusqu'au balcon, mais comble de malchance, l'écrivain était sorti fumer sur la terrasse juste à ce moment-là, et Shuichi se retrouva de nouveau éjecté du domicile de son compagnon _(Note de Shizu : par la porte, pas par le balcon heureusement). _

Le garçon aux cheveux roses ne se découragea pourtant pas. Deux jours plus tard, il décida de réitérer sa tentative d'intrusion de la forteresse par le balcon _(Note de Shizu : j'ai dit " forteresse " ? Yoh, du calme, Shizu, c'est une fic SÉRIEUSE, alors y faut pas que je commence avec mes délires. Gomen !)_. Seulement, entre temps, Yuki avait fait installer un système d'alarme. Quand Shuichi ouvrit une des portes-fenêtres, une sirène assourdissante s'éleva soudain dans le crépuscule naissant. Pris de panique, le chanteur fit demi-tour et commença à redescendre. Cependant, dans sa précipitation, il manqua un appui et bascula brusquement dans le vide.

Heureusement, il atterrit dans un buisson en contrebas qui amortit quelque peu sa chute. Il sortait vivant de sa mésaventure, mais pas indemne. Il ressentit une vive douleur quand il s'appuya sur son bras pour se relever. Le chanteur s'assit en gémissant et regarda son avant-bras gauche où se formait une bosse bizarre. Il ferma les yeux en serrant doucement son membre blessé et se mit à pleurer, autant à cause de la douleur qu'en songeant au refus catégorique de Yuki de le voir…

Pendant ce temps, du haut du balcon, le jeune homme blond observait celui aux cheveux roses. En entendant l'alarme, le romancier était venu jusqu'au balcon pour se débarrasser du musicien si celui-ci avait encore tenté de s'introduire chez lui. Yuki eut un pincement au cœur en constatant que le chanteur semblait s'être blessé en tombant. Mais l'écrivain ne pouvait pas aller lui porter secours, sinon Shuichi ne le lâcherait plus d'une semelle après. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser l'artiste comme ça. Yuki prit donc le téléphone et appela Hiroshi.

« Oui ? » répondit le guitariste à l'autre bout du fil.

« Nakano, fit Yuki d'un ton sec. Viens chercher ton p'tit copain. Cet imbécile a fini par se faire mal en essayant de s'introduire chez moi. »

« Comment ça, il s'est fait mal ? Tu parles de Shuichi ? s'écria Hiroshi. Et toi, pendant ce temps là, tu vas même pas l'aider, espèce d'ordure !»

« T'inquiète pas comme ça, répliqua durement l'écrivain. Vu comment il pleurniche, il a pas vraiment l'air à l'agonie. »

« T'es vraiment qu'un salaud, Yuki… lança agressivement le bassiste. J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Hiroshi arrivait sur sa moto. Il suivit les sanglots et les gémissements, et trouva son camarade essayant de se dégager du buisson.

« Shuichi ? » appela le bassiste.

« Hi… Hiroshi ? s'étonna le chanteur. Ah… c'est idiot… Je suis tombé bêtement, et je crois… je crois que je me suis fait mal, » balbutia-t-il en esquissant un sourire forcé à travers ses larmes.

« Tu es vraiment impossible, Shuichi, soupira Hiroshi. C'est à cause de cet imbécile que tu t'es fait mal, et tu trouves encore le moyen de l'excuser. Où est-ce que tu as mal ? demanda le guitariste en aidant son camarade à s'extirper du buisson. Au bras ? fit-il en voyant la forme étrange de l'avant-bras du chanteur. Bon, je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Tu pourras te tenir à moi ? »

« … Je… je ne sais pas… Ça me fait très mal… » pleurnicha le garçon aux cheveux roses.

« Attends, je vais essayer quelque chose, » fit Hiro en composant le numéro de Yuki sur son portable.

« Quoi ? » lança la voix sèche de l'écrivain dans le combiné.

« Yuki ? C'est Hiroshi. Il faut que tu nous emmènes à l'hôpital en voiture. Shuichi a trop mal pour que je puisse le prendre sur ma moto. T'as pas intérêt à refuser parce que c'est quand même à cause de toi qu'il s'est fait ça !» lança le bassiste, menaçant.

« J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec ce sale gamin, alors c'est hors de question. Par contre… »

Le silence se fit quelques instants dans l'appareil. Hiroshi se demandait ce que faisait l'écrivain quand il entendit une voix l'interpeller. Il leva les yeux et aperçut Yuki au balcon.

« Attrape ! » cria le romancier en lançant quelque chose dans le vide.

Hiroshi se saisit de l'objet qui tombait vers lui. Apparemment, il s'agissait de clefs de voiture.

« T'as qu'à l'emmener toi-même, lança froidement la voix de Yuki dans le téléphone. Comme j'ai pas envie de

m'attirer des ennuis pour non-assistance à personne en danger, je te prête une de mes voiture. Mais t'as intérêt à me la ramener sans une seule éraflure, pigé ? »

Hiroshi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et raccrocha directement en lançant un regard noir vers l'écrivain. Le guitariste sortit la voiture du garage et alla y installer sa moto. Il fit monter Shuichi dans le véhicule puis le conduisit à l'hôpital. Le chanteur n'en ressortit que le surlendemain après avoir subi une légère anesthésie pour remettre en place l'os de son bras.

Quand il sortit, Shuichi n'avait toujours pas renoncé à essayer de voir Yuki. Il se rendait tous les jours à l'appartement de l'écrivain, et sonnait à la porte d'entrée dans l'espoir que son amant finisse par lui ouvrir. Mais la porte restait désespérément close, et l'interphone silencieux. Le musicien avait aussi essayé de téléphoner plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois il tombait sur le répondeur.

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que Yuki l'avait mis dehors, et Shuichi était de plus en plus triste. Les seules nouvelles qu'il avait de l'écrivain lui venaient de Seguchi Tôma qui allait voir régulièrement son beau-frère. Mais même si le président essayait de rassurer Shuichi en lui affirmant que tout allait bien, le chanteur sentait bien que derrière le ton faussement enjoué de Tôma se cachait une inquiétude grandissante. Cette situation dura jusqu' à ce qu'un matin…

**A SUIVRE …**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Hôpital

**Lexique :** Pas de mots japonais donc pas de lexiiiiique ! Cherchez pas, bon sang ! J'vous dis qu'y en a pas ! Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?……. heu…… Non, c'est plutôt : Vous savez pas lire ou quoi ? Par contre, si vous cherchez bien, vous pourrez trouver UN mot en japonais, un seul et unique dans le premier chapitre. Si, si ! Je m'en suis aperçue en relisant ma fic sur le net pour voir si j'avais pas (comme à mon habitude) oublié des mots en recopiant à l'ordinateur. Alors, avez-vous trouvé quel est ce mot ? Non ? Hé bien, cherchez ! Je le laisse pour voir si vous le trouverez…

**Commentaires de fin :** Vous attendez impatiemment la suite, hein ? Ouais, je sais, je suis sadique… Hé hé hé… Je vais vous faire mariner un peu avant d'envoyer la suite… Bon, je suis gentille quand même, puisque vous me le demandez si gentiment (Supplique des fans de Shizuka : _« S'te plaîîîîîîîîîît, Ô Vénérée Shizuka-sama, envoie-nous la suite et nous serons tes éternels serviteurs ! »), _je vais vous envoyer la suite en même temps. Vous aurez droit aux chapitres 3 et 4. Par contre, y faudra attendre pour le 5 et le 6. Ah oui ! Autre commentaire. Le titre de ce chapitre montre en fait que, bien qu'il aie chassé Shuichi, Yuki voudrait en fait rester avec lui. Mais d'une part, l'écrivain ne veut pas voir Shuichi triste ni qu'il aie pitié de lui , et d'autre part, Yuki essaie de se protéger de ces sentiments qui naissent en lui et deviennent de plus en plus forts. Il n'arrive pas bien à gérer, à comprendre l'attachement qu'il porte au chanteur, à comprendre pourquoi il en souffre et à la fois se sent si bien, et il se sent effrayé par l'ampleur de ces sentiments. Et Shuichi aussi veut être avec son Yuki, mais il ne sait pas comment faire pour réussir à gagner la confiance de son amant. Donc le titre, c'est « Avec toi » parce que chacun des deux amants veut être avec son compagnon, sans qu'aucun des deux puisse le dire ou l'avouer à l'autre. Bon, je vous dis : MATA NE ! BISOUS DE SHIZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	3. Hôpital

**Chapitre III : Hôpital**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shonen aï, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Shindô Shuichi / Yuki Eiri

**Persos :** Seguchi Tôma

Seguchi Mika

**Disclaimer :** Qu'est-ce qui faut qu'je dise déjà ? Ah oui ! Les persos ne sont toujours et forever jamais à moi ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! Shizu est triste ! Snif !

**Spoiler :** Oui, léger spoiler. Dans la série, Yuki est malade à un moment. Mais moi, c'est pas la même maladie, et l'histoire est différente de la série.

**Commentaires :** Que dire, que dire ? Voyons voir… Kuso ! J'me rappelle maintenant ! Y faut que je réécrive légèrement ce chapitre parce que y a des choses qui vont pas. Y faut que je revois certains passages pour que ça colle mieux avec ma fic « Nightmare ». Et puis, en plus je vais peut-être rajouter un passage avec Tôma, parce je trouve que j'ai pas assez montré sa réaction face à la maladie de son beau-frère qu'il aime à la folie (son beau-frère, pas la maladie. Ou alors il serait maso).

Ah ! Petite question : les notes et commentaires sont intégrés ici directement dans le texte. Vous préférez comme ça, ou plutôt avec des renvois en fin de texte ? Merci de me répondre !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Les examens de Yuki à l'hôpital ont révélé un cancer quasiment en phase terminale. Voulant protéger Shuichi et éviter de le voir souffrir en le regardant agoniser, l'écrivain repousse son amant et le chasse de son appartement. Pourtant Eiri regrette d'avoir fait ça, et le vit difficilement. Shuichi, quant à lui, se casse le bras en essayant de s'introduire chez son amant par le balcon, et s'inquiète de plus en plus pour lui…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Appartement de Yuki Eiri, 9 H 54 A.M.**

« Eiri ? Tu es là ?» appela le président de N.G. d'une voix inquiète.

Quand Tôma était entré, tout était étrangement sombre et silencieux. Sentant l'inquiétude le gagner au point de devenir une véritable angoisse, le musicien alluma la lumière dans le couloir. Retenu à Kyoto pour un voyage d'affaires, le président n'avait pas pu venir voir son beau-frère depuis presque une semaine, et cela le faisait terriblement culpabiliser. N'entendant apparemment aucun bruit dans le reste de l'appartement, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre à coucher. Dans la pénombre, il distingua un corps allongé dans le lit. Tôma entrouvrit légèrement une persienne pour avoir un peu de lumière, puis il s'approcha du lit où reposait son beau-frère. Yuki était d'une pâleur presque cadavérique, et il respirait à peine, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. L'ex-pianiste s'assit sur le bord du matelas, et mit sa main sur le front de l'écrivain. Celui-ci était glacé malgré la chaleur qui régnait dehors en cette fin de mois de juin.

Tôma remarqua avec tristesse que son beau-frère avait beaucoup maigri, trop même en l'espace de seulement trois semaines. Les médicaments que prenaient Yuki lui ôtaient le peu d'appétit qu'il pouvait avoir après l'annonce de sa maladie, mais surtout le président de N.G. avait remarqué que l'absence de Shuichi semblait peser à l'écrivain. Se languissant de son amant, le romancier n'avait plus goût à rien et se nourrissait à peine. À chaque fois que Tôma était venu voir Yuki, celui-ci demandait vaguement des nouvelles du musicien en faisant semblant de rien. L'écrivain passait ensuite ses journées seul dans son appartement et, n'écrivant plus, il regardait la télé à longueur de temps, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs. Il paraissait avoir perdu toute sa vitalité, toute son énergie de vivre. Tôma avait l'impression que ce n'était pas tant sa maladie et les médicaments qui terrassaient son beau-frère, mais plutôt le désespoir qui le submergeait... Sortant finalement de ses pensées, le musicien appela doucement le malade en tapotant légèrement sa main hâve _(Note de Shizu : hâve :« d'une pâleur et d'une maigreur maladive »)_.

« Eiri ? Tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi, je t'en prie... »

Le romancier s'agita légèrement en gémissant. Il tourna lentement la tête et entrouvrit les paupières. Son regard était vitreux, et semblait regarder dans le vide.

« ... Shuichi...? murmura l'écrivain sans reconnaître son beau-frère. C'est toi ...? Tu es revenu... ? continua-t-il en esquissant un faible sourire. Pardonne-moi... J'ai fait ça pour te protéger... Mais... je me suis rendu compte... que je ne voulais pas que tu partes... Je... je sais que je n'ai pas le droit ... de te demander ça... mais je ne veux plus jamais... que tu partes... »

La douleur crispa un instant le visage du romancier.

« Shuichi... murmura-t-il encore en fermant les yeux. Shui... chi... »

« Eiri ! s'écria l'ex-pianiste. Eiri, reprends-toi! N'abandonne pas maintenant, tu m'entends ? N'ABANDONNE PAS MAINTENANT ! »

Yuki sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, mais cette fois, Tôma ne parvint pas à l'en tirer. Le président prit son portable et appela aussitôt une ambulance...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**2 jours plus tard, Hôpital Central de Tokyo.**

Le jeune homme blond ouvrit lentement les yeux. Où était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas ce plafond blanc qui le surplombait. Il finit par s'apercevoir qu'un masque à oxygène couvrait la partie inférieure de son visage, l'aidant à mieux respirer. Vivant ? Il était donc vivant... ? L'écrivain poussa un soupir d'épuisement. Il se sentait encore faible, mais la douleur avait disparu. Pour le moment... Il savait que ça ne durerait pas et ne ferait même qu'empirer... Sentant le désespoir monter en lui, Yuki balaya ces pensées négatives et essaya de concentrer son esprit sur d'autres pensées. Sa maladie l'affaiblissait déjà physiquement, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle le détruise moralement. Il se rappelait difficilement les derniers jours. Il se souvenait seulement qu'il était trop faible pour pouvoir se lever. Puis quelqu'un était venu. Mais qui ? Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de Shuichi, mais il n'en était pas certain.

Shuichi... Il fallait qu'il revoit Shuichi... qu'il s'excuse auprès de lui... Il voulait tellement le revoir... L'écrivain ne comprenait pourquoi il ressentait cette envie, ce besoin si pressant. Mais ce désir était là, si présent qu'il occupait toutes ses pensées... Cependant, peut-être était-il trop tard maintenant... Après le froideur et la méchanceté dont Yuki avait fait preuve, le chanteur refuserait certainement de le voir. Mais finalement, n'était-ce pas mieux ainsi ? N'était-ce pas ce qui se serait passé de toute manière ? Shuichi aurait fini par le quitter, et Yuki se serait retrouver seul à nouveau...

L'écrivain ferma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il ne supportait pas la seule pensée que Shuichi le quitte pour de bon. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait essayer de se séparer du chanteur, en niant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui. Mais, et cela même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, leur séparation lui était insupportable. Cela faisait si longtemps que le romancier n'avait plus éprouvé de tels sentiments pour quelqu'un qu'il en était effrayé. Même sa complicité avec Tôma n'égalait pas ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque pour Kitazawa Yuki, ni ce qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui pour Shuichi. Il avait peur, mais pourtant, à ce moment-même, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, c'était d'être avec Shuichi. Complètement absorbé par ses démons intérieurs, Yuki n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit les yeux quand une voix douce et inquiète l'appela :

« Yuki... ? Tu es réveillé ? Tu as mal ? »

L'écrivain tourna la tête et vit deux perles bleu océan qui l'observaient tendrement. Il était venu ! Après tout ce que Yuki lui avait fait, Shuichi était quand même venu. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Yuki ôta son masque à oxygène, attira le chanteur et le serra très fort contre lui.

« Pardon, Shuichi, murmura le romancier d'une voix tremblante. Pardon... »

Shuichi avait été surpris de la réaction de son compagnon. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce que Yuki l'envoie balader avec des paroles acides, mais il s'était passé tout le contraire. Le chanteur était heureux. D'habitude, l'écrivain se montrait toujours froid et maître de ses émotions, mais là, il avait agi si spontanément. Ainsi, ce que Seguchi Tôma lui avait dit était vrai : Yuki avait besoin de lui. Shuichi s'abandonna totalement à cette étreinte inespérée.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, Yuki. Je n'ai jamais été en colère contre toi, fit le chanteur à mi-voix. J'étais seulement triste que tu ne veuilles pas me dire ce que tu avais... »

À ces mots, l'écrivain s'écarta brusquement de son amant, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tôma t'as dit quelque chose ? » demanda subitement Yuki d'un ton légèrement agressif.

« ... N... non... balbutia Shuichi, perplexe. Il m'a juste dit que tu étais souffrant et que tu m'avais réclamé... Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre... Il voulait, mais je lui ai demandé de ne rien me dire si toi tu ne voulais pas... ajouta-t-il en souriant. Je ne veux rien savoir, à moins que ce ne soit toi qui me le dise. »

« ... »

« Tu sais, reprit le musicien devant le silence de son amant. Je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas... »

« ... Tsss... Foutaises... lança sèchement l'écrivain, ayant retrouvé son masque de dureté. Tu feras plutôt comme _"lui"(Note :Kitazawa Yuki, mais vous aviez tous compris, non ?)_, tu m'abandonneras après m'avoir fait croire que le bonheur existait... »

« Yuki ! C'est faux ! fit Shuichi, attristé. Je... je suis sincère quand je te dis ça, balbutia-t-il, la voix tremblotante. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Et si pour cela, je devais partir, alors... alors je partirai... Je voudrais rester pour toujours avec toi, mais si tu ne veux pas, je... » Le chanteur hésita un instant, baissa la tête, puis la releva, les larmes aux yeux. « Je partirai si tu me le demandes... Je ferai tout pour toi, Yuki, parce que... parce que je t'aime... »

Shuichi retenait ses larmes en souriant tristement. Il observait l'écrivain de ses grands yeux brillants de larmes, quêtant un signe, une réponse. Yuki baissa les yeux pour échapper à ce regard insistant. C'est là qu'il vit le plâtre au bras gauche du chanteur.

« ...Ton bras... » fit l'écrivain.

« ... Ah ça ? répondit le musicien en regardant son bras. Bah, c'est pas grave. Ils m'enlèveront mon plâtre dans deux ou trois semaines de toute façon... »

« ... Si c'est grave... le coupa Yuki à mi-voix. C'est à cause de moi que tu t'es fait ça... »

« Hein ? Ah non ! C'est pas ta faute ! C'est à force de faire l'imbécile que je me suis fait ça... Tu n'y es pour rien !»

« ... »

Yuki détourna soudain la tête, retenant des larmes dont il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer la venue. Non, il ne voulait pas de ces sentiments qui font souffrir au plus profond de l'être. Il les rejetait car il redoutait plus que tout d'être trahi à nouveau. Et cela, il ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois. L'écrivain porta une main à son front, et de l'autre, il étreignait le drap qui le recouvrait. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses larmes maintenant. Il se rappelait son viol il y a 6 ans, et aussi la fois où il avait violenté Shuichi (voir ma fic « Nightmare »), et il ne voulait plus de ces larmes amères...

« Ça ne va pas, Yuki ? entendit-il soudain prononcer la voix de Shuichi. Tu as mal ? Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un... »

« ... Non... Shuichi... l'arrêta le romancier. Reste... fit-il en tournant la tête vers son amant. Il... il faut que je te parle... »

Yuki se tut et, tendant la main vers le chanteur, attendit que celui-ci revienne s'asseoir auprès de lui. Shuichi prit tendrement la main du blond dans les siennes, et y déposa un baiser.

« … Shuichi… Ce que je vais te dire, je ne l'ai confié à personne depuis 6 ans… depuis que c'est arrivé… parce que je ne m'en souvenais pas… parce que ça faisait trop mal de me souvenir… Alors promets-moi… promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne…»

« Oui, Yuki… acquiesça aussitôt le musicien. Je te le promets… »

Eiri entama alors le récit de cet événement qui l'avait profondément marqué dans sa jeunesse et lui avait laissé des blessures indélébiles. Il lui parla de son enfance au Japon où il était sans cesse brimé par ses camarades à cause de ses cheveux blonds et de ses yeux dorés fort peu asiatiques. Il lui parla de Tôma qui l'avait emmené vivre aux Etats-Unis pour échapper à tout ça. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec Kitazawa Yuki, son professeur, avec qui il avait partagé des moments exceptionnels. Cet homme que le garçon qu'il était alors avait admiré plus que de raison, au point même de parler… d'amour. Oui, Eiri avait aimé Kitazawa. Et c'est pourquoi ce que le professeur lui avait fait l'avait complètement brisé.

Car Kitazawa avait seulement cherché à gagner sa confiance, avant de se servir de lui comme d'un moyen facile de gagner de l'argent. Il n'était finalement qu'un proxénète pédophile qui avait livré Eiri à des hommes sans scrupules contre un peu d'argent. Le romancier ne se rappelait pas vraiment de l'acte lui-même, du viol qu'il avait subi. Mais depuis quelques temps, il avait des flashs, des souvenirs qui revenaient d'un coup, et le laissaient terrifié et anéanti. Des souvenirs qui devenaient de plus en plus précis, de plus en plus violents, et l'avaient conduit il y peu à violer Shuichi en le prenant pour Kitazawa. Eiri s'en voulait profondément de ce qu'il avait fait au chanteur. Finalement sa _"vengeance" _n'avait été que le même crime ignoble dont il avait été lui-même victime, et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'en n'avait ressenti aucun soulagement, aucune satisfaction. Il se sentait au contraire méprisable et honteux…

« Après cela, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, reprit l'écrivain après un silence. J'ai rejeté toute forme d'affection, je me suis débarrassé de ces sentiments idiots qui ne servent qu'à nous faire souffrir inutilement. J'ai laissé mon cœur durcir et se geler, parce que ce que m'avait fait Yuki m'avait fait trop mal. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher à quelqu'un comme je m'étais attaché à lui… Je croyais, à force, que j'étais arrivé à ne plus rien éprouver… Et pourtant, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai… j'ai l'impression que la glace autour de mon cœur est en train de fondre… J'ai l'impression que je réapprends les sentiments… »

Eiri étouffa un sanglot, puis ferma les yeux en serrent plus fort la main de son compagnon. Il retenait ses larmes avec difficulté. Shuichi observait son amant avec inquiétude, et embrassa de nouveau sa main. L'écrivain rouvrit les yeux et les plongea un instant dans les pupilles couleur d'azur.

« Et est-ce que tu aimes ça, les sentiments ? » demanda doucement Shuichi.

« Je… je ne sais pas… hésita le jeune homme blond. C'est… étrange… Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… »

L'écrivain détourna brusquement la tête et posa son autre main sur ses yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Shuichi déposa un autre baiser sur la main de Yuki et commença à caresser délicatement ses mèches blondes.

« Tu sais, il ne faut pas trop réfléchir avec les sentiments, dit doucement le chanteur. Il faut juste… suivre son instinct… »

« Je… je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça… fit Eiri. Ce flot d'émotions qui m'envahit me… ça me terrifie, Shuichi… murmura l'écrivain en tournant la tête vers son amant… Et puis ça me rappelle… ce qu'il m'est arrivé… Mais je veux pas… je ne veux pas de ces souvenirs qui me font souffrir… Je… »

L'écrivain commença à pleurer doucement en tremblant de tout son corps. À cet instant, Yuki semblait être redevenu un enfant fragile et sans défense. Visiblement, il ne s'était jamais remis de son viol, et il avait tout enfoui au fond de lui, sa peur, sa colère, son désespoir. Cependant, malgré les efforts du romancier pour masquer son traumatisme, tout cela aurait forcément fini par revenir au grand jour. Mais il valait mieux que ce soit maintenant, car désormais il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés, il avait Shuichi.

Le chanteur observait son amant avec anxiété. Il avait déjà vu deux fois Eiri se mettre à pleurer comme ça, mais cette fois-ci il semblait complètement effondré. D'habitude, c'était Shuichi qui se faisait consoler par Yuki quand il déprimait. Enfin, consoler était un bien grand mot. La plupart du temps, le musicien se serrait contre son amant qui se contentait de l'étreindre sans un mot. Pourtant cette étreinte était tendre et protectrice, et cela rassurait le musicien.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Yuki qui avait besoin de se sentir protéger, d'avoir une épaule amicale contre laquelle déverser toutes les larmes qu'il retenait depuis tant d'années. C'était Yuki aujourd'hui, qui avait besoin de bras protecteurs pour le soutenir. Shuichi était à la fois triste de voir son amant son amant dans cet état, mais en même temps heureux car c'était la première fois que Yuki acceptait de se confier à lui de la sorte. Le chanteur vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, et posa délicatement sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon en le serrant doucement contre lui.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, Yuki, fit Shuichi à mi-voix. Je suis là… Je te protégerai… Alors n'aie pas peur… Et puis il ne faut pas que tu aie peur de tes sentiments… Après tout, c'est humain d'en avoir… Ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse, tu sais… Tu as le droit d'être fatigué ou déprimé de temps en temps… Et moi dans ces moments là, je veux être là, auprès de toi… Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi… »

« …Menteur… Tu m'abandonneras… comme _"lui"_… » larmoya l'écrivain en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Yuki… Regarde-moi, fit le chanteur en écartant doucement les mains de son amant. Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de t'abandonner ? lui demanda-t-il. Ne t'ai-je donc pas assez montré à quel point je tiens à toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je dois encore faire pour te le prouver, bon sang ? s'exclama-t-il soudain, les larmes aux yeux. Je t'aime, Yuki… Ne doute pas de ça… » finit le chanteur dans un murmure en embrassant tendrement le blond.

Les deux amants restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, s'embrassant et pleurant doucement. Ils se séparèrent enfin après quelques minutes et s'observèrent un instant en reprenant leur souffle.

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, Yuki…murmura Shuichi. Je ne pourrais jamais le faire… Je ne supporterais pas de te quitter… Mais toi, ne me repousse pas… Je voudrais rester pour toujours avec toi… Alors s'il te plaît, ne me repousse pas… »

« … »

Yuki resta muet et détourna seulement le regard.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'exprimer tes sentiments… Je sais que ça te fait peur aussi… Tu as peur de souffrir, et aussi tu as peur que les autres te croient faible … Mais moi, je sais que tu n'es pas faible.. Tu es fort… Tu es tellement plus fort que moi… Et tu sais, même les gens forts sont fatigués quelquefois. Ce n'est pas interdit… »

« … »

« Yuki, insista le chanteur, cherchant à arracher quelques mots à l'écrivain. Je sais que ça te gêne de montrer tes émotions en public. Mais tu peux le faire quand tu es avec moi… Moi, je ne te jugerai pas. Moi je suis là rien que pour toi. Tu seras toujours mon Yuki. Alors il ne faut pas que tu sois gêné… »

« … »

« Réponds-moi, Yuki, supplia Shuichi. Dis-moi quelque chose… »

« … »

« «Yuki, fit le musicien d'une petite voix toute triste, ça te gêne tant que ça de pleurer devant moi que tu veux même plus me parler ?

« … »

« Yukiii ! »

L'écrivain restait désespérément silencieux, et Shuichi en éprouvait de la peine. Il ne savait plus que faire ou dire mettre en confiance son amant. Résigné, le chanteur se leva et s'apprêtait à partir, quand une main le retint par le bras. Le musicien se retourna et regarda le blond d'un air perplexe.

« … Shui… Shuichi… balbutia Yuki. Je… je voudrais… »

« Oui, quoi ? » le pressa le chanteur en se rasseyant aussitôt.

« Je… je ne veux pas que tu partes… Je voudrais que tu restes avec moi… Mais je vais… je vais… »

« Chuuuut, Yuki… le coupa doucement Shuichi en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du blond. Ne prononce pas ces mots. Je vais m'occuper de toi, et tu verras, tu guériras… »

Shuichi savait pertinemment quels étaient les mots que son amant allait dire. Mais, tout comme Yuki n'arrivait pas à les dire, lui ne voulait pas les entendre. Même si le chanteur avait refusé que Tôma lui parle de la maladie du romancier, le musicien avait compris que c'était très grave, et il se doutait bien de son issue… Pourtant, il refusait cette possibilité, il voulait croire qu'il y avait encore une chance de sauver Yuki…

Le chanteur souriait tendrement à son amant pour le rassurer. Quand il commença à caresser les mèches blondes de son compagnon, celui-ci céda enfin et se mit à pleurer. Shuichi le serra alors contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Yuki pleura longtemps, blotti contre l'épaule de son amant, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent enfin.

« Je t'aime, Yuki… » murmura Shuichi à l'oreille de l'écrivain quand il fut calmé.

« … Eiri… »

« Quoi ? » fit le chanteur en se redressant légèrement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus Eiri ? demanda le romancier à mi-voix. Je préfère quand tu m'appelle Eiri… »

« … O… Oui… » balbutia le musicien, ému. Eiri… »

« Shuichi ? s'inquiéta soudain en voyant des larmes couler sur les joues du chanteur. Tu pleures ? »

« Ah ! C'est rien, Yu… heu, non… Eiri, s'excusa le garçon aux cheveux roses en essuyant ses yeux humides. Je suis si content. »

« De quoi ? » fit l'écrivain, intrigué.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu me permettes de t'appeler Eiri… répondit Shuichi en souriant. J'en avais envie, mais j'osais pas à cause de l'autre jour quand on s'est disputé, parce que j'avais peur que tu te fâches… Merci… » finit-il dans un murmure.

Yuki se contenta de sourire, et attira le chanteur pour l'embrasser. Puis s'abandonnant enfin à ce désespoir qu'il avait si longtemps dissimulé, il se blottit contre Shuichi en le serrant très fort. L'écrivain se sentait si bien dans les bras de son amant, apaisé et rassuré. Il supplia ensuite le chanteur de s'allonger auprès de lui et, tous deux enlacés, ils finirent par s'endormir. Quand Tôma entra dans la chambre une heure plus tard, il trouva les deux jeunes gens profondément endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le président de N.G. les laissa sommeiller, et sortit discrètement en murmurant :

« Tu as trouvé là quelqu'un qui semble sincèrement tenir à toi. J'en suis heureux, même si ce garçon t'a volé à moi… »

Le pianiste s'adossa à la porte de la chambre quand il l'eut fermée. Il ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, et des larmes amères se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues.

« Eiri… murmura-t-il en serrant les poings de rage devant son impuissance. Eiri… Pardonne-moi. Je n'étais encore pas là quand tu avais besoin de moi… Mais pourquoi suis-je parti pour ce stupide voyage d'affaires ? Quel imbécile ! Si j'avais été là… Si je ne t'avais pas laissé seul…tu ne serais pas ici… Tu aurais même pu… Eiri… Je n'ai pas pu te protéger… encore une fois… Pardon… Eiri… »

Tôma était incapable d'arrêter ses larmes, et il les laissait couler sans retenue, indifférent au personnel médical qui s'affairait autour de lui dans le couloir. Il releva la tête quand il sentit des bras l'enlacer doucement. C'était Mika. Le président regarda sa femme dans les yeux, et perçut dans son regard la même lueur de désespoir qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite à son beau-frère, Tôma n'avait pu s'empêcher d'annoncer à son épouse la maladie de l'écrivain. La jeune femme avait accueilli la nouvelle avec beaucoup de courage, et avait continué à agir avec son frère comme si de rien n'était. Le musicien admirait la force de caractère, et le sang-froid de sa femme devant l'adversité.

Lui, par contre, n'arrivait plus à contenir son chagrin. Il tenait à Yuki tout autant qu'il tenait à Mika, peut-être même plus encore. Il s'en voulait d'avoir encore une fois failli à protéger le jeune Eiri. Se laissant aller à ses larmes, Tôma enfouit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son épouse, qui le berça tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Puis, finalement, les deux époux s'éloignèrent à pas lents, laissant sommeiller derrière eux dans cette austère chambre d'hôpital ceux que le Destin avait réunis et devait éprouver…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**A SUIVRE …**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Home, sweet home

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Lexique :** Toujours pas de lexique ! Mais c'est pas facile de ne pas partir dans un de mes délires habituels, et de tout écrire en japonais (enfin, presque tout).

**Commentaires de fin :** J'aime beaucoup le dernier passage avec Tôma. On est presque un peu frustré d'ailleurs qu'il n'y en ai pas plus. Faut voir ! Peut-être que je ferais un passage dans le dernier chapitre. Mais bon, j'y suis pas encore ! Alors y faut vite que je me remette au travail.

Oui, je sais, Yuki est encore un peu trop larmoyant dans cette fic. Mais il faut comprendre que là, Yuki est malade donc affaibli physiquement, il souffre beaucoup et cela agit sur son moral. De plus, les médicaments qu'il prend ont plus ou moins des effets secondaires (en effet, il existe des médicaments qui vont soigner une maladie, mais qui peuvent provoquer un état dépressif sur le patient). Pour compléter le tableau, l'écrivain est encore et de plus en plus hanté par ses cauchemars, et il a du mal à admettre et à se laisser aller à l'amour qu'il porte à Shuichi. Le pauvre, quand même. Il a vraiment pas de chance. Mais pour une fois que c'est pas Shuichi qui en prend plein la tête, on va pas s'priver. Hi hi hi… Heu… Je suis reparti dans un délire sadique, là. Il faudrait parfois que je songe à me calmer. Mais bon, promis, dans ma prochaine fic, il sera un peu plus fidèle à ce qu'il est normalement. Bon, Mata ne, chers lecteurs, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Home sweet home

**Chapitre IV : Home, sweet home**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, LEMON, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Shindô Shuichi / Yuki Eiri

**Disclaimer :** J'suis vraiment obligée de le répéter une énième fois ? Les persos ne sont pas… à moi. Ouais, c'est bien ! Vous avez trouvé tout seul ! (… légèrement moqueuse…)

**Spoiler :** Wah, tout pitit pitit alors, juste pour le thème de… la maladie. Oooh, vous avez encore trouvé tout seul ! Vous êtes vachement doué ! (… légèrement un brin de plus moqueuse…)

**Commentaires :** Enfin !le lemon que vous attendiez tous,(ou toutes, plutôt, parce que la majorité de mes lecteurs doivent être des lectrices, non ? Et s'il y a des lecteurs, je leur présente mes plus sincères excuses pour avoir cru qu'il ne lisaient pas mes histoires). Bon, à part ça, quoi de neuf pour ce commentaire ?… Heu… Je cherche… AH OUI ! Je disais donc : enfin !le lemon que vous attendiez tou(te)s ! Yuki est malade, je sais, mais là il se sentait mieux alors… Hé hé hé… Hi hi hi… (bave)… Du calme, ma Shizu. Un peu de sérieux quand même, que diable ! Bon, donc, un lemon. Y fallait bien que je justifie mon rated M, non ? Pendant un moment, je me suis fait peur toute seul. J'avais déjà écrit trois chapitres et toujours pas de lemon en vue, alors que j'avais prévu dès le départ d'en mettre au moins un, même s'il était pitit. Et puis finalement, il est arrivé sans tambour ni trompette au 4ème chapitre ! Cool ! Shizu est contente. Ouh, Shizu est contente (Kuso ! J'ai combien d'âge mental moi ?). Bon, allez, maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture parce que je dois vous ennuyer avec mes commentaires débiles. Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Yuki a été hospitalisé d'urgence, mais finalement, son état n'était trop grave. Il souffrait surtout de malnutrition, et de dépression nerveuse. Prévenu par Tôma, Shuichi est venu voir son amant à l'hôpital, et les deux compagnons se réconcilient enfin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Environ une semaine plus tard, les médecins jugèrent de Yuki assez satisfaisant pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. L'écrivain avait recommencé à manger, même si la plupart du temps, l'appétit lui faisait défaut. Mais la présence de Shuichi, et surtout son regard inquiet quand il voyait le romancier chipoter devant son assiette, le convainquait de se forcer à prendre quelque nourriture. Eiri était pourtant persuadé que toute lutte était vaine, et que inexorablement, il se mourait à petit feu. Cependant, il se disait que Tôma avait raison : il devait passer le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avec Shuichi. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne supporterait d'être séparer de lui encore une fois…

Dès le retour de l'écrivain à la maison, la vie reprit doucement son cours. Shuichi revint s'installer chez son amant, trop heureux mais surtout trop inquiet pour quitter son Yuki un seul instant. L'artiste s'occupait avec patience et douceur du romancier, s'attirant parfois les foudres de celui-ci quand il se montrait un peu trop "maman-poule ". Le chanteur faisait tout le ménage et la cuisine. Il veillait à ce que le romancier s'alimente correctement en prenant ses médicaments, et ne se surmène pas. Quand il partait au studio pour la journée, Shuichi revenait à midi pour préparer le repas et s'assurer que Eiri allait bien, avant de retourner à ses répétitions, le cœur léger bien que toujours légèrement angoissé.

Le mois de juillet s'écoula ainsi sans événement majeur. Tandis que Shuichi était enfin débarrassé de son plâtre, l'écrivain se remettait lentement sans vraiment toutefois retrouver complètement la forme. Le temps se gâta brusquement dès la première semaine d'août, rafraîchissant considérablement l'air ambiant. Yuki, qui était sorti un jour où la pluie tombait à seaux, prit froid et attrapa une mauvaise bronchite qui, cumulée avec son cancer, mettait le romancier au supplice. Il avait beaucoup de fièvre, et sa toux le faisait souffrir et l'empêchait de respirer. Tôma avait obtenu du médecin qui suivait Eiri à l'hôpital vienne l'ausculter chez lui. Le docteur avait craint de devoir de nouveau hospitaliser l'écrivain, mais heureusement, ce dernier réagit bien au traitement donné. La douleur dans sa poitrine et ses difficultés à respirer se résorbèrent en quelques jours, bien que l'oppression liée à son cancer fut toujours là.

Durant les quatre jours où Yuki avait été malade, Shuichi avait à peine fermé l'œil. Tôma et sa femme Mika, Tatsuha, le frère d'Eiri, ainsi que Hiroshi venaient à l'appartement pour veiller sur le romancier pendant que le chanteur prenait quelque repos. Mais le garçon aux cheveux roses avait bien du mal à dormir, et passait son temps à se tourner et se retourner sur le canapé du salon, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil à la pensée de son amant malade.

Le cinquième jour, bien qu'encore légèrement fiévreux, l'écrivain allait beaucoup mieux. Shuichi avait voulu le forcer à rester alité, mais le romancier avait seulement accepté de prendre son petit déjeuner au lit avant d'aller dans son bureau travailler un peu sur son roman. L'après-midi, le chanteur avait malgré tout réussi à convaincre son amant de se reposer, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une heure ou deux, et Yuki était allé s'allonger dans sa chambre, tandis que le musicien faisait le ménage.

Vers trois heures et demi de l'après-midi, Shuichi avait terminé son ménage. Cela faisait presque deux heures que Eiri était allé s'étendre, et le chanteur se disait que s'il ne l'avait pas encore vu, c'était que l'écrivain avait dû finir pas s'endormir. Le musicien ne pût retenir un large un large bâillement. Ses précédentes nuits blanches et son inquiétude pour Yuki l'avaient épuisé, et maintenant qu'il savait son amant rétabli de sa bronchite, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il décida de s'allonger quelques minutes sur le canapé en attendant que le romancier se lève, mais sa fatigue eut raison de lui, et le chanteur s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Eiri se leva et alla jusqu'à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, avant de mettre de faire du café. N'ayant entendu aucun bruit dans l'appartement, l'écrivain avait cru que Shuichi était sorti faire une course. Mais en sortant de la cuisine pour rejoindre son bureau, le blond aperçut le chanteur assoupi sur le canapé. Il s'approcha de son amant, et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Le romancier arborait un regard triste, conscient du souci qu'il avait dû causé au musicien durant ces derniers jours. Yuki alla ensuite chercher une couverture dont il vint recouvrir son compagnon, qu'il embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre son bureau.

Quelques heures plus tard, le romancier revint dans le salon. Shuichi dormait toujours, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Yuki le laissa dormir un peu plus, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Quand les plats furent chauds, le blond prépara deux assiettes qu'il mit sur un plateau avant de rallier le salon. Il posa le plateau au sol et s'assit sur le bord du canapé, à côté de Shuichi. Eiri essaya de réveiller son amant en lui caressant la joue, mais le chanteur ne réagit pas. L'écrivain pinça alors la joue du musicien en la tirant légèrement.

« Hé ! Tu vas te réveiller, sale gamin ? »

« Hmm… Nyukiii ? » marmonna Shuichi qui émergeait lentement en se frottant les yeux.

« Désolé de te tirer de ton si paisible et agréable sommeil, lui lança Yuki d'un ton ironique. Mais comme il est déjà presque huit heures du soir, je t'ai préparé un peu à manger, et après tu iras te coucher. »

« Hein ? Il est déjà huit heures ? s'étonna le chanteur en se réveillant tout à fait. Mais tout à l'heure, il était à peine trois heures trente… »

« Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai osé te réveiller, » le coupa l'écrivain en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Mais il fallait le faire ! s'exclama l'artiste. J'avais encore plein de choses à faire ! Les courses, le dîner… »

« Les courses, on les fera demain. Quand au dîner, je m'en suis chargé. Alors assieds-toi correctement que je puisse te servir. »

« Mais… »

« Ne commence pas ! Assieds-toi et mange ! » ordonna le romancier en donnant une assiette à Shuichi.

Le musicien prit l'assiette que lui tendait Yuki en baissant la tête, rouge de confusion. Le blond prit la sienne et les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à manger sans un mot. Après quelques bouchées, Shuichi s'exclama :

« AH ! T'as pris tes médicaments ? »

« Oui, c'est fait. »

« T'es sûr que t'en as oublié aucun ? »

« C'est bon. Je les ai tous pris. »

« Même ceux pour la fièvre ? Tu étais encore un peu chaud ce matin… »

« OUI, J'TE DIS ! Je n'en ai pas oublié ! »

« Sûr de sûr ? » insista le chanteur.

« Je dois te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ? s'écria l'écrivain, exaspéré. Je les ai tous pris ! »

« Bon, ça va alors, » lança Shuichi d'un ton innocemment soulagé.

La façon que Shuichi avait eu de dire ça avait rendu muet le romancier. Eiri poussa un soupir agacé mais aussi un peu désolé de l'inquiétude démesurée de son amant à son égard.

« Ça va, Eiri ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt le chanteur, pensant que son compagnon se sentait mal.

« Hein ?… Oui, je vais bien, le rassura l'écrivain. Mais arrête un peu de t'en faire autant pour moi. Ça finit lassant. »

« Gomen, Eiri… » s'excusa timidement le musicien, en baissant la tête d'un air contrit.

« Finis de manger maintenant… »

Le chanteur acquiesça silencieusement en hochant la tête, et termina son assiette. Quand Yuki le débarrassa, Shuichi ne put de complimenter son amant pour sa cuisine. Cependant, l'écrivain lui dit qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi, vu qu'il s'agissait de plats préparés qu'il avait simplement fait réchauffer au micro-onde. Le musicien rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, bafouilla que le romancier avait très bien fait réchauffer ses plats, puis se tût en rougissant de plus belle, conscient de l'extrême stupidité de sa remarque.

Yuki passa une main devant ses yeux en esquissant un sourire amusé. Il posa son assiette au sol et s'approcha de Shuichi pour l'embrasser. Le musicien s'abandonna totalement à ce langoureux baiser. Quand la main de l'écrivain passa sous son T-shirt pour caresser son torse, tout son corps frémit d'excitation. Même le simple souffle de son amant dans son cou grisait le chanteur au plus haut plus point. Shuichi ne comprenait pas pourquoi le moindre contact lui procurait des sensations d'exaltation aussi intenses, mais il était incapable de résister au désir qui montait en lui. Il avait chaud. Son corps devenait de plus en plus brûlant, mais la peau de Yuki contre la sienne lui paraissait encore plus incandescente.

Emporté dans un tourbillon de délices, le chanteur se laissait complètement aller à la passion. Incapable de réfléchir, il n'essaya même pas de repousser le main de Yuki qu'il sentait descendre de plus en plus bas, puis franchir la barrière de son bermuda. Il poussa un petit cri plaintif quand les doigts du blond effleurèrent son entrejambe qui se tendit aussitôt.

« Ta réaction est vachement rapide, dis-moi, » lança Yuki en commençant à masser le membre du musicien.

« Haaa… Haaa… gémit Shuichi. C'est parce que… Haaa… ça fait presque trois mois… qu'on l'a pas fait… réussit-il à articuler entre deux gémissements. Comme tu étais malade… HAAAA ! »

« Tu veux qu'on le fasse ? »

« Hein ?… Non… Yuki… Il ne faut pas… Haaa… Tu es encore malade… »

« Je vais mieux aujourd'hui… Et j'ai envie de toi… » susurra le blond avant de s'emparer goulûment du sexe de son compagnon avec la bouche.

« … Haaa… Moi aussi… souffla le musicien en gémissant. Mais… »

« S'il te plaît… » fit l'écrivain d'un ton suppliant, en lâchant un instant sa friandise.

« … Haaa… oui, d'accord… Eiri… » céda finalement Shuichi quand le romancier reprit possession de sa virilité entre ses lèvres si douces.

Le chanteur ne tarda pas à se libérer, transporté par une vague de jouissance extatique. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, avant d'entendre la voix de son amant l'appeler doucement. Les sons modulés par la voix grave de l'écrivain résonnaient à l'oreille du musicien comme une mélodie céleste.

« … chi ? »

« Hmm ? »

« … Shuichi, tu m'entends ? »

« … Oui… » répondit le chanteur, en chassant les dernières brumes de sa torpeur.

« … Je te veux… » murmura le romancier en débarrassant Shuichi de son T-shirt.

« … Moi aussi… Mais… tu me laisses faire alors… » ajouta l'artiste en repoussant doucement son compagnon.

« Je vais bien, Shuichi… » protesta en vain le blond.

« … On ne fera rien si tu ne me laisses pas faire… susurra Shuichi en venant mordiller l'oreille de son amant. Ça te fatigueras moins si c'est moi qui fait le mouvement…»

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…» fit Yuki en s'adossant au canapé avant de laisser le musicien le déshabiller lentement.

« Exactement… acquiesça le garçon aux cheveux roses en venant s'installer à califourchon sur les hanches de l 'écrivain, face à lui. Je te demanderais juste une chose… »

« Oui ? »

« Tiens-moi bien… Je n'ai envie de tomber… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne te lâcherai pas une seule seconde… » lui répondit tendrement Eiri en serrant doucement mais fermement son compagnon contre lui.

Shuichi caressa un instant le torse de son amant qui frémissait lui aussi de désir et d'ardeur. Puis le musicien glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps, jusqu'à l'entrejambe du blond qu'il massa quelques secondes avant de le guider vers son intimité. Le chanteur commença à s'enfoncer doucement sur le membre bien rigide de l'écrivain en se tenant au dossier du canapé, accélérant de temps en temps ses mouvements, puis ralentissant, cherchant à procurer le maximum de plaisir à son amant. L'artiste se retirait parfois presque complètement avant de s'enfoncer profondément d'un seul coup.

Eiri se laissait totalement faire. Il laissait son amant mener la danse, et il trouvait cela de plus en plus agréable. Il dérivait lentement vers un Nirvana de luxure, et ses gémissements s'élevaient en harmonie avec ceux du musicien. Quand l'écrivain effectuait une légère poussée verticale du bassin, le chanteur le rappelait à l'ordre en s'immobilisant, et en se serrant plus fort contre lui. Un feu intérieur gagnait progressivement le romancier, partant du creux de ses reins pour remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et atteindre son cerveau, annihilant toutes ses facultés de réflexion.

Yuki ne pouvait plus penser qu'à ce seul plaisir qui le submergeait. Il sentait sa verge glisser lentement dans l'étroit fourreau de chair, si doux, si chaud, qu'il en oubliait le monde autour de lui. L'écrivain avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il bandait tellement qu'il en avait mal. Mais en même temps, cette douleur était tellement suave, et les mouvements de Shuichi si agréables, que le blond ne retenait que l'intense plaisir qu'il éprouvait.

Shuichi jouit cependant bien avant lui. Le chanteur s'effondra quelques minutes contre l'épaule de son amant, reprenant lentement son souffle et ses esprits, avant de se retirer lentement. Il sentait pourtant en lui que la verge de son compagnon était encore bien dure, mais il n'en pouvait plus et avait besoin d'une pause. Il se dit qu'il pourrait faire un fellation au blond en attendant d'avoir un peu récupéré, mais visiblement, l'écrivain avait d'autres projets pour lui. Yuki repoussa légèrement son amant et lui demanda de s'installer dans l'autre sens.

« Hein ? Dans l'autre sens ? s'étonna Shuichi en se relevant difficilement, ses jambes le soutenant à peine. Mais je vais tomber dans l'autre sens. »

« Non, je te tiendrai. Et puis, si on s'installe dans l'angle du canapé, tu devrais pouvoir te tenir. »

« Non, ça ira pas ! protesta le chanteur. Je veux bien me mettre dans l'autre sens, mais alors on s'installe par terre. Sur la couverture. Comme ça, je pourrais bouger. »

« … D'accord… » soupira l'écrivain, résigné.

Le musicien s'empressa alors d'étaler la couverture au sol, au pied du canapé. Le romancier vint le rejoindre, et se cala dans l'angle du canapé tout en attirant son compagnon à lui. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent longuement tout en se caressant mutuellement. Shuichi trouvait les gestes du blond plus tendres et affectueux qu'auparavant, plus sensuels aussi, et surtout moins brusques. Eiri semblait enfin s'abandonnait à ce qu'il avait refusé durant tant d'années, de peur d'être à nouveau trahi, il s'ouvrait à l'amour.

« … Je t'aime, Eiri… » chuchota Shuichi à l'oreille de son amant qui l'embrassait dans le cou.

« … Moi aussi… » répondit doucement l'écrivain.

Le chanteur s'écarta légèrement de son compagnon et le fixa droit dans les yeux, surpris. Même s'il n'avait pas dit les mots que Shuichi aurait attendu, c'était pourtant la première fois que le romancier exprimait ses sentiments aussi explicitement par des mots. Sentant peser sur lui le regard intrigué du jeune homme blond, le musicien lui adressa un grand sourire pour le rassurer avant de l'embrasser. Puis l'artiste s'écarta de son amant, se retourna et s'accroupit par-dessus les cuisses de Yuki en lui tournant le dos.

Eiri attira son compagnon par la croupe et commença à le pénétrer doucement par-derrière, laissant ensuite le musicien faire le mouvement de va-et-vient. L'écrivain accompagnait parfois le chanteur d'un léger mouvement de hanche, mais commençant à être fatigué, il préféra laisser faire Shuichi. Et puis finalement, c'était si bon se sentir l'artiste s'enfoncer lui-même de plus en plus, qu'Eiri voulait en profiter à fond.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses sentait la verge de son amant pénétrer profondément en lui et devenir de plus en plus dure. Quand le blond le prévint qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir, Shuichi se redressa et s'adossa au torse de Yuki. Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de l'écrivain quand celui-ci se libéra. Jouissant en même temps tous les deux, les deux amants savourèrent quelques instants l'extase qu'ils partageaient. Leur abstinence forcée des derniers mois avaient décuplé l'intensité des sensations, et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre.

Shuichi se redressa quand Eiri le souleva légèrement pour se retirer. Le chanteur ramena ensuite ses jambes et s'installa entre celles du romancier, se laissant aller contre sa poitrine. L'écrivain le serra tendrement contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans les mèches fuchsia.

« Tu as aimé ? » demanda le musicien.

« … Oui… » lâcha le blond.

« Moi aussi… » approuva Shuichi dans un murmure, avant de laisser échapper un bâillement.

« Vraiment ? fit Yuki, ironique. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu bâilles ? Moi, je dirais plutôt que tu t'es ennuyé. »

« Oh ça va ! râla le chanteur. Je te signale que ça fait quand même quatre jours que j'ai à peine dormi, et à cause de toi en plus. Alors c'est peut-être normal que je sois fatigué ! »

« Je sais bien. Et c'est pour bien pour ça que je taquine. »

« C'est pas drôle d'abord ! » couina le musicien.

« C'est bon, ça va. Je m'excuse de t'avoir embêté. Ça te va comme ça ? Et puis je m'excuse aussi d'avoir insisté pour qu'on fasse l'amour. Je me suis uniquement préoccupé de mon seul plaisir sans tenir compte de ta fatigue. Je suis désolé. Tu me pardonneras ? »

« … Bien sûr… Parce que c'était génial… » fit Shuichi avec un grand large sourire, avant de bâiller une nouvelle fois.

« Bon, dit Eiri. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher avant que tu ne t'endormes dans mes bras. »

« Ça me ferait rien de m'endormir dans tes bras… Ça me ferait même plaisir d'ailleurs… »

« Toi, peut-être, mais moi, je préfère dormir dans mon lit plutôt que par terre, répliqua l'écrivain. Allez, lève-toi. Je rapporte le plateau dans la cuisine et après, au lit. »

Yuki se releva en laissant le chanteur assis sur la couverture, ramassa son pantalon qu'il enfila aussitôt, puis rapporta le plateau dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Shuichi avait ramassé la couverture, et s'en était recouvert en s'allongeant sur le canapé. L'artiste commençait à s'endormir quand l'écrivain revint dans le salon.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » fit le romancier en secouant Shuichi.

« Hein ? Ben, je me couche… » répondit le chanteur en se frottant les yeux.

« Je le vois bien, imbécile ! répliqua Yuki. Ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi tu t'installes ici ? Je pensais que tu viendrais avec moi dans la chambre.»

« Hein ? s'étonna le musicien en se redressant sur un coude. Dans la chambre ? Tu veux dire… juste dormir…? ensemble…? Dans ta chambre… ? »

« Oui, répondit un peu rudement le blond. Et alors quoi ? »

« Ben… hésita Shuichi. En général, quand on va dans ta chambre, c'est pour faire l'amour. Je dors toujours dans le salon d'habitude… »

« Eh bien, à partir de maintenant, ça va changer… Je voudrais que tu viennes dormir avec moi toutes les nuits… » fit l'écrivain en s'agenouillant au pied du canapé.

Les deux amants se regardèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis Shuichi se jeta soudain au cou du romancier, manquant le faire tomber à la renverse.

« … Merci… » murmura le chanteur, les larmes aux yeux.

L'artiste embrassa ensuite longuement son compagnon, jouant amoureusement avec sa langue. Quand le chanteur s'écarta enfin, il appuya son front contre celui du blond en reprenant son souffle.

« Il te faut vraiment pas grand chose pour que tu sois content, toi… » commenta l'écrivain.

« Hum… C'est vrai… Mais un rien venant de toi, ça représente tellement de choses pour moi… »

« … Dis-moi… Tu n'aurais pas de la fièvre, toi ? » fit Yuki en changeant soudain de sujet.

« Hein ? »

« Si, j'en ai bien l'impression, ajouta Eiri en posant sa main sur la joue du musicien. Tout à l'heure, je pensais que c'était à cause de nos ébats que tu étais si chaud, mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas que ça… »

« Ah ? Pourtant, je me sens pas chaud… » s'étonna l'artiste.

« Peut-être pas, mais en tout cas, tu vas me faire le plaisir de filer dans la salle de bain pour prendre un cachet et après au lit, » ordonna le romancier d'un ton autoritaire.

Le garçon aux cheveux roses obtempéra aussitôt après enfilé un caleçon et un T-shirt sans manches. Il avait à peine plus de 38° quand il prit sa température, mais il avala quand même deux comprimés d'aspirine avant de rejoindre Yuki dans la chambre. Quand Shuichi arriva, l'écrivain finissait d'enfiler son pyjama. Les deux amants se couchèrent, mais à la différence des derniers jours, cette fois-ci ce fut Eiri qui borda son compagnon. Le chanteur vint se blottir contre l'épaule du romancier, et s'endormit presque aussitôt sous l'effet cumulé de sa fatigue et de sa fièvre.

En plein milieu de la nuit, la fièvre de Shuichi monta brusquement, ainsi que l'inquiétude de l'écrivain en voyant le thermomètre grimper jusqu'à 40°. Cette ascension vertigineuse s'arrêta cependant avant les 41°, mais la situation n'en restait pas moins alarmante. Yuki fit alors tout pour faire tomber la fièvre de son amant. Il réussit tant bien que mal à faire avaler au chanteur une bonne dose de médicaments contre la fièvre, mais cette dernière persistait malgré tout. Eiri alla chercher des linges propres et une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau et de glaçons. Le romancier resta ensuite plusieurs heures assis au bord du lit près de Shuichi, passant un linge humide sur le visage, le cou et les bras du musicien pour le rafraîchir. En début de matinée, la température du malade avait baissé, tout en se maintenant au-dessus de 38°.

Il était midi passé quand Shuichi se réveilla, seul, dans la grande chambre un peu triste de l'écrivain. Le chanteur s'assit dans le lit en se frottant les yeux, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il portait le haut de pyjama de Yuki. Étonné, l'artiste n'en était pourtant pas moins ravi. Il se rallongea en soupirant. _«Ça sent bon l'odeur d'Eiri… »_ se dit le musicien en enfouissant sa tête dans le pyjama.

« Tu nous fais quoi là ? » entendit-il soudain.

Shuichi sortit la tête du pyjama, et regarda son amant qui venait d'arriver et l'observait d'un air perplexe. Le chanteur rougit et balbutia :

« Ha… heu… ben… J'avais… un peu froid… » Il ramena la couverture à lui.

« Tu veux une autre couverture ? » demanda l'écrivain en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Non, c'est bon, répondit aussitôt le chanteur. Et… heu… Merci de m'avoir changé… »

« Tu avais beaucoup transpiré, et ça n'aurait pas été bon pour toi de rester dans des vêtements humides. »

« Merci quand même… »

« Tu es encore un peu fiévreux, fit Eiri en posant sa main sur le front de son compagnon. Reste-là et repose-toi encore. Je vais t'apporter quelque chose à manger. »

« Non merci, j'ai pas faim, » refusa Shuichi en se pelotonnant sous les couvertures.

« Hum… Ha ha ha… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? » grommela le chanteur, vexé de ne pas comprendre encore une fois pourquoi l'écrivain riait.

« Les rôles sont donc inversés aujourd'hui ? »

« Hein ? »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui es malade et refuse de manger, et c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi… Mais tu devrais manger un peu quand même… » insista le jeune homme blond.

« Naaan… geignit Shuichi. Mais… » Il hésita.

« Quoi ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Dis-moi, » le pressa Yuki.

« Je… j'aimerais bien une tasse de chocolat chaud… s'il te plaît… »

« D'accord. Je reviens dans cinq minutes, » fit Eiri avant de quitter la chambre.

L'écrivain revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau dans les mains, avec une tasse et des médicaments dessus. Shuichi avala les cachets et but lentement le chocolat brûlant, le nez dans sa tasse, sans oser regarder son amant. Le chanteur avait du mal à croire ce qu'il vivait. Yuki était si… attentionné. C'était étrange, mais tellement agréable. Mais il y avait encore une ombre dans ce tableau idyllique que le musicien aurait bien voulu voir disparaître…

« Repose-toi maintenant, fit Yuki en le débarrassant de sa tasse quand il eut fini. Il faut que tu guérisses vite. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sinon, si mon infirmière personnelle tombe malade ? »

« … Eiri… À ce propos… hésita le chanteur en se blottissant contre l'écrivain. Tu… tu voudrais pas me parler… de ta maladie ? Je sais que ça te gêne et que tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiètes, mais… de rien savoir, ça m'angoisse encore plus… Je me dis que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je pourrais pas t'aider et que… et que je te laisserais peut-être mourir parce que j'aurais pas su ce que tu avais… »

« … »

« Eiri ? » interrogea le musicien en se redressant.

« … »

« Eiri ! Dis quelque chose au moins ! Même si c'est non ! Mais dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît ! »

« … »

« … Eiri… Je… Pardon… Je n'aurais pas dû insister… » bredouilla l'artiste, rouge de confusion, en baissant la tête.

« … Je… J'ai… un cancer… » avoua enfin le blond à voix basse.

« Hein ? » fit Shuichi qui n'avait pas bien entendu.

« J'AI UN CANCER ! » s'emporta soudain le romancier.

Shuichi regardait Yuki, incrédule.

« … Yuki… Je… C'est… Non… Je peux pas… J'y crois pas… C'est… » bafouilla-t-il.

Le chanteur semblait catastrophé et n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots de suite. Le blond reprit la parole avant que son amant ne pique une crise de nerfs.

« J'ai un cancer des poumons, expliqua-t-il. La conséquence de toutes ces cigarettes que je n'arrête pas de fumer… »

« Mais c'est super grave, ça ! » s'écria le musicien d'une voix tremblante d'angoisse.

« Il est vrai que ma maladie est à un stade assez avancé. Mais mon médecin veut faire suivre un nouveau traitement qui devrait encore mieux marcher. Il me dit que je suis en bonne voie de guérison… »

« … C'est vrai ? » lança Shuichi, à la fois triste et heureux de l'aveu de son amant.

« Oui, alors ne t'inquiète plus… »

« Je ne m'inquiéterais plus quand je serais certain que tu es guéri. »

« Shuichi… Tu sais, il est possible que je ne m'en sorte pas… »

« Chuuut… Ne dis pas ça… Je t'en supplie, ne dis pas ça… Je ferais tout pour que tu guérisses… Je m'occuperai de toi, je te soignerai… Il faut que tu guérisses… Pour nous… Pour moi… Ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît… Bats-toi et guéris… pour rester avec moi…»

« Tant que tu seras avec moi, je me battrai… Je te le promets, je me battrai… » l'assura le blond en serrant le chanteur contre lui.

Ils restèrent là un long moment, ainsi enlacés, sans dire un mot. L'artiste s'endormit lentement dans les bras de l'écrivain, qui le coucha avec précaution. La fièvre du musicien était tombée, et il sommeillait à présent paisiblement. Shuichi dormit tout le reste de la journée et ne se réveilla que dans la soirée. Après avoir avalé un frugal repas, il supplia Yuki de venir se coucher avec lui, lui faisant remarquer que lui aussi avait besoin de repos après avoir passé les dernières heures à veiller sur lui.

L'écrivain rechigna quelque peu, prétextant qu'il n'était pas fatigué, mais il vint finalement se coucher pour mettre fin aux supplications de l'artiste. Et puis, même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser, l'oppression sourde dans sa poitrine l'épuisait. Le blond s'allongea aux côtés de son amant qui vint se blottir contre lui. Yuki avait menti en disant qu'il était en voie de guérison. Il était même plutôt loin d'être sorti d'affaire. Mais il était vrai qu'il attendait beaucoup de son nouveau traitement. À cet instant, il aurait tout fait pour pouvoir repousser l'échéance de sa mort, tout fait pour guérir. Il espérait guérir de toute son âme pour rester avec Shuichi. Au moment même où il pensait à lui, l'écrivain sentit le chanteur se serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Shuichi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« … J'ai froid… »

« Tourne-toi, » lança Eiri.

« Hein ? Quoi ? »

« Tourne-toi de l'autre côté, répéta l'écrivain. On va s'installer autrement. »

Shuichi obéit et s'allongea sur le flanc en tournant le dos au romancier. Yuki serra son compagnon contre lui, et passa un bras autour de lui après avoir ramené la couverture sur eux. Le chanteur ferma les yeux et savoura la douce chaleur irradiant du corps de son amant qui le réchauffait peu à peu. L'artiste appuya son dos un peu plus fort contre le torse du blond, calant ses reins dans le creux des hanches de Yuki. Soudain, Shuichi ouvrit les yeux avant de pouffer de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » demanda Eiri.

« … Rien… » mentit le musicien en se retenant tant bien que mal de rigoler.

« Explique avant que je me fâche… » fit le romancier d'une voix crispée.

« … Heu… ben… C'est un peu délicat… Je sens… enfin… dans mon dos… heu… ton engin est bien… heu… Comment dire ?… C'est bien… dur… »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu te marres ? » gronda l'écrivain en rougissant.

« … Désolé… » s'excusa Shuichi en pouffant toujours.

« Attends un peu, toi, lança Yuki avec un sourire en coin. Tu vas me le payer !»

« Hein ? AAAH ! NON ! EIRI ! ARRÊTE ! HA HA HA ! s'écria l'artiste quand son amant commença à le chatouiller. HA HA HA HA HA ! ARRÊTE ! NON ! HA HA HA ! »

Tout d'abord incapable de se défendre tellement il riait, Shuichi entama rapidement une contre-attaque, et les deux amants engagèrent une folle partie de chatouilles. Le chanteur n'avait encore jamais vu Eiri rire aux éclats avant aujourd'hui, et il comptait bien en profiter un maximum. L'artiste se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais l'écrivain prenait rapidement le dessus, et finalement Shuichi cria grâce.

« HA HA HA ! ARRÊTE , YUKI ! STOP ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! HA HA HA HA HA ! STOP ! PITIÉ ! »

Le romancier cessa de s'acharner sur le pauvre musicien et s'allongea à côté de lui, essoufflé. Shuichi était étendue sur le ventre, et reprenait sa respiration. Il tourna la tête vers Yuki et le regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'écrivain, qui le regardait également, rougit brusquement quand le chanteur lança :

« Ton visage… Il est rayonnant… »

« Et alors quoi ? » fit un peu sèchement Yuki, gêné, en détournant la tête.

« Non, Eiri. Regarde-moi, supplia le musicien en obligeant le blond à le regarder de nouveau. C'est bien, au contraire. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir comme ça… Et puis… tu es tellement doux… et tendre avec moi depuis quelques temps… Et c'est la première fois que tu joues avec de cette manière… Alors moi, je suis vraiment content… »

Une larme perla à l'œil de Shuichi. Le chanteur se redressa vivement, s'assit en tournant le dos à son amant et essuya la goutte d'eau salée avant qu'elle ne coule. À ce moment-là, il sentit des bras l'enlacer tendrement , et le menton de l'écrivain vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shuichi ? » fit la voix inquiète de Yuki.

« … Je suis tellement heureux… Je… Je sais pas pourquoi, j'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes… Et pourtant je n'ose croire à tant de bonheur… parce que j'ai peur qu'il disparaisse… »

« Il existe pourtant, ce bonheur… Et nous le vivons tous les deux… chuchota le romancier. Alors ne pleure plus. Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures. Ce que je déteste le plus, c'est te faire pleurer… »

« Pardon, Eiri. Pardon… » s'excusa le musicien en se retournant pour se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Pour ça, tu dois me faire un grand sourire alors. »

Shuichi leva la tête, les yeux encore humides, mais il ravala ses larmes et il adressa un sourire radieux à l'écrivain. Yuki sourit à son tour, tendrement, et se rallongea en entraînant le chanteur.

« Merci… » murmura le blond.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Shuichi en relevant la tête.

« De m'avoir rappelé que moi aussi, autrefois, j'étais un garçon joyeux et enthousiaste comme toi. Merci de m'avoir fait comprendre que cette partie de moi n'avait pas disparu, mais dormait simplement enfouie au fond de mon cœur… Et merci… de m'aimer… »

« Comment aurais-je pu ne pas t'aimer? C'est inconcevable… » murmura Shuichi en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de l'écrivain.

Le chanteur posa sa tête sur le torse d'Eiri. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, mais il les rouvrit aussitôt en redressant la tête. Avait-il rêvé ou avait-il entendu : _« Je t'aime » ? _Il regarda son amant dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse à son interrogation, mais il s'aperçut que le jeune homme blond s'était déjà endormi. Le musicien esquissa un sourire tendre, puis, renonçant à sa réponse, il se serra de nouveau contre Yuki avant de s'endormir à son tour…

A SUIVRE … 

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Le parc d'attraction

**Lexique :** Pas de lexique…

**Commentaires de fin :** Waaah ! Un beau chapitre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Y traîne en longueur ? Comment ça, y traîne en longueur ? Y a une super scène de lemon, et vous trouvez que mon chapitre, il est pas bien ? Ben, dites donc, vous êtes un public difficile à contenter, dites-moi. OK, c'est vrai que je fais un peu durer l'histoire. Au départ, il ne devait y avoir que quatre chapitre à cette fic, mais finalement, c'est parti pour un cinquième. Et peut-être même un sixième. Alors, si vous en avez déjà marre au quatrième, c'est pas la peine de lire la suite. Quoique… Je vous l'dis ou pas ? Allez, je vous l'dis quand même… Y un autre pitit lemon dans le cinquième chapitre. Et le dernier chapitre, hé ben, ça devrait être le meilleur chapitre de toute cette fic. Je suis en pleine rédaction du cinquième chapitre pour l'instant. Le dernier chapitre, ce sera pour plus tard. Bon allez, je retourne à ma rédaction. MATA NE ! Bisous de Shizu !

10


	5. Le parc d'attraction

**Chapitre V : Le parc d'attraction**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, petit lemon, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Shindô Shuichi / Yuki Eiri

**Persos :** pas d'autres persos que vous connaissaient…

**Disclaimer :** … mais ceux présents ne sont toujours pas à moi.

**Spoiler :** Heu… Non, je crois pas… Enfin, juste pour le concept de la maladie, mais après…

**Commentaires :** Et voilà le cinquième chapitre de R&J ! J'entends d'ici vos cris de joie. Mais ce n'est pas encore la fin… Y a un tout pitit lemon au début, tout pitit parce que quand même on n'a pas envie d'achever ce pauvre Yuki avant l'heure… Et puis, maintenant que j'ai trouvé une solution pour envoyer mes fics sur le Net, je peux vous envoyer ce chapitre que je viens de finir, très peu de temps après les autres(la solution de mes problèmes, me demandez-vous ? Cyber-café… Oui, vous allez me dire que j'aurais pu y penser AVANT, ça vous aurez évité des semaines d'attente. Mais bon, avant, j'osais pas entrer dans les cyber-café. J'ai pas l'air comme ça, mais en fait je suis super timide, une vraie hikikomori ou presque. Je ne sors de chez moi que pour aller acheter mes mangas, et à la bibliothèque, en dehors de mes obligations habituelles bien sûr. Je sors jamais en boîte ni rien de ce que font les jeunes habituellement. Enfin bref, une copine à moi m'a accompagné l'autre jour, et maintenant, je sens que je vais passer beaucoup de temps au cyber-café moi). Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

Autre petit commentaire : vous êtes allé lire la fic de mon copain Yan Wolfpath ? (Oui, je sais, y s'est trouvé un pseudo à coucher dehors mais bon…). Elle s'intitule « Shuichi May Cry ». En fait, il s'agit d'un cross-over avec le jeu vidéo « Devil May Cry ». Personnellement, je trouve cette fic très bien écrite, et captivante, même s'il fait beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes (que je lui corrige gracieusement avant qu'il envoie ses textes sur Internet). Elle vous rebutera peut-être un peu au début, mais essayez quand même, vous pourriez être (agréablement) surpris. Moi-même, j'attends la fin avec impatience (Yan m'a déjà fait lire ses prochains chapitres, mais il préfère les envoyer un à un). Pour info, j'ai participé à l'écriture du 3e chapitre de cette fic, alors si ça vous dit. Et en plus, devinez pour quel genre de scène, hé hé hé… Voilà !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Yuki est enfin rentré à la maison, et Shuichi a définitivement emménagé chez lui. Pendant quelques jours, ils restent enfermés chez eux, l'écrivain ayant contracté une bronchite. Mais ce dernier rétabli, les deux amants purent enfin profiter de quelques instants d'intimité bien mérités…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Appartement de Yuki Eiri, 8 H 02 A.M.**

Les amants dormaient tous deux paisiblement, tandis qu'un chaud soleil s'élevait lentement à l'horizon. Paisiblement ? Peut-être pas tant que ça. Le jeune homme blond semblait avoir un sommeil agité, tourmenté une fois encore par ses cauchemars. Shuichi sommeillait toujours, la tête appuyée sur le torse de l'écrivain. Ce dernier se réveilla en sentant le chanteur bouger contre lui. Eiri avait le souffle court. Il avala bruyamment sa salive avant de soulever légèrement la tête pour observer son compagnon endormi. Il caressa un instant les mèches fuchsia, avant d'écarter doucement le musicien en prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller. Il s'assit ensuite au bord du lit, mit ses coudes sur ses genoux, et posa son front sur ses mains croisées.

Pendant ce temps, derrière lui, ne sentant plus la chaleur du corps d'Eiri contre lui, Shuichi ouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut son amant assis sur le rebord du matelas, lui tournant le dos, et il l'entendit pousser un soupir à la limite du sanglot. Inquiet, le chanteur se redressa sans un bruit, et vint s'agenouiller derrière Yuki en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Surpris, le romancier releva la tête et vit le visage de son colocataire par dessus son épaule.

« Ça va pas, Eiri ? » demanda Shuichi d'une voix douce. Tu as mal ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher tes médicaments ? »

« Non, ça va… Je vais bien, Shuichi, le rassura le blond. C'est juste… »

« Tu as fait un cauchemar alors ? interrogea le chanteur. Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« … Non… souffla son compagnon, la voix légèrement tremblante. Je… »

« Je suis là, Eiri, murmura tendrement le musicien. Tout va bien… »

Shuichi se tût et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule du blond. Le romancier s'abandonna un instant à l'étreinte de son amant, reconnaissant que celui-ci ne cherche pas à le faire parler à tout prix. Puis, au bout d'un moment, trouvant la situation quelque peu gênante, Yuki toussota pour que le chanteur le lâche. Shuichi s'écarta légèrement de son compagnon qui se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa. L'écrivain repoussa doucement le musicien et le fit s'allonger sur le lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser. L'écrivain avait déjà glissé une main sous le haut de pyjama que portait son amant, et commençait à faire lentement remonter le vêtement sur le torse du musicien.

« GARGOUILLEGRLLGROMMELLEGRRBL… » fit soudain l'estomac de Shuichi.

Eiri se redressa sur un coude et regarda son amant d'un air réprobateur. Le chanteur rougit brusquement, chercha quelque chose à dire, puis finalement resta coi, honteux de cette manifestation indésirable de son ventre affamé.

« Je suppose que tu dois avoir faim, » fit Yuki d'un ton légèrement moqueur pour mettre fin à l'embarras du chanteur.

« Heu… oui… » répondit Shuichi d'une toute petite voix.

« Je prends d'abord une douche et on va déjeuner, OK ? »

Shuichi acquiesça prestement tandis que l'écrivain se levait et rejoignait la salle de bain. Le jeune homme blond se déshabilla, ouvrit les robinets de la douche et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Un long moment, il laissa les gouttelettes brûlantes ruisseler sur son corps, offrant son visage à cette pluie bienfaisante. Eiri n'avait pas voulu le dire à Shuichi tout à l'heure dans la chambre pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais ce n'était seulement à cause de son cauchemar qu'il s'était réveillé. C'était aussi à cause de la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine, supportable mais néanmoins gênante. Il avait la tête qui tournait légèrement et aussi quelque peu la nausée. L'écrivain s'appuya d'une main sur le mur de la douche, tentant de réprimer son malaise.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule masqua derrière lui un grincement suspect. Le romancier n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, ni le rideau de la douche s'écarter doucement pour laisser se faufiler une ombre furtive. Yuki ouvrit les yeux en sentant des bras l'étreindre et un corps nu se lover contre le sien dans son dos. Le chanteur avait profité de ce que son amant n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé, pour s'introduire dans la pièce, et se joindre malicieusement à la douche de son compagnon.

« SHUICHI ! protesta le blond en essayant de se dégager. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? »

« Je peux prendre ma douche avec toi ? » demanda l'artiste d'un ton faussement innocent, mais plein de sous-entendus…

« IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! » s'exclama l'écrivain d'un ton irrité.

« Mais euh ! gémit le chanteur. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! » se plaignit-il en collant son bas-ventre contre les fesses de Yuki.

L'écrivain rougit légèrement, malgré lui. Entre ses cuisses, il sentait la virilité dressée de son amant. Shuichi continuait à le supplier tout en titillant les parties les plus érogènes de son corps, mettant le romancier au supplice. Tiraillé entre la douleur, la nausée et le désir qui montait en lui comme un flot de lave incandescente, Yuki finit par céder.

« C'est bon, concéda-t-il enfin. Tu peux rester… »

Shuichi poussa un petit cri de victoire en se serrant un peu plus fort contre son compagnon. L'écrivain sentit alors la main du chanteur glisser vers son entrejambe et commencer à caresser son membre. Envahi par un feu intérieur, Eiri laissa faire les doigts fins du musicien quand ceux-ci entourèrent son sexe pour le masturber avec des gestes très doux, comme s'ils cajolaient un petit animal. Yuki aurait aimé que son compagnon y aille plus franchement, mais en fin de compte, la délicatesse du chanteur faisait durer le plaisir beaucoup plus longtemps, et le blond commençait à apprécier.

Sentant qu'il allait bientôt se libérer, Yuki obligea l'artiste à le lâcher, puis se retourna vers lui avant de le plaquer contre le mur de la douche. L'écrivain souleva le garçon aux cheveux roses qui passa ses jambes autour des hanches du blond. Shuichi gémit quand son compagnon le pénétra brusquement, et il s'agrippa un peu plus fort à son cou. Le romancier lui arrachait de petits cris plaintifs à chaque fois qu'il s'introduisait un peu plus en lui, mais malgré tout, le musicien jouissait de ces poussées brutales après tous ces jours passés dans l'abstinence. Et puis, le contact de leurs deux corps humides étaient terriblement excitant. Dans cette position, le musicien ne pouvait rien faire d'autres que s'accrocher au cou de son compagnon. De temps à autre, l'artiste passait sa main dans les mèches blondes, et mordillait l'oreille de l'écrivain en chuchotant « Yuki » entre deux gémissements.

Shuichi n'avait pas encore joui pleinement que le romancier se libérait déjà. Le chanteur espéra une seconde que son amant le prenne une nouvelle fois, mais son attente fut déçu. Eiri se retira lentement et le reposa à terre, sans faire mine de vouloir reprendre. L'écrivain avait les yeux fermés et semblait avoir du mal à retrouver son souffle. Le musicien se sentait un peu frustré de n'avoir pas joui, mais il n'en tint pourtant pas rigueur à son compagnon. Dans les dernières secondes, il avait senti que Yuki faiblissait, et il avait commencé à s'inquiéter.

Shuichi flageolait sur ses jambes, et haletait lui aussi. Pourtant il s'efforçait de retenir de son mieux le jeune homme blond qui s'appuyait lourdement sur lui, visiblement épuisé. Soudain pris de vertiges, l'écrivain glissa sur le carrelage humide de la douche, et chuta brusquement, entraînant avec lui le musicien qui avait glissé à son tour. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent affalés sur le sol de la douche, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, tandis que l'eau continuait à déverser sur eux ses gouttes cristallines. Shuichi était un peu sonné car sa tête avait rencontré assez violemment le mur. Cependant, il restait suffisamment conscient pour se préoccuper de son amant.

« Hé, Yuki, ça va ? »

« … »

« Eiri ? Réponds-moi, Eiri ! »

« … Ça va, marmonna le romancier en se redressant sur un coude. Pas la peine de me hurler dans les oreilles. J'ai seulement eu un vertige… »

« Je te ramène à ta chambre, et j'appelle un médecin. Et Seguchi-san aussi… »

« Ça va, j'te dis ! le coupa l'écrivain qui s'assit en s'adossant au mur, en face de Shuichi. Par la peine de rameuter tout le quartier. J'ai juste besoin de manger un peu. Ça ira mieux après… »

« Tu es sûr ? » fit le chanteur d'une voix inquiète.

« Mais oui, bon sang ! s'exclama le blond, exaspéré. Lâche-moi un peu ! »

« Yuki ! Je m'fais du souci pour toi, moi ! s'indigna le musicien. Alors… »

« Écoute. On va déjeuner, et si j'me sens toujours pas bien après je te promets qu'on appelle un docteur, d'accord ? »

« Mais… » commença Shuichi.

« Je me sens mieux, je t'assure, fit le romancier. Ça m'a fait du bien de rester assis un moment, et maintenant, je vais mieux. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter, tu veux bien ? »

« … O… oui… » acquiesça un peu à regret l'artiste.

« … Viens là… » fit l'écrivain en soupirant.

Shuichi, à genoux, s'approcha lentement de l'écrivain qui l'attira vivement à lui en le tirant par la nuque avant de l'embrasser.

« Je vais bien, je t'assure, reprit le blond. J'ai seulement besoin de manger. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, l'estomac de Yuki émit soudain des gargouillements indélicats. L'écrivain rougit, et Shuichi le regarda, effaré, avant d'éclater de rire, peu habitué à ce genre de choses de la part de son amant.

« Je t'ai permis de te foutre de ma gueule ? » râla le romancier.

« HA HA HA ! Désolé, Eiri ! »

« Attends un peu, toi… »

« AAAH ! NON ! PAS LES CHATOUILLES ! PAS LES CHATOUILLES ! HA HA HA ! HIIIII ! NOOON ! HA HA HA ! »

Le chanteur riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défendre. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'en n'avait pas envie, il préférait continuer à s'amuser avec Yuki. Shuichi aimait ce nouveau Yuki, tendre et joueur, même si cela l'inquiétait vaguement, comme si l'écrivain cherchait à profiter d'instants devenus trop précieux… Car d'habitude, le romancier n'agissait pas de la sorte. Tout avait changé juste après son hospitalisation…

Mais Shuichi était bien décidé à ne pas perdre espoir. Chassant ces moires pensées, il recentra son attention vers son amant. L'écrivain se calma en voyant que le chanteur ne riait plus, affichant un sourire triste mais résolu.

« Quoi ? » fit rudement le blond en s'écartant de lui.

« Yuki, je… »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? »

« … Je t'aime… » fit simplement Shuichi en souriant.

Eiri regarda l'artiste en silence.

« … Tsss… Imbécile… » lâcha-t-il enfin en passant une main dans ses cheveux dégoulinants d'eau.

« … Je sais… répondit le musicien. Mais c'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? »

« Lève-toi au lieu de débiter des âneries, fit l'écrivain d'un ton sec en obligeant Shuichi à se relever. On va aller déjeuner. »

L'artiste obéit avec un sourire amusé. Yuki avait repris une attitude froide envers lui, mais le musicien savait que ce n'était que pour masquer sa gêne. Les deux amants sortirent de la douche, et se séchèrent mutuellement, Eiri laissant libre court aux mains baladeuses du chanteur tandis qu'il le frictionnait vigoureusement. Une fois sec, le blond s'habilla rapidement et laissa son compagnon finir de se préparer avant de se rendre à la cuisine. Il était à peine entré dans la pièce que le musicien déboulait en trombe, l'obligeant à s'asseoir pendant qu'il s'occupait de tout.

Peu après, le petit déjeuner fin prêt, ils s'attablèrent et commencèrent à manger à belles dents ( enfin, surtout Shuichi). Shuichi n'oublia pas de faire prendre ses médicaments au romancier, tout en babillant sans discontinuer, cherchant à dissimuler son angoisse après l'aveu de Yuki sur sa maladie. L'écrivain perçut tout de suite l'inquiétude derrière cette apparente jovialité du chanteur. Mais il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas parler de sa maladie, ni d'agir différemment envers lui, même si aujourd'hui, l'artiste parlait encore plus que d'habitude. Mais Eiri commençait à en avoir marre des piaillements ininterrompus du musicien, et il cherchait désespérément un moyen d'y mettre fin. Brusquement, il eut une idée et lança :

« Ça te dirait d'aller au parc d'attraction aujourd'hui ? »

Gagné ! Shuichi se tût aussitôt, bouche bée. Avait-il bien entendu ? Yuki lui proposait de sortir ensemble ? Le chanteur avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Comme il restait là sans réaction aucune, sauf de regarder Yuki, les yeux grand écarquillés, l'écrivain reprit finalement la parole :

« Je te force à rien si t'as pas envie, fit-il un peu rudement pour le sortir de sa stupéfaction. C'était juste une proposition en l'air… »

« SI, SI ! BIEN SÛR QUE JE VEUX ! J'EN AI MÊME SUPER ENVIE ! » s'écria l'artiste avant que son amant ne change d'avis.

« Ça va, j'ai compris ! T'es pas obligé de hurler ! » grommela le jeune homme blond.

« On part quand, dis ? On part quand ? »

« Dès que t'arrêteras de me vriller les tympans avec tes cris hystériques, et qu'on aura fini de manger et de faire la vaisselle. »

« OK ! » fit Shuichi en se dépêchant de terminer son petit déjeuner.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Quelques heures plus tard, parc d'attraction d'Odaiba (Odaiba Amusement Park).**

« Bon, fit le blond. Tu veux aller où, maintenant ? »

« Là ! » répondit aussitôt le garçon aux cheveux roses d'un air joyeux en pointant le doigt dans une direction.

L'écrivain regarda d'un air dubitatif l'attraction désigné par le chanteur : le Grand 8. Yuki soupira tandis que le musicien commençait à se diriger vers le manège en entraînant son amant par le bras. Pendant qu'ils faisaient le queue pour monter sur l'attraction, Shuichi surprit l'expression ennuyée de son compagnon.

« On n'est pas obligé d'y aller s'y t'as pas envie, » fit-il, vaguement inquiet.

« Mais si, imbécile ! maugréa le blond. C'est juste que j'aime pas trop le Grand 8... »

« T'as pas non plus aimé les précédentes attractions, j'te signale, lui fit remarquer Shuichi d'un ton un peu agacé. En fait, c'est pas que t'aime pas le Grand 8, c'est que t'aime carrément pas les parcs d'attractions, c'est tout. J'me demande bien pourquoi t'as proposé qu'on y aille d'ailleurs. Si tu voulais pas venir ici, j'aurais compris. Je t'aurais même suivi dans un musée, ou une exposition, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, pourvu que ce soit un truc qui te plaise. Parce que là, je commence à en avoir marre de t'entendre râler à longueur de temps. Et puis arrête de m'traiter d'imbécile. »

« … »

« Bon, j'ai compris ! s'énerva Shuichi en faisant mine de sortir de la file. On va rentrer tout de suite ! J'en ai marre de t'voir faire la tronche ! »

« Shuichi, attends… fit Yuki en retenant le chanteur. Je… je suis désolé… » ajouta-t-il à mi-voix en rougissant.

Le musicien se retourna vers son amant. Avant sa maladie, Yuki n'aurait jamais réagi de cette manière. Il ne se serait jamais excusé avec cet air gêné, le regard fuyant.

« Je… je vais faire un effort, je te le promets, l'assura le romancier. Je voudrais… qu'on passe un moment agréable ensemble… tous les deux… »

« … »

« Je ne voulais te mettre en colère, Shuichi. Mais j'ai pas l'habitude de sortir dans ce genre d'endroit, alors ça me fait bizarre… Et puis, tous ces gens souriants et bruyants autour de nous, ça me met mal à l'aise…»

« … »

« Shuichi… Je te promets que je vais faire un effort, et profiter de cette journée sans me plaindre… »

« … »

« … On a inversé les rôles ou quoi , là?» fit Yuki, commençant à trouver étrange et énervant le mutisme du chanteur.

« … »

« Tu pourrais répondre quand j'te parle !»

« … »

« Tu vas parler à la fin ? » s'emporta le blond.

« … Tu vois comme c'est agaçant, » lâcha finalement le musicien.

« Hein ? »

« C'est exactement comme ça que tu fais avec moi la plupart du temps. Tu réponds pas. C'est parfois extrêmement crispant comme comportement. »

« Et je dois comprendre quoi au juste ? »

« Laisse-toi aller, Eiri, lui dit simplement le chanteur. Amuse-toi, détends-toi, mais arrête de râler à tout bout de champ. Moi aussi, j'ai envie qu'on passe un bon moment ensemble. Alors, si toi tu acceptes qu'on reste un peu plus longtemps ici aujourd'hui, je te promets qu'on ira voir un musée, on qu'on fera un truc que t'auras choisi. D'accord ?»

« … »

« Eiri, recommence pas ! »

« Oui… d'accord… c'est d'accord, Shuichi…» répondit l'écrivain en soupirant.

« HÉ, LES PÉDÉS ! fit soudain une voix bourrue derrière eux. Vous voyez pas que la file avance ?»

Shuichi rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sous l'insulte, mais il sût conserver suffisamment son calme pour empêcher Yuki d'aller casser la gueule au type qui les avait injuriés, et entraîna son amant dans le premier wagon qui se libéra.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé faire ? » lui demanda le romancier d'un ton rude.

« Je veux pas d'ennui, Eiri, répondit l'artiste. J'ai envie qu'on passe du bon temps ensemble, et ça, ça aurait gâché notre journée… »

« Pourtant, ce connard nous a traités de pédés. »

« Et alors ? fit vivement le musicien. Il n'a pas tout à fait tort, finalement… On est bien ensemble, non ? C'est juste le terme qui est… offensant… Mais en définitive, c'est ce que nous sommes… »

Shuichi avait les larmes aux yeux. Visiblement, ça l'avait profondément choqué de se faire traiter de pédé.

« Oui, c'est vrai après tout… admit l'écrivain. Nous sommes des pédés… Alors autant l'assumer jusqu'au bout, » ajouta-t-il en embrassant langoureusement le chanteur, sans se soucier des exclamations outrées autour d'eux _(Note de Shizu :pas toutes outrées d'ailleurs. Certaines jeunes filles poussaient plutôt des "Kyaaa !"ravis en murmurant "C'est des vrais ! C'est trop meugnon.")_.

L'artiste se laissa faire, surpris que Yuki l'embrasse de cette manière en public. Mais dans un sens, c'était une façon pour l'écrivain de montrer à Shuichi qu'il l'aimait, et le chanteur en était heureux.

« … Heu… Messieurs, s'il vous plaît… fit la voix gêné d'une hôtesse sur le quai. Il faut fixer vos attaches afin que la manège puisse partir… »

Yuki se décida enfin à libérer les lèvres de Shuichi, et les deux amants laissèrent l'employée fixer leurs harnais de sécurité, puis la rame démarra et commença à prendre de la vitesse. L'engin tourna une première fois, puis une seconde, monta avant d'effectuer une descente vertigineuse, tourna encore, monta, descendit avant de s'engager dans une boucle qui mit les passagers la tête en bas, sortit de la boucle, tourna encore plusieurs fois, puis ralentit et s'arrêta enfin. Au fil des tours et détours du manège, l'écrivain s'était mis à pâlir dangereusement, et quand la rame s'arrêta, il était plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Quand le loquet de sécurité se débloqua, Yuki se dégagea à la hâte de son harnais avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes, placées, visiblement à raison, à la sortie du manège. Shuichi s'extirpa à son tour du wagon et partit à la suite de son amant.

« Yuki ? appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète en essayant d'ouvrir une porte désespérément fermée à clé. Yuki, ça va ? Réponds-moi, Yuki ! »

L'écrivain ne répondait pas, occupé à régurgiter l'intégralité de son petit déjeuner dans les toilettes. À ce moment-là, une voix moqueuse derrière Shuichi lança :

« Ben alors la tapette ? Ta p'tite copine se sent mal ? Tu veux qu'on appelle le docteur ? »

C'était le type qui les avait insulté tout à l'heure, accompagné de trois jeunes femmes. Il toisa le chanteur d'un air goguenard avant d'éclater de rire. Cette fois-ci, Shuichi en eu marre.

« Je t'interdis d'insulter Yuki, espèce de connard ! cria le musicien. Moi, tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, mais je t'interdis de t'en prendre à lui. »

« Oh, elle s'appelle Yuki, ta copine ? ricana encore l'autre. Ce nom lui va à merveille. »

« Arrête- ça tout de suite ! » lui ordonna Shuichi.

« Pourquoi ? demanda l'homme avec dédain. Je viens de faire un compliment à ta copine, tu devrais être content. »

« C'était pas un compliment, salaud ! »

« Woh ! Commence pas à m'insulter, sale pédale… » fit le type, menaçant.

« ARRÊTE DE NOUS TRAITER DE PÉDALES ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce tu vas faire ? Tu vas grogner pour me faire peur ? Essaye pas de te frotter à moi, t'as aucune chance, poulette. »

Cette dernière insulte mit le musicien hors de lui. Il se précipita soudain sur le type et, bien que celui-ci fasse deux têtes de plus que lui, il réussit à le renverser au sol. Accroupi au-dessus de lui, Shuichi se mit à frapper l'homme qui se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Brusquement, le type repoussa le musicien d'un puissant cou de poing, l'envoyant s'affaler un peu plus loin au sol, à moitié assommé. Le type vint à Shuichi qu'il souleva de terre en l'attrapant par son T-shirt. Le chanteur commença à se débattre, les pieds battant l'air à quelques centimètres du sol, mais l'homme le calma en le frappant violemment dans l'estomac. Shuichi gémit et agrippa la main qui le maintenait en l'air.

« Alors, tu dis plus rien, hein, saloperie de tantouse ? » le railla son agresseur.

« Lui, peut-être pas. Mais moi, je risque de m'énerver si tu le lâches pas tout de suite… » fit une profonde voix grave à quelques mètres d'eux.

L'homme tourna la tête vers celui qui avait parlé. C'était Yuki, enfin sorti des toilettes. Il avait encore le teint très pâle, mais ses yeux flamboyaient littéralement de colère. Impressionné par ce seul regard, le gaillard perdit un instant contenance, et reposa lentement le chanteur par terre, tout en le retenant toujours pas le col de son T-shirt.

« J'ai dit "lâche-le", » répéta calmement l'écrivain.

« Q… qu'est-ce qu'y a, tarlouse ? balbutia l'homme d'une voix mal assurée. Tu m'cherches ? »

« J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui me cherches, là, répondit froidement Yuki. Lâche-le et évite de m'insulter encore une fois. Tu pourrais bien le regretter… »

L'individu déglutit bruyamment. Pourquoi le regard de cet homme à la beauté androgyne le glaçait-il autant ? C'était un regard de tueur, le regard de celui qui a déjà donné la mort au moins une fois. L'homme prit soudain peur et relâcha le musicien, avant de l'envoyer d'une bourrade dans les bras du blond.

« Tsss… crâna-t-il, refusant de perdre la face devant ce qu'il considérait comme des sous-hommes. De toute façon, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de sales tantouses… »

L'insulte avait fusé par pur réflexe, et il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue Le coup de poing que l'écrivain lui décocha le fit taire aussitôt, le jetant à terre. Il se releva pour riposter, mais s'arrêta dans son élan, foudroyé par le regard agressif du romancier. Cependant, il se reprit vite, et fit à ses copines :

« Venez, on se casse. L'ambiance est malsaine ici… »

Puis il s'éloigna en entraînant son fan-club. L'une d'elle revint pourtant, et tendit un mouchoir à Shuichi.

« J'ai trouvé ça très courageux de votre part de défendre votre ami. Et adorable aussi. Prenez soin de vous surtout, et de lui aussi. Il n'a pas l'air bien. Au revoir. »

Elle repartit et rejoignit ses amies et l'homme bourru. Les deux amants les regardèrent s'éloigner, l'un encore un peu sonné, l'autre agacé mais néanmoins attendri de l'attention de la jeune fille. Puis Shuichi regarda le mouchoir qu'il tenait dans les mains, repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Yuki, bien qu'encore à peine remis de son malaise, s'inquiéta de ces larmes amères.

« Shuichi ? Ça va ? »

« … Snif snif… O… oui… fit le chanteur entre deux reniflements. Mais… mais… ce type… il a dit du mal de toi… de nous… Pourquoi… Pourquoi, Yuki ? Pourquoi il a dit toutes ces choses horribles sur nous ? C'est vraiment mal que je t'aime ? Je sais bien que c'est pas normal, mais… snif snif…. Je fais rien de mal, moi… Alors, pourquoi il a été aussi méchant ? »

Sur le coup, le romancier ne sût quoi répondre. Shuichi était trop sensible et finalement trop innocent. C'était de ce genre de réaction que l'écrivain voulait préserver le musicien, mais il n'y était pas parvenu. C'est vrai que Shuichi aurait bien fini un jour par se faire insulter de la sorte, mais bon, c'est sûr que ce n'est jamais bien agréable. Tout ce qu'Eiri pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était essayer de rassurer Shuichi et le consoler. Il attira son amant qui pleurnichait toujours et le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu sais, Shuichi, ce sera sûrement pas le dernier type comme lui que tu rencontreras… »

Raté sur toute la ligne ! Les paroles de l'écrivain n'avaient fait que renforcer l'intensité des pleurs du musicien. Bon, il fallait falloir trouver autre chose.

« Shuichi, calme-toi. Je suis là… fit le romancier en caressant les mèches roses. Il ne faut pas écouter ce que dit ce sale type. Ce n'est qu'un abruti fini. Il faut… il faut… »

"_Merde ! se dit Yuki. Y va vraiment falloir que je sorte un truc à l'eau de rose, ou on va pas s'en sortir… Putain, qu'est-ce qui m'oblige pas à faire parfois."_

« Shuichi, continua l'écrivain en obligeant le chanteur à le regarder. Que te dit ton cœur ? »

« Hein ?… heu… ben… »

« Dans ton cœur, tu penses que c'est mal de m'aimer ? »

« NON ! Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors ce que ce type a dit, ce ne sont que des conneries. Écoute ce que te dit ton cœur. »

« O… oui, d'accord, Eiri. »acquiesça le musicien en essuyant ses larmes avec le mouchoir.

« Ouh, c'est bien, fit Yuki légèrement ironique. Tu pleures plus. »

« … Sniiirfl… renifla une dernière fois le chanteur après s'être mouché. Mais au fait, toi ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hein ? HA ! Oui, ça va… Enfin presque. Je me sens encore un peu nauséeux, et j'ai du mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Mais ça va mieux que tout à l'heure. »

« On va rentrer, ça vaut mieux… » fit le musicien d'une voix anxieuse.

« Ça va, j'te dis ! lui répéta l'écrivain. Ce sont mes médicaments qui me détraquent l'estomac, rien d'autre. Normalement, je ne crains pas ce genre d'attraction. »

« N'empêche que ça me tracasse quand même. Tu… Hé mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "normalement" ? J'croyais que t'allais jamais dans les parcs d'attraction ! »

« J'ai dit que j'avais pas l'habitude d'y aller. Mais j'ai jamais dit que j'y avais jamais mis les pieds, abruti ! »

« Mais… heu… RAAAAH ! T'es vraiment pénible comme mec ! pesta Shuichi. Bon, on fait quoi alors ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » lui demanda l'écrivain.

« Qu'est-ce que TOI tu veux faire plutôt ? lui retourna le chanteur. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.»

« Tout ce que je voudrais ? »

« Oui ! » fit le musicien d'un ton affirmatif.

« Bon, on reste alors. Par contre… »

« Quoi ? »

« On ne va plus dans le Grand 8 ou une autre de ces attractions qui vous secouent dans tous les sens. Mon estomac ne le supportera pas encore une fois. »

« … D'accord ! » accepta le chanteur avec un grand sourire, trop heureux que Yuki ai décidé de rester.

Comme il était une heure de l'après-midi passée, ils poussèrent jusqu'à une cafétéria pour manger. Tandis que Shuichi dévorait à belles dents un copieux reps, son amant se contentait d'un Coca, encore mal remis de l'épisode du Grand 8. Le chanteur n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il mange, mais il lui avait fait promettre de grignoter un petit quelque chose dans l'après-midi s'il se sentait mieux.

La seconde partie de la journée se passa sans aucun problème (ou presque). Shuichi laissait l'écrivain choisir les attractions, même s'il n'était pas trop chaud pour la " Maison hantée ", à raison d'ailleurs. Yuki n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de laisser le chanteur errait seul quelques minutes dans la pénombre d'une crypte très réaliste, puis il était arrivé par derrière lui, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du musicien. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de terreur qu'on entendit à l'autre bout du parc, avant de prendre la fuite, s'entraver dans la robe de " la Femme des neiges ", puis basculer tête la première dans le bassin d'un " kappa" particulièrement vert et répugnant.

Un agent de sécurité furieux les emmena voir le directeur du parc qui voulait les faire payer pour les dégâts occasionnés. Mais quand celui-ci reconnut Eiri (ils s'étaient rencontrés à une soirée de bienfaisance organisée par Tôma pour la promotion d'un album anthologie des Nittle Grasper), il devint tout miel. Il faut dire aussi que N.G.Productions était depuis un actionnaire majeur dans le financement des activités du parc, et le directeur passa l'éponge sur ce " malencontreux accident".

Quand ils quittèrent le bureau du directeur après avoir reçu ses plus plates excuses_ (Note de Shizu : quel faux- cul de lèche- botte ce directeur quand même !)_, Shuichi tanna le blond pour aller faire un tour de bateau- cygne dans "La Promenade des Amoureux ". Yuki rechigna longtemps, mais le musicien insista tellement qu'il finit par céder. Après tout, l'écrivain devait bien ça à son amant après la trouille qu'il lui avait faite dans la " Maison hantée ". Une demi- heure plus tard, le romancier ne fut pas mécontent de sortir de l'attraction.

Déjà qu'il avait honte de monter dans un bateau aussi ridicule sous le regard amusé des hôtesses d'accueil, il avait fallu qu'il supporte les jérémiades du musicien qui se collait à lui comme une sangsue, et quémandait sans cesse des baisers. Yuki avait refusé tout net, mal à son aise dans cette atmosphère plus que kitchissime à souhait. Le blond persistant dans son refus, et le musicien dans ses avances, les deux amants avaient commencé à s'agiter dans le bateau, l'un cherchant à embrasser l'autre qui s'y refusait, si bien que l'embarcation chavira, envoyant ses passagers prendre un bain. Ils finirent le trajet à pied en pataugeant dans l'eau, et sortirent de la promenade en s'engueulant, trempés jusqu'aux os.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on retrouvait les deux jeunes hommes assis sur un banc en train de se faire sécher au soleil. Yuki grommelait et pestait en essayant d'essorer le mieux qu'il pouvait ses vêtements, une canette de soda posée à côté de lui, tandis que le chanteur boudait à l'autre bout du banc sans toucher à sa propre canette.

« T'es fier de toi, j'espère ? » maugréa l'écrivain à son amant.

« HUMPH ! T'es gonflé ! s'insurgea le musicien. T'as quand même ta part de responsabilité dans ce "naufrage" ! Pourquoi t'as pas voulu m'embrasser ? On était tranquille, personne nous aurait vu, et toi t'as même pas voulu m'embrasser juste une fois ! »

« J'aimais pas ce truc niais et affligeant de fichu promenade à dos de cygne ! »

« T'AIMES RIEN DE TOUTE FAÇON ! On essaye de te faire plaisir, mais toi, t'es jamais content ! Et puis, pour ce qui est de faire plaisir aux autres, n'en parlons pas ! Tu sais même pas c'que ça veut dire ! »

« Me cherche pas, Shuichi, ou je sens que tu vas rentrer à pied… » le menaça Eiri.

« BEN TIENS ! ÉVIDEMMENT ! De toute façon, c'est même pas la peine de m'envoyer chier ! Je rentrerai tout seul parce que j'ai plus envie de voir ta sale tronche ! AU REVOIR ! » cria le musicien en se levant puis s'éloignant d'un pas furieux.

Quand il entendit la canette tomber par terre, et un " Shuichi " plaintif, le chanteur se retourna d'un coup et tira la langue au romancier. Cependant, ce qu'il vit le calma aussitôt…

En se relevant pour rattraper Shuichi, Yuki eut un vertige. Il porta la main à ses yeux, et s'immobilisa, attendant que l'étourdissement s'estompe. Malheureusement, il se sentait au contraire de plus en plus mal. Tout, autour de lui, était enveloppé d'un halo lumineux, comme si le soleil s'était mis à briller avec plus d'intensité. Le blond tituba un instant, cherchant un appui, appela son amant dans un souffle, puis soudain il se sentit partir et tout devint noir…

_**Et maintenant, le mot que personne n'a envie de lire :**_

**À SUIVRE …**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** **Akkai no Yuki**

**Lexique :** Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, un " kappa" est un démon de eaux typiquement japonais, vivant dans les marais, et dont le sommet du crâne forme une coupe rempli d'un liquide dont il tire ses pouvoirs.

**Commentaires de fin :** OUF ! AI FINI LE CINQUIÈME CHAPITRE ! Maintenant, c'est la dernière ligne droite avant… la fin. Vous attendez tou(te)s avec impatience le dernier chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? Pour la traduction du titre, y faudra attendre que j'envoie le prochain chapitre. Je veux pas donner sa signification tout de suite, mais je peux vous dire une chose : c'est très poétique. Bon, je vous embrasse et je vous dis : MATA NE !


	6. La complainte de Tôma

**Chapitre VI : La Complainte de Tôma **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, lemon, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :**

- Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

- léger Seguchi Toma / Yuki Eiri

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent bien entendu à mon illustre sensei, Maki Murakami- sama

**Commentaires :** …Heu… Petit changement de programme… Vous deviez avoir un 6ème et dernier chapitre de R&J ? Hé bien voici un 6ème et AVANT-DERNIER chapitre. Je tenais absolument à faire une scène avec Tôma, et ça aurait fait un chapitre beaucoup trop long si je l'avais mis dans le 6ème, donc j'ai fait deux chapitres. Gomen nasaï ! Mais bon, vous allez être contentes, Y A UN LEMON ! OUAIIIIIS ! TOUT LE MONDE IL EST CONTENT ! C'est marrant parce qu'au départ, y en n'avait pas et puis au fil de l'histoire, ça s'est fait tout seul. Ben quand y ont envie, y ont envie, hein, et moi en général, je peux rien faire pour les arrêter. Mais de toute façon, on aime toutes ça, non ?(Hi hi hi, mode pervers ON !).

Hé, dites- moi, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais mon style d'écriture et mes délires d'auteurs sont très proches du style de Murakami, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ça m'a paru hyper flagrant quand j'ai lu le 4ème volume du manga de Gravitation (que je viens d'acheter, et que je suis toute contente, et que même que je l'ai déjà lu 5 fois, et que j'ai tout pleuré les larmes de mes yeux quand Shuichi s'est fait violer et tout). En plus, j'ai remarqué que dans la vie réelle, j'ai parfois tendance à adopter le comportement de notre cher Shui-chan. Oùla, me direz-vous, à ce niveau-là, ça devient grave. Faut te faire soigner, ma Shizu ! Bon, je verrais ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai une fic à copier moi. Allez, bisous !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Yuki et Shuichi sont allés au parc d'attraction. La journée, bien que ponctuée de deux- trois incidents, s'est à peu près bien déroulé. Mais en fin d'après- midi, alors que les deux amants venaient de s'engueuler, l'écrivain fait un malaise…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Un peu plus tard, infirmerie du parc d'attraction Odaiba.**

« YUKIII ! YUKI ! RÉVEILLE- TOI ! YUKI, S'IL TE PLAIT, RÉVEILLE- TOI ! OUVRE LES YEUX, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! YUKIIII ! »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses était complètement hystérique. Un agent de sécurité le retenait avec difficulté pour laisser le personnel de l'infirmerie s'occuper du jeune homme blond.

« LÂCHEZ - MOI ! JE VEUX ALLER LE VOIR ! YUKI A BESOIN DE MOI ! LAISSEZ - MOI ! YUKI ! »

« Calmez- vous, jeune homme ! essayait de le calmer l'homme qui retenait le chanteur. Ce n'est pas en vous énervant de la sorte que vous aiderez votre ami ! »

« YUKIIII ! » cria Shuichi, incapable de se maîtriser.

À ce moment-là, l'infirmière perdit patience, vint jusqu'au chanteur et le gifla violemment. La douleur cuisante irradiant sa joue surprit tellement le musicien qu'il resta un instant sans réaction, un instant qui suffit à la femme pour le remettre à sa place.

« Je vous laisserai voir votre ami dès que j'aurai fini de l'ausculter, mais surtout dès que vous vous serez calmé. Pour le moment, vous perturbez mon travail, et vous mettez peut-être sa vie en danger. Alors asseyez-vous dans un coin, et que je ne vous entende plus jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle. C'est bien clair ? »

Shuichi hocha lentement la tête en détournant les yeux, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, en larmes, tandis que l'infirmière retournait s'occuper de Yuki et tirait un rideau devant le lit pour s'isoler avec son patient. Elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et s'adressa en souriant au chanteur qui avait fini par s'asseoir sur une chaise, sous la surveillance de l'agent de sécurité.

« Bon. Je constate que vous avez l'air plus calme. Je peux donc vous permettre de voir votre ami. Il a repris connaissance il y a quelques minutes. Il n'a rien de bien méchant, mais il devra quand même se reposer quelques jours. »

« … Ha… heu… merci… » balbutia l'artiste.

« Allez-y vite. Il vous attends… »

Shuichi ravala ses larmes, inspira un grand coup, puis il alla rejoindre son amant. Il s'arrêta devant le rideau, le cœur battant, n'osant pas franchir cette ultime barrière qui le séparait de son compagnon. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix de Yuki qui l'appelait que le musicien se décida à ouvrir le rideau. Le chanteur gardait la tête baissée, immobile en face du lit où se trouvait le blond. L'écrivain l'appela une nouvelle fois en lui demandant de le regarder.

Le musicien secoua la tête avec force, en signe de négation, repensant avec honte à leur dispute de tout à l'heure. Il se sentait responsable du malaise de son compagnon. Il n'aurait jamais dû insister pour monter sur le Grand 8, ni pour aller faire un tour de bateau- cygne, car la première attraction avait rendu Eiri malade, et la seconde l'avait laissé trempé des pieds à la tête, alors que l'écrivain sortait à peine d'une grave bronchite. Et pour couronner le tout, Shuichi avait fait une scène Yuki à parce que ce dernier n'avait pas voulu l'embrasser. Mais pourquoi avait-il donc accepter d'aller au parc d'attraction ce matin, quand le romancier le lui avait proposé ? Il n'aurait jamais dû consentir à cette sortie alors que Eiri avait un cancer.

« … Pardon, Eiri… » lâcha le musicien en fermant les yeux.

Des larmes suintèrent sous ses paupières closes, et il se remit à sangloter doucement, les épaules agitées de soubresauts irréguliers.

« Viens ici, » lui ordonna l'écrivain.

Le chanteur secoua encore la tête, refusant de bouger.

« Tu vas pas m'obliger à me lever quand même ? le rudoya un peu son amant. Ramène ton cul ici et plus vite que ça ! »

Shuichi obéit en pleurnichant toujours, et vint à côté du lit.

« Assis ! » fit le romancier en tapotant légèrement le matelas.

L'artiste s'assit sans dire un mot, et sans oser regarder le blond. Il remarqua que l'infirmière avait enlevé ses vêtements mouillés à Yuki, et les avait étendus sur la chaise à côté du lit pour qu'ils sèchent.

« Bon, fit le jeune homme blond. Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux roses, surpris de la question, tourna la tête vers son amant adossé à un gros oreiller. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux en croisant une paire de pupilles dorées, et balbutia :

« … C'est… c'est ma faute… si tu es malade. Je… je t'ai forcé à aller dans le Grand 8 et la promenade des cygnes, et… et… je me suis engueulé avec toi… Et j'aurais… j'aurais pas dû accepter qu'on aille au parc alors que… alors que tu étais à peine remis de ta bronchite, et que tu as un cancer, et… et… JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ, EIRI ! s'exclama soudain le musicien en se jetant au cou du romancier. J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu t'effondrer tout à l'heure ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort… Tu bougeais plus, tu étais tout pâle… Je savais plus quoi faire ! Pardon, Eiri, pardon… »

Shuichi ne pût en dire plus, et laissant soudain libre court à son chagrin, il enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de l'écrivain en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Yuki serra tendrement le musicien contre lui et caressa ses mèches fuchsia jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Quand l'artiste s'arrêta enfin de pleurer, le romancier l'écarta doucement.

« Maintenant, tu vas écouter ce que je vais te dire, fit-il en obligeant Shuichi à le regarder. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que j'ai eu ce malaise tout à l'heure… »

« Mais… »

« On se tait, le coupa l'écrivain en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du chanteur. Tu m'écoutes d'abord jusqu'au bout, sans dire un mot. »

Shuichi hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Bien. Je disais donc que ce n'était pas ta faute si j'ai fait un malaise. Tu te rappelles qu'on s'est baladé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dehors en plein soleil ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête accompagné d'une moue perplexe.

« J'ai tout simplement eu une insolation, expliqua sobrement l'écrivain à son amant. J'en suis quitte pour avoir mal au crâne et craindre les lumières vives pendant quelques jours, mais ce n'est pas plus grave que ça. Alors cesse te t'inquiéter et de te culpabiliser, d'accord ? »

Cette fois-ci, le chanteur resta sans réaction. Il se contentait de fixer le blond, sans sembler comprendre. Puis soudain il demanda fébrilement :

« C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? C'est qu'une insolation ? Tu me racontes pas de bobards pour pas que j'm'inquiète ? »

« Non, je ne te mens pas, Shuichi. C'est la vérité. Tu peux demander à l'infirmière, elle te le confirmera. »

« C'est exact ! affirma cette dernière qui arrivait fort à propos, tenant dans les mains un plateau avec des flacons de médicaments et une seringue. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser, fit-elle ensuite au chanteur. Je dois faire une piqûre à notre charmant écrivain, » ajouta-t-elle, visiblement ravie de s'occuper du célèbre Yuki Eiri.

« Juste une minute, supplia le musicien avant d'enlacer à nouveau son amant avec un soupir de soulagement. Je suis tellement soulagé de savoir que c'est pas grave, Eiri… » fit-il ensuite à son compagnon.

« Shuichi… Je voudrais te dire quelque chose… »

« Oui, quoi ? » demanda l'artiste en s'écartant du blond.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi je t'avais foutu dehors quand j'ai appris que j'étais malade… »

« … Heu… »

« C'est parce que… »

« Eiri. Je… J'ai pas besoin de le savoir, tu sais… »

« Si, je veux te le dire. »

« Mais… »

« C'était parce que je ne voulais pas voir cette expression sur ton visage, » le coupa l'écrivain que le chanteur puisse protester davantage.

« Hein ? »

« Je ne voulais pas voir cette expression angoissée déformer ton visage, Shuichi, reprit Yuki. Je veux te voir sourire. J'en ai besoin… »

« Besoin… de mon sourire ? »

« … Oui… Parce que quand je te vois sourire, je me sens mieux. Ça me donne envie de guérir… Si tu n'étais pas venu la dernière fois quand j'ai été hospitalisé, je crois… je crois que je me serais laissé mourir… »

« … Eiri… »

« Alors s'il te plaît, fais-moi un beau sourire… Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer à cause de moi… »

« D'accord, Eiri… » fit le chanteur en esquissant un sourire.

Puis, sentant des larmes perler à nouveau sous ses yeux, mais de joie cette fois-ci, Shuichi tourna le dos au romancier, et chercha le mouchoir que lui avait donné la jeune femme au Grand 8. Il essuya ses yeux humides, se moucha vigoureusement, rangea le mouchoir, puis fit volte-face et se jeta encore une fois au cou du blond avec un immense sourire en criant « Yuki » joyeusement.

« C'est tellement beau c' que tu m'as dit, Yuki. Ça m'fait super plaisir ! » fit Shuichi en minaudant comme un gamin.

« Voilà, je te préfère comme ça. Même si t'as l'air plus bête, » le taquina l'écrivain.

« Mais euh… » protesta le musicien en s'écartant de Yuki.

« Dites les amoureux, les rappela à l'ordre l'infirmière. Je vous avais accordé une minute, je crois, et ça en fait déjà cinq là. J'aimerais bien faire ma piqûre. »

Shuichi rougit mais le sourire complice de la femme le rasséréna. Il se retourna vers Yuki, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce en emportant le portable de son amant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? » lança l'écrivain avant que l'énergique garçon ne décampe.

« Prévenir ta sœur, ou bien Seguchi-san. Tu penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser prendre le volant pour rentrer ? »

Et le chanteur fila en claquant la porte, laissant son compagnon aux mains de l'infirmière.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le même jour, siège de la N.G. Productions. Salle de conférence, 17H45 P.M.**

Toc Toc Toc

« Entrez ! »

« … Excusez-moi, Seguchi-san… fit timidement une secrétaire. Il y a au téléphone un jeune homme qui demande à vous parler. Il dit que c'est important… »

« Vous a-t-il donné son nom ? » demanda le président, légèrement agacé.

« Oui. Il s'agit du chanteur d'un groupe que vous produisez, Shindô Shuichi. »

« Vous lui avez dit que j'étais en réunion ? S'il a un problème, qu'il voit ça avec son manager.»

« Il a dit que c'était à propos d'un certain Eiri. Il aurait fait un malaise… »

« Un malaise…? fit Tôma d'une voix blanche en se levant d'un coup. Mon dieu, Eiri… Passez-le moi, je vais le prendre ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

« Bi… bien. Tout de suite, Seguchi-san… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, le président décrochait le téléphone de la salle de conférence, et la voix de Shuichi retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

« … Heu… Seguchi-san ? Je suis désolé de vous déranger en pleine réunion, mais je n'arrivais pas à joindre la sœur d'Eiri, enfin votre femme, alors… »

« Comment va-t-il ? » le coupa soudainement Tôma d'une voix angoissée.

« Bien, il va bien, s'empressa de le rassurer le musicien. Eiri s'est évanoui, mais en fait, c'était pas grave, juste une petite insolation. Mais l'infirmière du parc a dit qu'il devrait quand même se reposer quelques jours… »

« Insolation… ? Parc… ? répéta l'ex-pianiste, étonné. Mais où êtes-vous tous les deux ? »

« Ben, on est allé au parc d'attraction aujourd'hui, le Odaiba Amusement Park. Et là, on est à l'infirmerie. Et y faudrait que quelqu'un vienne vite nous chercher parce que je sens qu'Eiri va vouloir repartir avec sa voiture. Et je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le laisser conduire après son malaise… »

« Je viens tout de suite ! » lança Tôma.

« Mais, et votre réunion ? » fit Shuichi.

« Elle était presque terminée de toute manière. Je viens aussi vite que possible ! »

« AH ! Au fait, fit le chanteur avant que Seguchi ne raccroche. Vous pourriez amener des vêtements secs pour Eiri ? On a eu un léger incident à la promenade des cygnes, et ses habits sont tout mouillés. »

« Hein ? Très bien. Je prends ça et j'arrive. »

« Mer… Bah ! »

BIP BIP BIP…

Le président n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Shuichi de le remercier qu'il lui avait déjà raccroché au nez. Il se leva et s'excusa auprès des personnes assises autour de la table.

« Sakano-san, je vous charge du reste… » fit le président avant de quitter la pièce.

« AH ! Mais, président… Je… Très bien, je m'occupe de tout ! » fit Sakano à une porte déjà close.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Une heure plus tard, sur la voie rapide.**

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta voiture, Eiri-san, fit Tôma à son beau-frère allongé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, la tête posée sur les cuisses de Shuichi. Mika nous suit avec. On la rejoindra à ton appartement après être allé à l'hôpital. On ne sait jamais… »

« Ça va, j'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital. Et puis, arrête de me materner, Tôma. J'suis plus un gosse… »grommela l'écrivain.

« Ha ha ha… Pardon, Eiri-san. Un réflexe. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis inquiété tout à l'heure quand Shindô-kun m'a téléphoné au bureau en disant que tu avais eu un malaise… »

« C'était juste une insolation. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire… »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci… »

« Tu t'inquiètes toujours trop pour pas grand chose, Tôma… » répliqua le romancier.

« Il a raison, Eiri, renchérit à son tour Shuichi. Même si ce n'était qu'une insolation, il faut que tu fasses attention… »

« C'est pas vrai ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? » bougonna Yuki.

« Hé ben si ! rétorqua le garçon aux cheveux roses. Parce que… je ne veux pas que tu… »

Le chanteur ne put terminer sa phrase, et une larme coula doucement sur sa joue.

« … J'ai eu si peur, Yuki… » murmura-t-il.

« … »

Yuki garda le silence et attira le visage du musicien pour l'embrasser.

« Prévenez-moi quand on arrive, fit-il en reposant sa tête sur les genoux de Shuichi. Je vais faire un somme attendant… »

Et il s'endormit aussitôt sous l'œil attentif du chanteur. Shuichi l'observa quelques minutes en silence, puis soudain il craqua, et il serra tendrement l'écrivain contre lui en sanglotant doucement.

« … Ça va, Shindô-kun ? » demanda Tôma au bout d'un moment.

« O… Oui … balbutia le musicien en se redressant avant d'essuyer discrètement ses larmes. Mais… je… je me sens tellement… impuissant… Il souffre et je peux rien faire pour le soulager… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne se plaint même pas… Alors que moi, j'étais totalement paniqué tout à l'heure, quand il s'est évanoui. Et lui, il souffre en silence, et il garde tout à l'intérieur… »

« Shindô-kun… »

« Je me rappelle qu'au début de ma relation avec Yuki, vous aviez voulu que je me sépare de lui… parce vous disiez que ça lui faisait du mal… que ça faisait resurgir des souvenirs douloureux… »

« Shin… Shindô-kun, je… »

« Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple que ça aujourd'hui! s'écria soudain le jeune homme. Si seulement c'était à cause de moi qu'il souffre, alors, je n'aurais qu'à partir, et il irait mieux… Mais voilà, sa douleur vient d'ailleurs, et moi, je peux rien faire pour l'aider ! »

« Si, Shindô-kun, objecta Tôma. Vous pouvez faire une chose… »

Le président n'avait pas vraiment envie de prononcer ces mots, mais il devait le faire… Pour Eiri… Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Eiri avait plus que jamais besoin de Shuichi. Alors peu importait pour l'ex-pianiste de rester à l'arrière-plan…

« Vous pouvez rester avec lui et le soutenir, comme vous le faites actuellement. C'est grâce à vous qu'Eiri-san arrivera à trouver la force, et surtout la volonté de guérir. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, il se serait sans doute déjà laissé mourir depuis longtemps… »

« … Se… Seguchi-san… » balbutia le musicien en relevant la tête.

« Eiri a besoin de vous… »

« … Je… M… Merci, Seguchi-san… »

Shuichi baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son amant, et esquissa un tendre sourire en caressant les mèches blondes.

« Alors je resterai avec lui… » murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'écrivain.

Les deux musiciens se turent, et le trajet s'acheva dans le silence le plus total, rythmé par les ronronnements du moteur de la voiture…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tôma garait le véhicule au pied de l'immeuble où habitait l'écrivain. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas allés à l'hôpital, le pianiste ayant préféré ramené son beau-frère directement chez lui. Le président vint ouvrir la porte du côté de Shuichi qui essayait de réveiller son amant. Mais celui-ci dormait profondément, et rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller. Le chanteur sortit alors de la voiture, et essaya de soulever son compagnon pour le ramener à son appartement. Cependant, le romancier était beaucoup plus grand, et surtout beaucoup plus lourd que lui, et le musicien ne réussit qu'à s'affaler au sol, écrasé sous le poids de son amant dont le sommeil n'avait pas été le moins du monde perturbé par cette chute. Le président s'agenouilla près de Shuichi et le dégagea en soulevant Eiri dans ses bras.

« Laissez-moi faire, Shindô-kun, je vais le porter, fit Tôma en tendant les clés du domicile de son beau-frère au musicien. Pendant ce temps, allez ouvrir, voulez-vous ? »

« Mais je voulais porter Yuki… »

« Vous avez eu tous les deux votre lot d'émotion aujourd'hui, et vous êtes épuisé, Shindô-kun, je le vois bien. Alors laissez-moi le porter et allez ouvrir. Je resterai ici cette nuit pour veiller sur lui pendant que vous dormirez… »

« Je suis pas fatigué ! protesta le chanteur. Je peux m'occuper de Yuki ! »

« J'en suis persuadé. Mais Eiri m'en voudrait si je vous laissais vous occuper seul de lui au détriment de votre santé. Vous devez garder la forme pour continuer à veiller sur lui, et le soutenir. »

« Mais… »

« Si vous vous écroulez d'épuisement, vous ne pourrez plus prendre soin de lui. Alors suivez mon conseil et reposez-vous ce soir. C'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire, croyez-moi. Maintenant, allez ouvrir et préparez son lit pour qu'on puisse le coucher tout de suite. »

« B… bien… » obtempéra le musicien, se rangeant finalement aux paroles de Tôma. Je… je vous attends en haut alors… »

Avant de partir, Shuichi aida le président à installer l'écrivain sur son dos, puis il s'en fut ouvrir la porte. Tôma le rejoignit bientôt, et ils couchèrent Yuki qui ne réveilla pas d'un poil durant toute l'opération de son déshabillage. Ensuite, tandis que Shuichi finissait de border l'écrivain et de préparer les médicaments qu'il prendrait à son réveil, le pianiste alla jusqu'à la cuisine préparer le dîner.

Comme Eiri dormait toujours lorsque le repas fut prêt, les deux musiciens s'attablèrent sans lui. Tôma s'efforçait d'être joyeux et complaisant, mais il voyait que Shuichi était soucieux. D'ordinaire, le chanteur avait un solide appétit et mangeait comme quatre, mais là, c'était à peine s'il avait entamé son assiette.

« Vous n'aimez pas, Shindô-kun ? s'inquiéta Tôma. Vous auriez préféré que je cuisine autre chose ? »

« … »

« Shindô-kun ? »

« Ha… heu… Si, si, c'est très bon ! réagit enfin le garçon aux cheveux roses. C'est juste que j'ai pas très faim… »

« Vous êtes inquiet… »

« … Oui… Et je me sens coupable aussi… Même si Eiri m'a dit que c'était pas faute, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que j'y suis pour quelque chose. C'est idiot, hein ? » fit Shuichi avec un petit rire amer.

« Shindô-kun… »

« Vous me préviendrez cette nuit s'il se réveille ? »

« … Heu… je… Oui, bien sûr, » acquiesça Tôma, comprenant que le chanteur avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Hé mais ? Si y s'réveilles pas ? » s'écria soudain Shuichi.

« Alllons, Shindô-kun. Bien sûr qu'il va se réveiller ! »

« C'est pas ce que j'voulais dire, s'empressa de le détromper le musicien. Je pensais à ses médicaments. Y faut qu'il les prenne régulièrement, alors y va peut-être falloir qu'on le réveille. »

« … Heu… Oui, sans doute… »

« Je vais voir s'il est réveillé ! » lança l'artiste en sortant précipitamment de la cuisine.

« Finissez au moins de manger ! »

« j'ai plus faim, merci ! » cria le chanteur depuis le couloir.

Tôma écouta le bruit de pas qui s'éloignait, puis il se leva en poussant un soupir. Il débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle, tout en laissant un plateau prêt à réchauffer pour Yuki s'il avait faim en se réveillant. Pendant ce temps, Shuichi était arrivé dans la chambre, et s'était assis au bord du lit. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à réveiller son compagnon, le regard du musicien s'attarda sur le visage endormi du blond. _" Yuki est tellement mignon quand il dort… "_ pensa le chanteur, se perdant quelques minutes dans la contemplation de son amant. Puis, sortant enfin de sa rêverie, il caressa la joue de l'écrivain en l'appelant doucement. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à faire ouvrir les yeux au blond, mais au moins son réveil s'était fait en douceur. Shuichi fit prendre ses pilules à Yuki et lui demanda s'il voulait manger. Mais ce dernier refusa vaguement avant de se recoucher et de se rendormir. Le musicien le borda alors tendrement, puis l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et d'aller se coucher sur le canapé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le jour pointait à l'horizon quand Shuichi se réveilla. Il avait bien dormi malgré les quelques cauchemars qui avaient agité son sommeil, et il se sentait en forme ce matin. Il bâilla un grand coup pour chasser les dernières vapeurs du sommeil, puis il se leva et alla jusqu'aux toilettes pour se soulager. En sortant, il perçut du bruit venant de la chambre d'Eiri et il s'approcha. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, et par l'entrebâillement, il vit Tôma assis au bord du lit, caressant doucement les cheveux de l'écrivain toujours assoupi. Le chanteur allait entrer quand le président se mit à parler :

« …Eiri-san… Ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Je t'aime tellement, tu sais… Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre… Je sais bien que tu en aimes un autre, et Shindô-kun a beaucoup de mérite d'avoir réussi à ouvrir ton cœur. Mais sache que même si ton cœur appartient à un autre que moi, je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer… Eiri… Te voir heureux et en bonne santé suffit à mon bonheur, alors je t'en supplie, il faut que tu guérisses… Ne me refais plus jamais de frayeurs comme hier, tu m'entends ? C'est moi qui dois mourir avant toi, parce que je suis ton aîné. Pas le contraire… Oh, Eiri-san, si je le pouvais, je donnerais ma vie pour que tu puisses guérir… Je te l'offre sans regret pourvu que tu vives… Eiri-san… Ne meurs pas… »

Ces derniers mots, Tôma les avait à peine murmuré avant de se mettre à pleurer en serrant contre son visage la main de son beau-frère. Shuichi, derrière la porte, avait écouté en silence, le monologue poignant du président, et en avait été ému jusqu'aux larmes. Il soupçonnait depuis longtemps que le président aimait Yuki, mais que celui-ci n'avait jamais osé l'avouer à son beau-frère. Cependant, le chanteur ne s'en offusquait pas. Au contraire, Shuichi comprenait très bien la détresse que devait ressentir l'ex-pianiste en ces heures sombres, car lui-même il l'éprouvait. Et dans ces moments de désespérance, il savait que l'on avait besoin de se soutenir mutuellement. Le musicien entra dans la pièce, s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tôma en demandant :

« Seguchi-san ? Ça va aller ? »

« Ha ? Shindô-kun ? fit Tôma en essuyant ses larmes avant de relever la tête vers l'artiste. Qu… que faites-vous là ? »

« Je suis allé aux toilettes et je vous ai entendu parler. J'ai cru qu'Eiri était réveillé alors je suis venu voir… Je suis désolé, je… j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez… »

« … Heu… Shindô-kun, je… » bafouilla le président, prenant conscience de la teneur compromettante de ses propos.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends parfaitement ce que vous éprouvez et ça ne me vexe pas ! »

« … »

« Vous savez, je suis là… si vous voulez en parlez… »

« Ha… merci, Shindô-kun… Ça va aller… »

« Je vous assure, vous pouvez me parler. Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder à l'intérieur… » insista le musicien.

« Vous devez avoir faim, éluda le pianiste en se levant. Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner… »

« Seguchi-san ! » s'exclama le chanteur en suivant Tôma dans le couloir.

« Je vous certifie que je vais bien, Shindô-kun. Ne vous inquiétez pas, » fit Tôma avec un sourire forcé.

« Seguchi-san… »

« Bon, que voulez-vous manger ? » lança le président en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Arrêtez, Seguchi-san ! Ne fuyez pas votre chagrin de cette manière… »

« Que dites-vous là ? Je ne fuis rien du tout. J'essaie simplement de me montrer fort, et de ne pas me laisser abattre, tenta de se justifier Tôma tout en cuisinant. Il est vrai que je suis inquiet à propos d'Eiri, mais de là à … AÏE !»

CLING !

Le président regarda son sang s'écouler lentement du doigt qu'il venait de s'entailler. L'assiette dans laquelle il coupait ses légumes était allée se briser sur le sol quand il avait eu un geste brusque en se coupant.

« Seguchi-san ! » s'écria le chanteur en se précipitant vers lui.

« Ce… ce n'est rien, Shindô-kun. Juste une égratignure… »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Votre plaie saigne beaucoup, » fit Shuichi en appliquant une serviette propre sur la main du président. Allez vous soigner dans la salle de bain, je m'occupe du petit déjeuner. »

« Mais non, ça va aller… »

« Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? se fâcha le musicien en regardant si le sang coulait toujours. Vous êtes bien comme lui parfois… Vous refusez de vous soigner et vous prétendez que tout va bien. Vous avez pas de lien de sang direct avec lui, mais vous agissez de la même manière. »

« De qui parlez-vous ? »

« De Yuki. Vous réagissez exactement comme lui en ce moment… »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que j'disais ? Maintenant vous restez muet. Tout comme Eiri. »

« Shindô-kun, je… »

« Ça vous ferait du bien de vous confier à quelqu'un, vous savez. Alors n'hésitez pas. Et puis, si vous voulez pas me parler à moi, vous pouvez certainement en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. il doit bien y avoir une personne à qui vous auriez envie de parler… »

« … »

« Vos yeux sont tout humides, remarqua le musicien. Ne retenez pas vos larmes, Tôma… »

Le président regarda le chanteur, surpris de cette audacieuse mais touchante familiarité _(Note de Shizu : en fait, c'est tout simplement de l'appeler par son prénom…)_.

« Vous avez le droit de pleurer si vous êtes triste… » le conforta le garçon aux cheveux roses.

« Shindô-kun… »

Tôma baissa soudain la tête, s'efforçant toujours de retenir ses larmes. Puis, brusquement, il se laissa tomber à genoux et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Shuichi s'agenouilla près de lui et le serra doucement dans ses bras. Le président s'agrippa alors de toutes ses forces à l'adolescent, et laissa enfin libre court à son désespoir. Il pleura et pleura, déversant en une seule fois toutes les larmes qu'il avait accumulées depuis l'annonce de la maladie de Yuki. Le chanteur le laissa pleurer tout son soûl, le consolant avec des mots qui le réconfortaient lui-même. Quand, au bout d'un long moment, le pianiste s'apaisa enfin, Shuichi l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain pour soigner son doigt. Puis ils revinrent tous deux à la cuisine et après avoir fini de préparer le petit déjeuner, ils s'installèrent à table tout en discutant.

« Depuis quand savez-vous que… enfin, que Eiri-san… » demanda le président sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

« Que vous êtes amoureux d'Eiri ? Ça fait quelques temps déjà, répondit le musicien. Mais vous savez, il y avait des signes assez évidents dans votre comportement envers lui. »

« Hein ! Co… comment ça ? » balbutia le président en rougissant.

« Ben, y avait deux- trois trucs qui montraient que vous teniez à lui beaucoup plus qu'à un simple beau-frère. Par exemple un regard un peu trop insistant, un sourire qui illuminait votre visage, une attitude surprotectrice… Certains auraient dit que vous vous comportiez comme un père protégeant son enfant, mais votre affection était beaucoup plus grande que celle d'un père, n'est-ce pas ? C'était, et c'est toujours un amour véritable que vous lui portez… »

« Ha ha ha… Tout comme vous, Shindô-kun. Après tout, vous parlez en connaissance de cause… »

« …Heu… oui… » acquiesça Shuichi en virant au rouge.

« Mais bon, vous avez sans doute raison… Ce n'est pas seulement l'amour d'un père que je lui porte… »

«… »

« Dites- moi, Shindô-kun… demanda Tôma après un silence. Croyez-vous que l'on puisse être amoureux de deux personnes à la fois ? »

« … Ben… hésita un instant l'artiste avant de comprendre. Ah ! Vous voulez parler de Mika-san ?»

« … Oui… »

« Moi je pense qu'en amour, y a rien d'impossible, affirma le chanteur. Vous aimez Eiri, mais vous aimez votre femme aussi ? Ce n'est sans doute pas le même amour, mais vous les aimez tous les deux, non ? N'écoutez ce que dicte la morale ou les conventions sociales, mais écoutez ce que vous dit votre cœur. C'est ça le plus important. Moi, je suis bien tombé amoureux d'Eiri alors que c'est un garçon. Pourtant, je suis pas spécialement homosexuel. J'aime les filles, et les mecs ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça. Il n'y a que Yuki qui compte. Ça s'est fait d'un seul coup. Je l'ai vu dans ce parc, et POUF, j'suis tombé amoureux. »

« … »

« Le plus important, ce sont vos sentiments, pas ce que les autres disent ou pensent. J'aime Yuki et c'est un garçon. Très bien, je l'assume. Vous, vous aimez Yuki et Mika, alors assumez-le. Vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est comme ça, mais n'essayez pas de le cacher… Votre femme sait l'affection que vous portez à son frère ? Est-ce qu'elle sait que vous l'aimez ? »

« Oui… Même si je n'ai jamais osé le lui dire franchement, elle a compris à quel point je tiens à lui. Mais elle sait que je l'aime, elle- aussi. Mika est vraiment une femme exceptionnelle… »

« Oui, c'est vrai, elle est formidable, approuva le chanteur. Mais après tout, il s'agit de la sœur d'Eiri… »

« Oui… »

Sur ces mots, la conversation retomba et les deux musiciens continuèrent à manger en silence. Quand Shuichi reposa son bol de riz encore à moitié plein, avec une expression à la fois triste et rêveuse sur le visage, Tôma lui demanda :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Shindô-kun ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, si, ça va, le rassura le musicien. Je pensais seulement à quelque chose… »

« Me direz-vous ce que c'était ? »

« Vous savez, Tôma, ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure : qu'il ne faut pas écouter ce que les autres disent mais se fier à son cœur… »

« Oui, je m'en souviens… »

« Hé ben, c'est Eiri qui m'a dit tout ça hier, quand on était au parc d'attraction… Y a une espèce de connard qui s'est mis à nous insulter en nous traitant de pédés, et moi ça m'a vraiment perturbé. Mais Yuki s'est débarrassé du type, et après y m'a dit ça : que si dans mon cœur je pensais pas que c'était mal de l'aimer, alors c'est ce que je devais croire. Que quand on aime sincèrement quelqu'un, c'est forcément bien, même si cette personne est un autre garçon ou quoi, c'est bien, un point c'est tout. »

« Ha ha ha ! s'esclaffa le président. On reconnaît bien là l'écrivain de romans d'amour. »

« Vous… vous croyez que ce qu'il m'a dit, c'était juste une tirade d'un de ses bouquins ? » s'alarma le chanteur, soudain en proie au doute.

« Que vous dit votre cœur à ce sujet ? lui demanda Tôma. Vous pensez qu'Eiri a simplement dit ça pour ne pas que vous pleuriez ? Vous pensez qu'il a menti ? »

« … Ben… heu… je… NON ! Je ne crois pas qu'il ait dit ça pour de faux. Je pense qu'il était sincère. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux à ce moment-là… il était sincère… »

« Alors c'est ce que devez croire, non ? »

« HA… O…Oui… Merci, Seguchi-san… » fit le musicien avec un sourire.

« Vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler Tôma, ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, c'est à moi de vous remercier pour tout à l'heure. Vous aviez raison en disant que j'agissais comme Eiri-san. J'ai tout accumulé au fond de moi, mon angoisse, ma tristesse, et à force, ça commençait à me ronger. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui je crois… Enfin, en tout cas, merci pour tout. »

« Je… je vous en prie… C'était rien… » balbutia Shuichi, rouge de confusion.

« Finissez donc de manger maintenant, avant que ça ne refroidisse complètement. »

« Oui. »

Le chanteur reprit son bol de riz qu'il finit en deux coups de baguette, avant de se resservir. Le président sourit, attendri par le spectacle de ce jeune homme candide et innocent, mais parfois tellement adulte et responsable. Les deux musiciens mangeaient à nouveau dans un silence ponctué de bruits de vaisselle et de mastication. Le gargouillement de la chasse d'eau les tira soudain de leur mutisme. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, puis se levèrent et quittèrent précipitamment la cuisine. Eiri sortait des toilettes quand ils contournèrent l'angle du couloir. L'écrivain les toisa d'un regard froid en voyant leurs mines inquiètes.

« Quoi ? » lança rudement Yuki.

« Ça… Ça va, Eiri-san ? » demanda Tôma d'une voix mal assurée.

« Bien sûr que ça va ! rétorqua le romancier. J'ai plus le droit d'aller pisser peut-être ? Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas tous les deux, je suis encore chez moi ici. »

« Désolé, Eiri, s'excusa alors Shuichi. On… on a cru que tu te sentais mal, alors on est venu voir si… »

« Je vais très bien, le coupa Yuki en s'approchant des deux musiciens. Et si vous aviez l'obligeance de me laisser passer, je pourrais peut-être aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. »

« Heu… Oui ! Pardon, Eiri, » s'excusa encore Shuichi en s'écartant du chemin de l'écrivain.

« Arrête de t'excuser pour un rien, murmura le romancier en attirant le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça m'agaçait… »

Eiri planta là les deux musiciens et s'en fut vers la cuisine en bâillant et en s'étirant. Le chanteur et le pianiste se regardèrent avec un sourire amusé, prenant conscience que parfois ils s'inquiétaient effectivement beaucoup trop, puis Shuichi partit au galop rejoindre son compagnon. Tôma, lui, resta un instant immobile au milieu du couloir.

« Lui, tu l'as embrassé, mais moi, tu ne m'as même pas dit « bonjour »… murmura-t-il dans un soupir. Est-ce que je n'existe donc plus à tes yeux ? Tu n'as pas eu un regard, un geste pour moi… Il n'y avait que lui… Pourtant moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi… Moi aussi je t'aime, Eiri-san… »

Le président laissa échapper un sanglot, mais il ravala aussitôt ses larmes quand Shuichi réapparut à l'autre bout du couloir en criant :

« Vous venez, Seguchi-san ? »

« O… Oui ! répondit le pianiste. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Tôma, »

« Je vais essayer, » promit le chanteur en repartant vers la cuisine.

Tôma esquissa un sourire quand il arriva dans la cuisine. _"Je suis peut-être jaloux de ce garçon parce qu'il a ton amour, pensa-t-il en regardant Shuichi jouer les mères poules avec son amant visiblement agacé par ce manège. Mais je lui reconnais au moins une chose : c'est vraiment un garçon adorable…"_ . Le président vint alors s'asseoir à table, et le petit déjeuner se poursuivit tant bien que mal, dans une ambiance largement détendu par les pitreries de Shuichi…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, le nouveau traitement de Yuki sembla faire effet. L'écrivain allait mieux et s'était même remis à écrire. Il avait perdu pas mal de poids à cause de ses médicaments qui l'empêchaient parfois de garder la nourriture qu'il avalait, mais dans l'ensemble, son état s'améliorait. Le mois de septembre arriva ainsi, puis octobre et enfin novembre. Les derniers examens d'Eiri montraient une régression très nette de la maladie, et les taches sur ses poumons avaient fortement diminué. Le médecin qui suivait Yuki avait du mal à croire à une rémission si effective et rapide après seulement trois mois de traitement, mais les résultats étaient pourtant là. Le soir du jour de ses examens, quand les deux amants rentrèrent de l'hôpital, Yuki attira son compagnon à lui après avoir fermé la porte et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« J'ai très faim ce soir… » susurra-t-il avec un sourire gourmand quand il s'écarta enfin du musicien.

« … Ah ? fit Shuichi après quelques secondes d'absence. Je… je vais aller préparer le dîner alors. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« … Toi… » murmura Yuki à l'oreille du chanteur, le faisant frissonner.

Sur ce, le romancier l'embrassa de nouveau avant de l'entraîner en direction de la chambre, tout en le déshabillant progressivement. Le blond se dévêtit également, aidé par son compagnon visiblement tout aussi impatient que lui. Quand ils furent tous les deux nus, ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures glacées d'un lit qui ne tarderait pas à se réchauffer. Shuichi était complètement hypnotisé par le regard de l'écrivain, si différent d'avant. Aujourd'hui, les yeux de Yuki n'exprimaient plus seulement le désir et la provocation, mais plutôt une tendresse sensuelle, une passion débordante, un amour infini…

Chacun des deux amants retrouvait les gestes de l'autre et en découvrait de nouveaux. Eiri était beaucoup plus tendre et sensuel, jouant à faire frémir chaque parcelle de peau du chanteur qui en riait de plaisir. De plus, l'écrivain fit durer les préliminaires près d'une heure, alors qu'avant il y prenait à peine quelques minutes. Shuichi était tellement excité qu'il avait déjà joui deux fois et se sentait aussi épuisé que si le blond l'avait pris plusieurs fois de suite. Cependant, il se sentait aussi frustré, et à la fin, n'y tenant plus, il repoussa l'écrivain et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos après s'être débarrassé des couvertures qui le gênaient.

Avec des gestes de plus en plus entreprenants, le musicien se mit à caresser le corps du romancier, avant de s'empaler sur sa virilité. Prenant une petite revanche sur la séance de torture que venait de lui infliger son amant, Shuichui s'enfonçait sur le sexe de son compagnon avec un peu de brutalité, pas trop mais juste assez pour tirer des gémissements au blond. Mais quand l'artiste commença à faiblir, l'écrivain se redressa brusquement et le renversa sur le dos sans se retirer_(Note de Shizu : Putain il est fort notre Yuki !)_, puis soulevant les jambes du chanteur, il reprit le mouvement de va et vient. Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Shuichi de gémir de plaisir. Les mouvements de Yuki ne la faisaient pas souffrir, mais l'excitaient au plus haut point et peu après, il jouissait en criant un « YUKIII » passionné. L'écrivain se retira et s'allongea sur son compagnon haletant.

« Encore ? » souffla-t-il d'une voix suave en regardant Shuichi dans les yeux.

« … Encore… » ronronna doucement le musicien avec un sourire, avant d'attirer le blond pour l'embrasser.

Le romancier se mit alors à embrasser le chanteur sur tout le corps, laissant glisser ses lèvres sur la peau soyeuse entre chaque baiser. Eiri continua jusqu'à ce que son compagnon ait reprit son souffle, puis il le fit se relever et se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui. L'écrivain vint alors se lover derrière Shuichi, et l'enlaça tendrement, en lui mordillant l'oreille. Le chanteur laissa échapper un petit cri quand il sentit les doigts de Yuki glisser vers son entrejambe.

« … Yuki… Arrête de me torturer… » gémit le musicien quand le romancier à le masturber tout en le chatouillant avec l'autre main.

« OK, » fit le blond en arrêtant ses caresses taquines pour agripper son amant un peu plus fort.

Eiri commença alors à pénétrer l'artiste par derrière avec autant de douceur qu'il le pût, cherchant à faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible avant l'extase finale. Shuichi frissonnait à chaque fois que l'écrivain déposait un baiser brûlant sur sa nuque ou le lobe de son oreille en murmurant son prénom.

« … Yuki, je t'aime… » murmura Shuichi quand il ressentit les premiers signes de la jouissance.

« … Moi aussi, Shuichi… »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'écrivain donna un dernier coup de rein avant de se libérer avec un râle étouffé. Le musicien poussa un cri d'extase en s'agrippant au drap avec force, manquant même le déchirer, et se laissa tomber sur le lit quand Yuki se retira. Allongé sur le ventre, Shuichi reprenait lentement son souffle, les yeux mi-clos. Le romancier vint s'allonger à côté de lui et passa sa main dans les mèches fuchsia. Le chanteur sourit, se redressa et se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser.

« On fait une pause… fit Yuki quand l'artiste libéra ses lèvres. Je suis un peu fatigué… »

« D'accord, Eiri… » acquiesça le musicien en posant sa tête sur le torse du blond.

L'écrivain tira la couverture sur eux, et emprisonna Shuichi dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux. Les deux amants se reposèrent un long moment avant de faire à nouveau l'amour. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre encore plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, passionnément, enfin débarrassé du spectre de la mort qui les menaçait depuis quelques mois. Bien sûr, Eiri était encore loin d'être rétabli, et il lui faudrait encore de longs mois de traitements avant d'être complètement guéri. Mais l'inquiétude et l'angoisse avaient désormais fait place à un soulagement évident. Shuichi allait enfin pouvoir vivre avec Yuki cette relation qu'il avait eu tant de mal à lui faire accepter. Ils allaient enfin vivre heureux, ensemble.

Le point du jour les trouva tous les deux profondément endormis, savourant encore dans leurs rêves le plaisir de leurs récents ébats…

**À SUIVRE …**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** **Akkai no Yuki**

**Commentaires de fin :** WAAAH ! J'SUIS CONTENTE ! Y A UN LEMON ! Et puis j'ai beaucoup aimé la scène avec Tôma, pas vous ? Eiri vous avait fait peur, hein, à la fin du précédent chapitre ? Mais bon, il va mieux maintenant, et il a pu s'amuser avec Shuichi, pour notre plus grand plaisir ... Enfin, voilà, u autre chapitre de R&J terminé ! Et le prochain chapitre, ce sera vraiment le dernier. J'ai fini de l'écrire hier à 1H du mat'. Mais je ne l'envoie pas encore parce que j'ai pas fini de le recopier. Alors y faudra patienter encore un peu, mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous l'aurez bientôt… A + bisous de Shizu !


	7. Hakkai no Yuki

**Chapitre VII : Hakkai no Yuki **

**(Neige écarlate)**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos :**

- Nakano Hiroshi

- Seguchi Tôma + Mika

- Mister K

- Sakano-san

- Uesugi Tatsuha

- Ayaka

- le père de Yuki et Tatsuha

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** ENFIN ! Après plusieurs mois de péripéties et de dur labeur, voici pour vous en exclusivité aujourd'hui, le dernier chapitre de R&J ! OUIIIII ! On est content, on est content ! Bien que moi-même je sois un peu triste…Vous vous rendez compte ? _" R&J , c'est fini ! Et dire que c'était la fic de mon premier amouour ! R&J ,c'est fini ! Je ne crois que je la reprendrais un jour ! "_(chanté sur l'air de _" Capri, c'est fini")_. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur. Vous comprenez, ça faisait plusieurs mois que je travaillais dessus, et j'avais commencé à m'habituer à sa présence, à toujours l'avoir sous la main pour rajouter quelques mots, à dormir avec elle sur ma table de chevet où cas j'ai une idée en plein milieu de la nuit ( ben oui, en fait je dors souvent mal la nuit. Enfin, j'ai plutôt du mal à me coucher, en général c'est vers 1H du mat', et après je me lève quand même à 8H fraîche et dispose. Et comme en général ,c'est entre 11H du soir et 1H du matin que j'ai mes meilleurs moments d'inspiration, ben voilà quoi). Cette histoire va me manquer… Snif…

M'enfin, vous en avez certainement rien à faire de mes commentaires, et vous avez plutôt envie de commencer à lire, non ? Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Finalement, le malaise de Yuki n'était rien de grave. Après s'être réconcilié avec son amant à l'infirmerie du parc, Shuichi a appelé Tôma qui est venu cherché les deux compagnons pour les ramener chez eux. Le pauvre président dévoile enfin son amour pour son beau-frère et laisse enfin se manifester tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Par la suite, Eiri semble aller mieux grâce à son nouveau traitement, et Shuichi et lui ont fait passionnément l'amour…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le mois de décembre approchait ainsi que les fêtes de fin d'années. Bien que Noël ne soit pas une fête japonaise, Shuichi tenait absolument à le passer avec Yuki, et il voulait demander à son amant s'ils pourraient se faire un petit dîner tous les deux la veille de Noël. Cependant, avec le bouclage imminent de son prochain album, le chanteur n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui. Et entre ses enregistrements au studio et les séances de chimio de l'écrivain dont ce dernier ressortait généralement épuisé et nauséeux, Shuichi n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui poser la question. Alors aujourd'hui qu'il n'était pas sorti à des heures impossibles de ses répétitions, il s'était promis d'interroger son compagnon dès son retour à la maison.

Cependant, quand Shuichi rentra ce soir-là, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'appartement semblait désert. Tout était noir et silencieux. Dominant le pressentiment étrange qui l'assaillait, le chanteur alluma dans le couloir et alla voir jusqu'à la chambre si Yuki s'était couché ? mais le grand lit était vide. Personne non plus dans les toilettes ni dans le bureau. Intrigué par la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain, le musicien pénétra dans la pièce d'eau en allumant la lumière. Un flacon de pilules et son contenu gisaient éparpillés sur le sol. L'armoire à pharmacie était grande ouverte et en désordre. Dans le lavabo, Shuichi remarqua des mèches de cheveux blonds, et en s'approchant, il vit aussi d'étranges gouttes rouges…

- « … Non… se gourmanda l'artiste à mi-voix. Ce n'est pas… Eiri a simplement dû se couper… »

Pourtant, l'adolescent ne pouvait se départir de son angoisse grandissante. Essayant toujours de se rassurer, le garçon aux cheveux roses se dit que Eiri avait tout simplement dû s'endormir sur le canapé. Il se précipita alors vers le salon et alluma la lumière en regardant directement le sofa. Rien ! La banquette était vide ! Aussi vide que le reste de l'appartement. Shuichi se retourna pour aller voir dans la cuisine. C'est là qu'il vit Yuki.

L'écrivain était étendu sur le sol, au pied des trois marches du salon, apparemment sans connaissance, une main crispée sur sa chemise, l'autre près de son visage et colorée d'un rouge vif et luisant. Un filet de sang s'échappant de la bouche du romancier avait formé une minuscule flaque sur le sol, se détachant du plancher clair avec une netteté sinistre. Shuichi resta immobile, ne pouvant détourner son regard de cet horrible spectacle, incapable de la moindre réaction devant le corps inerte de son amant. Un gémissement plaintif tira le musicien de sa torpeur. Yuki avait bougé !

- « EIRI ! » s'écria Shuichi en accourant vers son compagnon.

Il se jeta à genoux aux côtés du romancier et posa sa main sur la joue livide et glacée du jeune homme blond.

- « Eiri… Réponds-moi… Eiri… »

Le chanteur avait du mal à retenir ses larmes, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas paniquer comme l'autre fois au parc d'attraction. Il essayait de rassembler ses esprits et de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire.

- « Eiri ? Dis-moi quelque chose, Eiri ! »

- « … Sh… Shuichi… » balbutia Yuki en entrouvrant les paupières.

- « Eiri ! s'écria le musicien, soulagé d'entendre la voix de son amant. Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur ! »

- « … J'ai… mal… » gémit l'écrivain en refermant les yeux en une grimace douloureuse.

- « T'inquiète pas, Eiri ! Je vais m'occuper de toi ! » lança le musicien en filant chercher une couverture dont il vint recouvrir délicatement son amant.

Tandis que l'artiste posait la couverture sur le romancier, celui-ci se mit soudain à tousser. Shuichi regarda, horrifié, le sang s'écouler entre les doigts anémiques de son compagnon, sans savoir que faire. Le téléphone ! Il fallait appeler du secours ! Le chanteur allait se lever pour prendre le combiné sans fil, quand il le vit sur le sol à un mètre environ de l'écrivain. Le chanteur attrapa l'appareil et s'apprêta à l'utiliser quand il remarqua qu'un numéro avait était composé. Et ce numéro, c'était celui de son portable ! L'engin indiquait également que l'appel avait été passé il y avait environ deux heures. À moment-là, Shuichi était en pleine répétition et avait éteint son portable.

Le musicien se maudit à mi-voix de ne pas avoir laissé son portable allumé. Yuki avait dû essayer de l'appeler quand il avait commencé à se sentir mal, mais personne n'avait répondu ! Et l'écrivain s'était probablement effondré avant de pouvoir appeler quelqu'un d'autre ! Shuichi était anéanti. Eiri allait peut-être mourir parce que son portable était éteint !Le chanteur, toujours à genoux, se retourna vers son amant. Ce dernier avait arrêté de tousser pour sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Deux heures ! Cela faisait deux heures que Yuki gisait ainsi sur le parquet glacial. Deux heures pendant lesquelles il aurait pu mille fois fois mourir mais avait pourtant survécu !Deux heures pendant lesquelles l'artiste chantait dans l'insouciance la plus totale. Shuichi était sur le point de s'effondrer, en larmes, quand son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Le musicien le sortit précipitamment, lut le nom indiqué avant de décrocher vivement.

- « Ah, Shuichi, fit la voix de Hiro à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai oublié de te demander un truc tout à l' … »

- « HIRO ! AIDE-MOI ! » l'interrompit le chanteur en un cri de désespoir.

- « Hé, du calme ! Ne hurle pas comme ça. »

- « C'EST YUKI ! IL… QUAND JE SUIS ARRIVÉ, IL ÉTAIT ÉTENDU PAR TERRE ! Y A DU SANG PARTOUT, HIROSHI ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ? AIDE-MOI, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! »

- « SHUICHI ! CALME-TOI UN PEU ! s'écria le guitariste dans le combiné. Garde ton calme surtout. Respire un bon coup et raconte-moi tout calmement, » fit Hiro plus doucement.

L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration, ravala ses larmes et essaya de se calmer.

- « … C'est… C'est Yuki… Il a fait un malaise… Je l'ai trouvé étendu par terre, et… et… y crache du sang, Hiroshi ! gémit le chanteur dans un sanglot. Je lui ai mis une couverture… Mais il perdu connaissance. J'ose pas le bouger… »

- « C'est très bien, Shuichi. Maintenant, il faut appeler une ambulance, et surtout tu ne déplaces pas Yuki jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance, c'est compris ? »

- « … Snif snif… »

- « Shuichi, insista le bassiste dans le téléphone. Tu as compris ? »

- « O… Oui, Hiroshi… Je le touche pas… »

- « Bon, écoute. J'appelle l'ambulance et j'arrive, fit Hiro, comprenant que son camarade était trop déboussolé pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que s'occuper de son amant. Et si Yuki se réveille, essaie de le maintenir un minimum conscient jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent, OK ? Parle-lui, essaie de le maintenir éveillé. »

- « Oui… Oui, Hiroshi… Hiroshi… Dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît… »

- « Je fais aussi vite que possible, Shui-chan. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, fit la bassiste d'un ton rassurant. À tout de suite. »

Hiroshi raccrocha un peu à regret, culpabilisant de laisser son camarade seul dans sa détresse. Il composa aussitôt le numéro des urgences, prit un blouson, son casque et ses clefs, avant de sortir de son appartement et d'enfourcher sa moto. Quand il arriva devant chez l'écrivain, l'ambulance était déjà là. Shuichi était debout au pied de l'immeuble, et regardait les ambulanciers emmener son amant allongé sur une civière, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Le bassiste gara sa moto et vint rejoindre le chanteur.

- « Shuichi ? Alors, comment va-t… »

- « HIROSHI ! s'écria le garçon aux cheveux roses en se jetant dans les bras de son ami quand il le vit.

- « Là, du calme, Shui-chan… » fit le guitariste en serrant contre lui le chanteur en larmes.

Shuichi pleurait toujours quand un des ambulanciers vint vers eux.

- « Excusez-moi, fit l'homme. Vous êtes de la famille du malade ? »

- « Non, répondit Hiroshi à la place du chanteur. Nous sommes des amis. »

- « Pourriez-vous prévenir ses proches alors ? Nous allons emmener Uesugi-san au plus vite à l'hôpital. »

- « Très bien, on va s'en occuper, » acquiesça le guitariste.

- « L'un de vous veut-il l'accompagner ? »

Shuichi avait relevé la tête vers l'homme, les yeux brillants de larmes. Puis il regarda Hiroshi un instant, quêtant son assentiment.

- « Vas-y, Shui-chan, fit Hiroshi d'une voix douce. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Le chanteur se détacha des bras de bassiste, et suivit l'ambulancier en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manches.

- « Shuichi ! lança le bassiste avant que son camarade ne monte dans le véhicule. Attrape ! »

Le chanteur se retrouva la tête enfouie sous le blouson qu'Hiroshi venait de lui envoyer. Shuichi l'enleva de sa tête, regarda Hiro avec un sourire timide mais reconnaissant, puis il enfila le manteau trop grand pour lui avant de monter dans l'ambulance. Le guitariste suivit un instant l'ambulance du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue. Quand il se retrouva seul, il frissonna un instant sous le vent glacial qui s'était levé, et monta ensuite à l'appartement de l'écrivain. Il prévint Tôma, prit une veste pour Shuichi, puis sortit en verrouillant la porte et fila rejoindre son camarade à l'hôpital…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le lendemain après-midi. Hôpital central de Tokyo, chambre 527.**

Par delà la porte ouverte de la chambre où reposait l'écrivain, Hiroshi observait Shuichi assis au chevet de son amant. Le guitariste se retourna quand il entendit Tôma discuter avec le médecin derrière lui.

- « Nous avons les résultats des examens, Seguchi-san… »

- « Alors ? Dites-nous ce qui se passe, le coupa le président. Eiri allait très bien il y a peine deux jours.»

- « Vous savez, reprit le médecin avec une expression ennuyée, il arrive à certains patients d'avoir une période de rémission, avant de faire une brutale rechute…»

- « Non… souffla Tôma. Est-ce que… il va… ?»

- « À vrai dire, nous ne pouvons vraiment encore nous prononcer. Tout se jouera dans les prochains jours. En premier lieu, nous allons réadapter son traitement et le garder ici quelques temps. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, son état est très critique et nous avons peu d'espoir…»

- « …Non…!» gémit le président dont les jambes se dérobèrent brusquement.

Hiroshi le retint avant qu'il ne s'effondre, et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un siège près d'ici. Mika, qui était présente elle-aussi, s'assit aux côtés de son mari, et le serra contre lui, les larmes aux yeux.

- « … Pourquoi…? Se lamenta Tôma. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il est si jeune… Et il venait enfin de trouver le bonheur… Il avait enfin repris goût à la vie… Alors pourquoi ça doit lui arriver, à lui ?»

- « Tôma… fit Mika d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Le médecin a dit que tout n'était pas encore joué… Il faut… il faut garder espoir, mon espoir… Même si Eiri doit… Il faut…»

- « … Mika… Mika, je… j'ai peur…» lâcha le pianiste en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux d'ébène de son épouse.

- « … Moi aussi, Tôma… souffla la jeune femme. Moi aussi…»

- « Moi en tout cas, je garde espoir, fit soudain Hiroshi, debout à côté d'eux, le regard tourné vers la chambre. Même si ça doit mal se terminer, même si Yuki doit mourir, je continuerai de croire jusqu'au bout à sa guérison. Je pense qu'on doit le faire pour eux, continua-t-il. En ce moment, ils ont besoin de notre soutien, pas de nos larmes. C'est notre soutien qui les aidera à traverser cette épreuve. Et puis, même si le pire devait arriver, il faut au moins que nous fassions tout pour que les derniers instants qu'ils vont peut-être passer ensemble soient les plus agréables possibles. C'est pour ca que je continuerai à garder espoir, et à me montrer optimiste et joyeux…»

- « Nakano-san… fit Tôma d'une voix émue, en se relevant pour faire face au guitariste. Merci… Merci du fond du cœur… Vos paroles sont d'un grand réconfort… Shindô-kun a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir pour ami…»

- « C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui…» lâcha Hiro à mi-voix, cédant un court instant à sa tristesse.

Tôma posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du bassiste avant de lui donner une franche accolade. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard déterminé, puis le tournèrent vers la chambre où Shuichi veillait son amant inconscient…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

L'écrivain ne reprit connaissance que deux jours plus tard, mais il ne resta éveillé que quelques heures seulement. Les jours suivants, Yuki les passa en séances intensives de chimiothérapie, ou allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, parfois trop malade ou fatigué pour supporter la présence même silencieuse de Shuichi. Le musicien se pliait avec patience à la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon, et essayait au maximum de masquer son inquiétude en se montrant aussi souriant et enjoué que possible. Il avait à peine écouté les explications de Tôma et Hiroshi sur l'état de Yuki, et s'obstinait à clamer que l'écrivain se portait mieux de jours en jours, refusant complètement d'envisager un dénouement fatal…

Les premiers jours, Shuichi avait tenu à toutes forces à rester auprès de son amant, si bien que les infirmières lui avaient installé un lit de camp dans la chambre de Yuki pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Mais comme le chanteur passait ses nuits debout à veiller son compagnon, s'endormant parfois à son chevet, Hiroshi, au bout d'une semaine de ce régime, avait ramené de force l'adolescent avec lui, pour qu'il dorme un peu. Puis le bassiste décida que son camarade viendrait dormir chez lui tous les soirs, et il ordonna à Shuichi de venir emménager dans son appartement durant le séjour de Yuki à l'hôpital, en lui certifiant que cette solution ne serait que temporaire.

Hiroshi aurait aimé que son camarade reprenne les répétitions pour s'occuper un peu l'esprit pendant que le romancier suivait ses séances de chimio, mais dès qu'il se réveillait le matin, le chanteur prenait une douche rapide et filait à l'hôpital où il passait ensuite toutes ses journées. Le guitariste était obligé d'aller le chercher le soir, sinon il ne serait jamais rentré se coucher.

Un mois s'écoula ainsi durant lequel l'état de Yuki ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Mais pourtant Shuichi se raccrochait toujours à l'espoir que l'écrivain allait guérir. Puis, quelques jours avant Noël, le romancier commença à se sentir un peu mieux. À ce moment-là, il se rappela d'une chose et demanda à une infirmière si l'on n'avait rien trouvé sur lui quand on l'avait amené ici. La jeune femme répondit qu'effectivement, c'était justement elle qui avait trouvé un petite boîte dans la poche de son pantalon, et qu'elle l'avait mise dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Le blond lui réclama cette fameuse boîte que l'infirmière s »empressa de lui donner avec un sourire entendu. Le romancier tenait encore l'objet dans ses mains quand Shuichi arriva ce jour-là.

- « Yuki ! s'écria ce dernier d'un ton un peu trop joyeux. Tu es réveillé ? Tu as l'air d'aller bien aujourd'hui, tu es moins pâle que d'habitude. Franchement, ces docteurs, avec leurs grands mots, y nous font plus peur qu'autre chose. Moi, je te dis que tu guérir bientôt. Surtout que je suis là pour te soigner, alors…»

- « Ferme-là !» l'interrompit brusquement Yuki, agacé par ce babillage ininterrompu.

- « … Ha… heu… Pardon, Eiri… Je parle trop comme d'habitude… Mais aujourd'hui, je t'ai ramené un truc du tonnerre et…»

- « Oui, effectivement, tu parles trop, lui confirma l'écrivain. Et tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop aussi…»

- « Hein ! s'étonna le musicien, un peu confus. Mais non, je… je m'inquiète pas du tout…» essaya-t-il de démentir

- « Si, tu t'inquiètes. Je te connais bien, maintenant, Shuichi. Et je sais que quand tu te mets à parler sans pouvoir t'arrêter, c'est que tu te fais du souci.»

- « … »

- « Allez, fais-moi un beau sourire et viens là, » ajouta le romancier en ouvrant les bras à son amant.

Shuichi esquissa un sourire d'abord timide, puis plus franc, avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon.

- « Pardon, Eiri…. fit-il ensuite en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du lit. Je voulais pas te fâcher…»

- « Je ne suis pas fâché, Shui-chan…» répondit le blond d'un ton étrangement doux.

Le chanteur le regarda, étonné. Yuki venait de l'appeler Shui-chan ! Et d'une voix tellement tendre ! Shuichi était heureux, certes, mais aussi vaguement inquiet. Si l'écrivain était si doux tout d'un coup, c'était peut-être qu'il allait lui annoncer…

- « Hééé ! Pas de blagues, hein ? lança soudain le musicien. Tu vas pas me dire des conneries genre « je vais mourir bientôt, Shuichi », hein ? Je t'interdis de baisser les bras. Je suis persuadé que tu vas guérir, alors c'est ce que tu vas faire, tu m'entends ? Parce que sinon, c'est moi qui te tuerait avant.»

- « Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu délires encore ?» fit l'écrivain, surpris par la véhémence de son compagnon.

- « Pourquoi tu es si gentil aujourd'hui ? demanda Shuichi, commençant à comprendre qu'il avait peut-être mal interprété le comportement d'Eiri. Depuis que tu es à l'hôpital, c'est limite si tu m'envoie pas chier à chaque fois que je viens te voir. Alors je me demandais si ta gentillesse d'aujourd'hui ne cachait pas quelque chose…»

- « Effectivement, tu as raison. Ma « gentillesse » est liée à une chose que je voudrais te dire… » répondit Yuki d'un ton à la fois énigmatique et tendre.

- « JE L'SAVAIS ! s'écria le musicien en commençant à pleurnicher. Eiri, tu peux pas… je veux pas que tu…»

- « Calme-toi donc, abruti congénital ! J'ai pas encore dit que j'allais mourir ! Seulement, si tu me laissais finir avant de piquer une crise, je pourrais peut-être te faire ma demande !»

- « Ta… demande ? s'étonna l'adolescent. Mais… c'est pas grave alors ? C'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle ?» demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

- « Non, le rassura le blond. Je dirais même que c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle…»

- « TU VAS SORTIR DE L'HÔPITAL ?» s'exclama brusquement Shuichi.

- « Non, c'est pas ça. Je vais rester ici encore un moment…» commença Eiri.

- « Ben c'est quoi alors ?» le coupa le chanteur.

- « MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! s'emporta l'écrivain, agacé d'être sans cesse interrompu. SI TU TE TAISAIS DEUX SECONDES, JE POURRAIS PEUT-ÊTRE TE LE DIRE ! »

- « … Ha… pardon… heu… je me tais… pardon…» s'excusa l'adolescent en bredouillant, l'air penaud.

- « … T'es vraiment impossible quand tu t'y mets…» soupira Yuki.

- « … »

- « … »

- « … Heu… Eiri ? Tu veux plus me dire ce que tu avais à me dire ? Je dirais plus rien, j'te promets…»

- « … C'est pas un truc facile à dire…» marmonna l'écrivain.

- « Pourtant tu m'as dit que c'était une bonne nouvelle…»

- « Oui, c'est vrai… En fait, j'ai eu envie de te faire un cadeau un peu spécial pour Noël…»

- « Un cadeau ?»

- « Je suis allé l'acheter le jour où j'ai eu mon malaise, quand tu m'as trouvé évanoui à la maison… J'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup. Il était resté dans la poche de mon pantalon, et les infirmières l'ont trouvé quand elles m'ont déshabillés. Et donc je l'ai ici. Je pensais te l'offrir le jour de Noël, mais comme j'ai été hospitalisé, et que je sais pas si je serai en mesure de te le donner ce jour-là…»

- « Hein ? s'alarma le musicien. Mais…Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix angoissée. Tu m'offriras mon cadeau le jour de Noël, je peux parfaitement attendre, c'est pas un problème ! Tu vas guérir, j'en suis sûr, alors y faut pas que tu dises ça !»

- « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'avec mes traitements, je ne sais pas si je serais en forme ce jour-là. T'as bien vu comment j'étais les derniers jours, non ? Je serais peut-être trop fatigué ou malade pour te l'offrir, alors je voudrais profiter d'aujourd'hui où je suis à peu près bien pour te le donner, parce que je tiens à y mettre les formes… »

- « Y mettre les formes ? s'étonna Shuichi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?»

- « Ouvre ça, » lui ordonna l'écrivain en lui tendant la boîte qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Le chanteur observa l'objet que son amant venait de lui donner. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un écrin. Perplexe, l'artiste jeta un regard intrigué vers le romancier puis reporta ses yeux sur la boîte avant de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, il découvrit deux anneaux d'apparence identiques.

- « Lis les inscriptions dessus,» continua Yuki.

Shuichi obéit. Sur la face extérieure des bagues, il remarqua le kanji désignant la neige sur l'une, et celui désignant l'automne sur l'autre (_Note de Shizu : en japonais, le kanji de l'automne, " aki", peut se lire " shû", c'est-à-dire la première syllabe du nom de Shûichi, que moi je l'écris sans accent sur le" u" parce que je trouve ça plus joli sans_). Sur la face intérieure était gravé deux phrases en anglais :

_**« But passions lends them power, time means, to meet,**_

_**Tempering extremities with extreme sweet. »**_

- « _" Mais l'amour les soutient, le temps est leur complice, ils modèrent leurs maux d'immodérés délices." _, traduisit Yuki. Il s'agit de deux vers extraits de la pièce « Roméo et Juliette » de William Shakespeare (_Note de Shizu : Acte II, Prologue_). Je trouvais qu'ils nous correspondaient bien. Ta patience et ton amour ont eu raison de mon mauvais caractère, et grâce à toi, j'ai pu à nouveau ouvrir mon cœur… »

- « Mais… Yu… Yuki… Ce… Ce sont… des alliances, non ?» balbutia le musicien, de plus en plus décontenancé.

- « Oui, c'est ça.»

- « Yu… Yuki… Je… C'est… Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?»

- « Donne-moi ta main. Et la boîte aussi, fit l'écrivain. Non, pas celle-là. L'autre main. La gauche, abruti !»

Le chanteur obéit, plongé dans une incompréhension totale. Eiri prit la main de son amant, puis l'anneau gravé _"automne", " aki"_.

- « Je sais bien que ça ne se fait pas entre hommes, et que notre union ne sera pas reconnu pas la loi ou la religion, peut-être même par nos proches, mais je me contrefiche de leur avis. Alors Shuichi, je te le demande : veux-tu m'épouser ? »

- « … »

Le musicien resta muet de stupéfaction.

- « Shuichi ?»

- « … Heu… je…»

- « Tu ne veux pas ? » minauda un peu hypocritement Yuki en imitant tant bien que mal les mimiques de Shuichi quand il faisait un caprice.

- « … Eiri, c'est… Je…»

- « Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?» continua l'écrivain d'une petite voix triste à la Shuichi.

- « SI, SI ! JE SUIS SUPER PLUS QUE MEGA HEUREUX ! Ce… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Eiri…»

- « Alors, t'as qu'à me répondre _" oui"_, imbécile, fi le blond, légèrement moqueur. Ce sera notre secret à tous les deux...»

- « O… Oui… Oui, Eiri… répondit le musicien d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion. Oui, je veux bien t'épouser…»

Des larmes de joie se mirent à ruisseler sur le visage de l'adolescent. Yuki s'assit dans le lit, et attira le visage de son amant. Il essuya les gouttes d'eau salées avec ses lèvres avant d'échanger un long et langoureux baiser avec " la jeune mariée". Ce jour-là, Shuichi passa tout son temps avec son "époux " tout en babillant joyeusement, élaborant des projets d'avenir parfois complètement dingues. Ce fut donc un chanteur radieux que Hiroshi retrouva le soir en arrivant à l'hôpital. Shuichi laissa un instant son amant qui venait de s'endormir, et sortit de la chambre avec son ami.

- « Tu es bien, ce soir, Shui-chan, fit le guitariste, légèrement ironique. Ça s'est bien passé avec Yuki aujourd'hui ?»

- « Ouiiii, répondit l'artiste avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Regarde… » fit-il en agitant sa main gauche devant Hiro.

- « Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta main ?»

- « BEN REGARDE, ABRUTI ! Là, à mon doigt !» s'énerva le chanteur en désignant son annulaire.

- « Une… bague ?» s'étonna le bassiste.

- « Pas une bague, imbécile ! Une alliance ! C'est une alliance !»

- « Une alliance ? fit Hiroshi, médusé. Mais d'où tu sors ça, d'abord ?»

- « C'est Eiri… répondit le musicien en regardant amoureusement le bijou. Il… il m'a demandé en mariage… Tu te rends compte, Hiroshi ? Il m'a demandé de l'épouser !»

- « C… C'est une bonne nouvelle, Shui-chan… Je suis content pour toi…»

- « Oui, je sais c'que tu te dis, lança le chanteur devant l'air perplexe de son camarade. On ne se marie pas entre mecs, mais c'est juste pour la forme. On en a rien à foutre que notre mariage ne soit pas reconnut. Ce sera juste pour nous deux… Et puis, y m'a dit qu'en Angleterre, y a une loi qui autorise et reconnaît le mariage gay, alors y m'a promis de m'emmener là-bas quand il sera guéri, et comme ça on pourra avoir une petite cérémonie et tout (_Note de Shizu : je fais ici référence à la loi instauré récemment en Angleterre, en décembre 2005 et plus précisément quelques jours avant Noël, et où on a pu notamment apprendre le mariage entre Elton John et son compagnon_). Et après aussi, on partira en lune de miel. Ça sera génial ! Je m'y vois déjà… fit l'artiste en rougissant. Et… »

- « Shuichi…» commença Hiro, troublé par cette nouvelle.

- « Quoi ?» fit l'intéressé avec un visage innocent.

- « Non, rien… C'est vraiment super pour toi… Tu m'enverras des photos de la lune de miel, j'espère ?»

- « Bien sûr ! s'écria Shuichi, enthousiaste. Tu penses bien que mon meilleur ami sera le premier à les recevoir !»

Les deux musiciens continuèrent encore à discuter ainsi pendant une heure, Shuichi exposant ses projets futurs (et ils étaient fort nombreux), essayant de concilier vie maritale et professionnelle. Hiroshi tentait de partager la joie de son ami, mais intérieurement, il n'y parvenait pas, même s'il affichait un air enjoué devant Shuichi. Il doutait que le chanteur puisse jamais réaliser ses projets à cause de la maladie de Yuki. Mais le musicien semblait tellement heureux que e bassiste n'avait pas voulu gâcher son bonheur, et il n'avait rien dit.

Finalement, ce fut seul que le guitariste rentra chez lui, Shuichi ayant décidé de rester à l'hôpital cette nuit pour profiter de sa _" nuit de noces"_. Enfin, _" profiter"_ était un bien grand mot. L'écrivain n'était pas en état pour remplir son rôle de mari pour le moment, et puis ils ne pouvaient faire _" ça"_ à l'hôpital. Mais le chanteur voulait au moins rester avec son compagnon pour la nuit. Yuki était réveillé quand le musicien revint dans la chambre. Shuichi vint l'embrasser et annonça qu'il restait dormir ici. Le romancier l'obligea alors à se glisser avec lui sous les couvertures, refusant tout net que son amant dorme sur le lit de camp.

Eiri mit un peu de temps à s'endormir. Il avait voulu profiter de cette journée avec Shuichi, pressentant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une des dernières qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble. Le chanteur avait beau l'encourager et lui assurer qu'il allait guérir, l'écrivain sentait la maladie le ronger à petit feu, et il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait résister à la douleur et l'épuisement qui devenaient chaque jour plus aigus. Il voulait rester avec Shuichi, désespérément, mais il savait désormais que le temps lui était compté. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme blond serra contre lui l'adolescent assoupi, réchauffant contre celui-ci son corps déjà glacé par l'ombre de l'au-delà…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Trois jours plus tard, l'état de l'écrivain empira brusquement. Les radios montraient des images fort préoccupantes. Les poumons d'Eiri étaient complètement envahi par le cancer, et le jeune homme ne pouvait désormais plus respirer sans masque à oxygène. Son visage était la plupart du temps crispé par la souffrance, et il lui arrivait parfois de cracher du sang. Le soir du 25 décembre, le romancier sombra dans le coma. Le médecin qui venait de l'examiner, affirmait qu'il ne passerait sans doute pas La nuit. Tous étaient présents lors de cette annonce, Tôma et Mika, Tatsuha, Hiroshi, Mister K, Sakano-san, le père de Yuki et Ayaka également, et tous affichaient des visages accablés.

Seul Shuichi n'était pas avec eux dans le couloir, refusant de quitter le chevet de son amant. Par-delà la porte entrouverte, Hiro regardait le chanteur qui semblait parler à Yuki. Le guitariste ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, mais cela le bouleversait de voit son ami se raccrocher désespérément à l'espoir que le blond allait guérir alors même qu'il était condamné. Hiroshi souffrait de voir Shuichi refuser de voir la réalité en face, mais au comble du désespoir, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour l'aider...

Le chanteur resta toute la nuit auprès de son compagnon, s'écartant parfois pour laisser le personnel médical s'occuper du malade. Le jour se leva, gris, sombre, nuageux, comme si les éléments eux-mêmes partageaient l'affliction qui s'était abattu sur cette sinistre chambre où le jeune homme blond se mourait. Shuichi, lui, persistait dans son aveuglement. Il refusait toujours d'admettre que c'était la fin. En début de matinée, le sort voulut que l'écrivain sorte du coma.

- « YUKI ! Yuki ! J'le savais que t'allais te réveiller ! s'écria le garçon aux cheveux roses avant de murmurer : Eiri…»

Le romancier avait de la peine à voir son amant, le regard voilé. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le chanteur, et essaya de soulever sa main pour prendre celle de Shuichi mais il n'y parvint pas. Le musicien s'assit au bord du lit et s'empressa de saisir la main de son compagnon.

- « Eiri, je suis là… Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te soigner…» affirma Shuichi en souriant timidement.

- « … Shu… Shuichi… » articula avec difficulté le blond.

- « Chuuut… Ne parle pas, Eiri… Tu dois te reposer…»

- « … Je… je vais mourir, Shuichi…»

- « NON ! Ne dis pas ça, Eiri… Tu vas guérir, au contraire…»

- « Je… je ne veux pas… que tu sois triste…» murmura Yuki avec un maigre sourire.

- « Eiri…» lâcha le musicien en étouffant un sanglot.

- « … Shuichi… continua l'écrivain en respirant de plus en plus difficilement. Tu as été… la chose la plus… merveilleuse… qui soit arrivé dans ma vie… Tu m'as fait découvrir… un amour… pur et sincère… et tellement immense… Tu as été mon… soleil…»

- « … Yuki… Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles… Reste avec moi…» supplia l'artiste d'une voix désespérée, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

- « … Shuichi… murmura encore le romancier, des larmes coulant également de ses yeux. Shuichi… Je t'aime…»

- « Ho… Yuki… Je t'aime… Je t'aime aussi… balbutia le musicien entre deux sanglots, ému de ces mots. Alors reste avec moi… s'il te plaît…»

- « … Embrasse-moi… une dernière… fois… s'il te plaît…»

- « … Oui… Oui, Eiri…» acquiesça l'artiste d'une voix étranglée.

Shuichi embrassa tendrement son époux. Quand il s'écarta, Yuki lui sourit avec amour puis lentement, l'écrivain ferma les yeux. Sa main devint flasque et sa tête retomba doucement sur le côté. Le moniteur à côté de lui se mit à indiquer un tracé plat.

- « Eiri ? fit Shuichi en respirant plus fort. Eiri… Réponds-moi… EIRI !» s'écria-t-il soudain.

- « Écartez-vous, s'il vous plaît, fit le médecin qui venait d'arriver en écartant le chanteur. Nous allons tenter de le réanimer.»

Ce fut Hiroshi qui éloigna l'adolescent en l'entraînant à quelques mètres du lit. En voyant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, le guitariste ainsi que Tôma, Mika et Tatsuha, étaient entré dans la chambre et se tenaient à l'écart. Shuichi regardait, horrifié, complètement amorphe, les médecins essayer de réanimer Yuki avec des piqûres et un défibrillateur. Le corps du romancier tressautait sous les décharges électriques, mais le tracé cardiaque restait plat. Après plusieurs minutes de vaines tentatives, le médecin stoppa la réanimation.

- « C'est fini… lâcha le médecin, désemparé. Il n'y a plus rien à faire… Heure du décès : 8 H 17, le 26 décembre. »

Shuichi ne bougeait pas. Il regardait tour à tour le lit puis le personnel médical. Quand il comprit que le médecin ne s'occupait plus de l'écrivain, il demanda à Hiroshi d'une voix blanche :

- « Hiroshi… Il… il va le soigner, hein ?»

- « Shuichi… Yuki est… Il est… Il est mort, Shuichi…» fit le guitariste, bouleversé.

- « Yuki va se réveiller ?» continua le chanteur, n'entendant plus ce qu'on lui disait.

Le chanteur se dégagea soudain des bras du guitariste et se précipita vers le lit.

- « Eiri ? appela-t-il. Eiri, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît…»

- « Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'te dis, Shuichi? s'écria Hiroshi, les yeux humides d'émotion. Il est mort ! »

- « Pourquoi tu dors encore, Eiri ? fit le chanteur en ignorant totalement le bassiste. Tu dors trop, tu sais. Tu vas finir par te transformer en marmotte… Allez, réveille-toi maintenant… Réveille-toi et dis-moi… dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes…»

- « BON SANG, SHUICHI ! JE TE DIS QU'IL EST MORT !» cria le guitariste en tirant Shuichi par le bras.

- « LÂCHE-MOI ! hurla le chanteur en giflant violemment son ami du revers de la main. Yuki dort. Il va se réveiller bientôt… »

- « Il est mort, Shuichi ! »insista Hiro.

- « NON ! IL N'EST PAS MORT ! Il ne peut pas être mort… Il fait seulement un somme… Il ne peut pas être mort… On venait de se marier… et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Tu l'as entendu, Hiroshi ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…» fit Shuichi en se retournant vers le bassiste.

Le regard d'Hiroshi croisa celui éperdu de douleur de Shuichi.

- « Il est mort …» répéta le guitariste à voix basse.

- « Non, c'est pas possible, Hiroshi… souffla Shuichi d'une voix à peine audible en se retournant vers son amant. Il a enfin dit qu'il m'aimait. Il ne peut pas mourir, pas maintenant… Il me l'avait enfin dit…»

- « Shuichi… »

- « Tu n'es pas mort, hein, mon Yuki ? Dis-moi encore que tu m'aimes…» demanda le chanteur en secouant doucement le corps sans vie de l'écrivain.

- « Arrête ça, Shuichi…» fit Hiro en essayant une nouvelle fois d'emmener Shuichi.

- « Tu n'es pas mort, Yuki, hein? TU N'ES PAS MORT ! JE TE L'INTERDIS ! » cria le chanteur en secouant de plus bel le cadavre.

- « SHUICHI !»

- « DIS-MOI ENCORE QUE TU M'AIMES, YUKI ! ENGEULE-MOI, FRAPPE-MOI, TRAITE-MOI D'IMBECILE, MAIS DIS-MOI QUE TU M'AIMES ! DIS-MOI QUE TU N'ES PAS MORT !» hurla Shuichi, ne pouvant plus se contrôler.

- « IL EST MORT, SHUICHI !» cria à son tour Hiroshi en réussissant à faire lâcher prise à l'adolescent.

- « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !»

Shuichi s'arracha des bras du guitariste en le repoussant avec force, avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- «Shuichi ! » s'écria Hiroshi en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Le chanteur était déjà loin, mais le bassiste le vit qui s'engageait par la porte des escaliers. Le guitariste poursuivit ainsi son camarade jusque sur le toit de l'hôpital. Quand il arriva sur place, il chercha un instant Shuichi des yeux, et le vit soudain, debout sur le muret du rebord du toit. Le garçon n'avait pas entendu le bassiste arriver, et fixait intensément le ciel, les bras levés vers les nuages d'où s'échappaient de gros flocons de neige vaporeux.

- « Shuichi…» appela doucement Hiroshi, commençant à craindre le pire.

- « Tu as vu, Hiroshi ? fit le chanteur d'une voix étrangement apaisée. Il neige…»

- « Shuichi… Tu me fais peur là. Redescends de ce muret et viens avec moi…»

- « Je ne peux pas, Hiroshi… souffla le garçon aux cheveux roses en se retournant vers son ami. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui… »

- « Shuichi, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas de bêtises…»

- « Il est trop tard, Hiro-chan… continua le chanteur d'une voix douce. Yuki m'appelle…»

- « Shuichi, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie, ne fais… »

Hiroshi se tût quand ses yeux croisèrent le regard de Shuichi. La flamme qui brillait autrefois dans ses yeux s'était éteinte, et le guitariste ne lisait plus qu'accablement et désespoir. Avant qu'il puisse seulement réagir, l'adolescent se retourna vers le ciel et le vide et s'écria :

- « J'arrive, Yuki !»

- « SHUICHI ! NOOON !»

Puis le chanteur se jeta dans le vide. Hiroshi s'était précipité pour le rattraper , mais il n'avait pu l'en empêcher. Quand Tôma arriva quelques secondes plus tard, accompagné de Tatsuha, Mister K et Sakano-san, ils trouvèrent le guitariste prostré au pied du muret, là où Shuichi venait de l'élancer. Tôma s'agenouilla près de lui, en larmes, avant de le serre dans ses bras, tandis que Mister K et Sakano regardaient par-dessus le parapet.

- « …Il a sauté… Je n'ai rien pu faire… » murmura Hiroshi en éclatant en sanglots.

En bas, tout en bas, gisait le corps disloqué du chanteur des Bad Luck. Malgré la violence du choc qui l'avait jeté à terre, son visage paraissait étrangement serein. Les yeux clos, un sourire aux lèvres, le musicien semblait presque dormir paisiblement. Cependant, une seule démentait cette hypothèse. Sous les mèches fuchsia s'écoulait lentement un liquide vermeil qui maculait peu à peu le sol enneigé d'un rouge écarlate…

**_« C'est une paix bien morne que ce matin nous apporte._**

**_Le soleil, de douleur, ne se montre pas._**

**_…_**

**_Ah, jamais il n'y eut d'histoires plus douloureuse_**

**_Que celle de Juliette et de son Roméo. »_**

**_(Roméo et Juliette, Acte V scène 3)_**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Last end**

**Commentaires de fin :** … Snif snif… OUINNNNNNNNNNNN ! C'est… c'est trop triste… snif… comme histoire… OUINNNN ! J'écrirais plus jamais d'histoires… snif… qui se treminent aussi mal… snif… Promis… Même moi, j'ai eu du mal à la terminer parce que je pleurais aussi rien qu'en l'écrivant… snif snif… Je suis trop émotive… (et sadique aussi… hé hé hé…). Mais bon, j'avais envie de faire juste une fois une histoire qui se termine comme ça. NON ! Pitié, tapez pas !

Pitite explication sur le titre : Hakkai rouge en japonais. Donc de fil en aiguille, si vous avez suivi la fic jusqu'à la fin, Hakkai no Yuki (Neige écarlate) fait référence au suicide de Shuichi, mais on peut également y voir les images de Shuichi avec le rouge (par dérivation ça devient du rose), et celle deYuki. E t voilà.

J'espère que malgré tout, cette fic vous aura plu. Ne m'incendiez pas trop, s'iou plaît…


End file.
